Maximum Ride: Unrated
by Always-Alison
Summary: After 16 years, Max and Fang finally admit to themselves and to each other that they are in love with one another. Now, their relationship is heating up hotter than ever. Rated M for mature language and sexual content. Read and Review!
1. Heading to Mom's

**So this story got deleted :( but luckily I downloaded a back-up :). I am going to edit it a little bit (not too much.) Thank you all for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. **

* * *

Fang's POV

Damn. If Max knew the effect she had on me… No. I will not let her have that type of advantage over me. I can't help but stare. Her long, tan legs, her deep chocolate eyes, her perky breasts. You would have to be blind not to notice (no offense intended, Iggy). Crap. She caught me looking at her. She shot me one of her Max glares. Shivers went down my spine.

_Fang, Ew! _Angel thought into my head.

_Maybe, Angel, you should stay out of my head! _I thought back.

_Okay, okay! Lesson learned, stay out of your head unless I want to be scarred for the rest of my life, _she though back. Having a mind reading little 7-year-old twerp has its disadvantages sometimes.

"Breakfast!" Iggy yelled. I don't know how he does it, but that kid is one heck of a chef. If Max was more feminine (not in a bad way of course) it would probably bug her that a blind guy could cook better than her. But considering she can kick his butt from here to the end of the freaking world, she doesn't mind. I sat down at the table, taking four waffles and about a pound of bacon with me. Max sat down next to me and had an irresistible grin on her face. She whistled to get everybody's attention.

"I have made a decision," she declared, "I think my Mom deserves a visit!" All the kids cheered. Dr. M is the closest thing any of us have to a Mom. She also makes a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies. I think they might beat Iggy's cake…

"So it's agreed? We leave at three, start packing" Max said. I looked at Iggy. I could tell what he was thinking from the look on his face. Ella. Ella is Max's half-sister. Her and Iggy had high school musical lovey dovey crushes on each other, everybody knew about it but them. I guess the Igster still isn't over her. Can't say I blame him, Ella and Max do share the same genes… No. That's wrong on so many levels. Plus, she is way to young for me, and I could never do that to Max or Iggy. Stupid raging teen avian hormones.

After practically inhaling 9 waffles and almost a pound of bacon, I went upstairs to pack. I didn't know how long we'd be there, but knowing Max it will probably be awhile, so I got my duffle from under my bed and filled it with clothes. Max came into my room, shut the door, and surprised me with a kiss. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I quickly won. I threw her onto the bed and straddled her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rolled herself on top. It was all so perfect and then… Something, well, interfered. I felt the bulge sitting uncomfortably in my jeans. Shit. Max couldn't see it. I pulled away and told her that I needed to get into the shower. She gave me one last peck and left my room.

I wanted to punch a hole through the wall. Max just, well, she just turns me on. Knowing I needed to get into the shower or Max might be suspicious, I stripped and turned the water on as cold as I could bear. This boner needed to go, now. I gritted my teeth as I stepped in. I deserved this. I let my hormones get in the way. Max isn't ready for sex. I loved her, so I respect this. When she is ready, and only when she is ready, will I take her virginity. That sounds so criminal of me. Well technically, she would be taking mine too…

Max's POV

"Everybody packed and ready to go?" I yelled. Within seconds the Flock was downstairs, duffels in hand, eager to visit my Mom and Ella.

"Nudge," I said, sensing a slight tone to my voice "How many clothes do you need? We will only be gone for around a week!"

"Max, Its not just clothes, I have my make up and my shoes and my–" I don't want to know just get in the car" I said, cutting her off. I love Nudge, but I swear her mouth was hyped up by whitecoats…

"Can I drive?" asked an overly eager Iggy

"Of course not!" I exclaimed

"It's because I'm blind, isn't it?" he ranted

"No, its because I am sure Ella would prefer you and the rest of the Flock alive" I defended. Iggy blushed, and I tossed the keys to Fang, "Lets get a move on it!"

After four hours of the Nudge Channel, Gazzy and Iggy making evil schemes to get revenge on me for not letting Iggy drive, and Angel popping into my head, we finally arrived at my Mom's house. As soon as the car pulled up Mom and Ella burst through the door, arms opened, and attacked me and the rest of the Flock. "Max, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, its so good to see you guys again" exclaimed my Mom. I hugged her and wouldn't let go. "I missed you Mom," I said.

We walked into the house and the smell of chocolate chip cookies was overpowering any other thoughts in my head. "I knew you were coming and were going to want some cookies," said my Mom. That's one of the things I love most about her, she really cares about us.

After I wolfed down a tray of cookies and received various burns on my tongue, I unpacked my stuff into my room. Mom had some renovations done recently, which were totally unnecessary. She built an extended wing in her house (no pun intended) with four extra bedrooms for us. Nudge and Angel got the pink one at the end of the hallway, next to them were Iggy and Gazzy (poor Angel and Nudge), and across the hall was my bedroom, and of course Fang's. Speaking of Fang…


	2. The Bra Incident

**So this story got deleted :( but luckily I downloaded a back-up :). I am going to edit it a little bit (not too much.) Thank you all for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites.**

**I have been really busy lately so I am going to add as many chapters as I can at a time, but on Sunday I am going on a tour of Europe for a month so I will not be updating.**

* * *

Max POV

I figured I may as well get started with the unpacking. I put away my jeans, my shirts, my socks, and my shorts. I turned around to put away my bras when a chill went down my back. It felt like someone is in here. I did a 360. Nobody. I must be paranoid. I neatly folded my bras and opened the drawer when Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. He startled me so much I dropped my bras all over the floor, and my face turned bright red.

"FANG!" I yelled, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I'm sorry" Fang defended, but judging by the humor in his voice, he wasn't the least bit sorry. He bent down to pick up a bra, "So you are a C huh?" he commented, "Are they going to get any bigger?"

My face turned even redder. I could see this was amusing him. I snatched my bra away from him, picked up the rest on the floor, shoved them in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Wow, pissy much?" Fang teased. I wanted to slap him. He danced around my room chanting, "34 C! 34 C!" I swear steam was coming out of my ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. He froze. I only cursed when I was really ticked off, and Fang knew that.

"Geez, take it easy Max. I was just joking. I will stop sneaking up on you, promise." He leaned in to kiss me but I turned around and stormed out of the room. "Girls" I heard Fang mumble under his breath.

Ella was waiting in the living room, but as soon as she saw me she knew something was wrong, "Max? What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. Tell Mom I will be back" I raged. From the sound of my tone, I wasn't very convincing. I sprinted out the door and unfurled my wings. Free at last. Flying is the only time where I can think clearly, and right now I had a lot to think about. What was up with Fang? Did I do something?

I flew into the cave that Fang and I found. It hadn't changed since the last time I had been here, not that I would have expected it to. I sat down on the cold floor and put my head on my knees. A few tears rolled down my face. Weird. I rarely cry, and I wasn't sad. I must be sick. Before I could think about possible reasons for the tears, I got really angry. I punched the cave wall, allowing the blood to roll down my knuckles. Geez, talk about hormones. This had never happened to me. I just sat down on the cave floor and looked into the sky, until I saw a tiny blob coming my way growing bigger and bigger.

It was Fang. He landed on the floor of the cave gracefully and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry," he said again, "What I did was really inappropriate. I shouldn't have snuck up on you and I shouldn't have taken your bra." he said, as sincerely as he could. That was the best apology I have ever heard from Fang, well it was the only, but still. How could I stay mad at him anyway?

"I forgive you," I said, "But if you EVER sneak up on me again like that I will kick your skinny little but from here to Australia, got it?." I said. He nodded. I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, and started drawing little circles on my back. I tangled one of my hands through his hair and the other one rested on his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and I happily straddled him. Without any warning, he turned me over so my back was on the hard floor. Without stopping the kiss, he ever so gently laid on top of me. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off, clearly getting the hint. I traced his abs, and boy did he have abs. Since when was this boy so toned?

Fang POV

It took all of my control to prevent ripping off her clothes. I was on top off her, tongue down her throat, when she hinted to take my shirt off. I want to take off her top so badly. Should I hint? After she got so mad at me about the bra incident I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Luckily, she hinted at me. She sat up and started taking off her shirt. I assisted her and pushed her back down. I put my hands on top of her bra and she let out a quiet moan. I decided to risk it; I slid my right hand under her bra. She let me keep it there, so I put my left hand under there too. I started massaging her breasts. She was letting out small, quiet moans. I flicked her nipple with one of my hands and was rewarded with an even loader moan. "You like that?" I whispered into her ear, as dirty as I could. Note to self, work on dirty voice. She slightly nodded. I'm surprised she didn't burst out in laughter.

I struggled to try to release the clasp at the back of her bra. Noting my struggle, Max put her hands on top of mine and helped me. After she helped me slide it off, I took in her beauty. She was perfect, in every way. I started getting hard. My face started to sweat, surely she noticed. I kept massaging her breasts, flicking her nipple occasionally. She pulled away and said, "I think we should go back".

As much as I wanted to stay here with her, she was right. The Flock wasn't stupid; they would know something was up. I stood up and reached my hand out to pull her up. Before letting her put her bra back on, I kissed her again, smashing my lips against hers, and pulled back.

"I love you," I said meaningfully. She looked up at me with those deep chocolate eyes that I loved so much.

After what felt like ages, she replied, "I love you too, Fang." Max, the girl of my dreams, loves me. She loves me! We kissed for another minute before she pulled away and put her bra and shirt back on. We flew back, hand in hand, entering a house with a confused Flock and an angry Dr. M.

"Where were you two?" she harped. I had to control myself from laughing.

"Fang and I fought, so I flew off to clear my mind. He followed me and we made up, so we are ok now." Max said, as innocently as possible. Dr. M looked at me, and then back at Max. She turned away and went back into the kitchen to help Iggy make dinner.


	3. A Bloody Mess

**So this story got deleted :( but luckily I downloaded a back-up :). I am going to edit it a little bit (not too much.) Thank you all for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites.**

**I have been really busy lately so I am going to add as many chapters as I can at a time, but on Sunday I am going on a tour of Europe for a month so I will not be updating.**

**Oh, and a note about this chapter because I got a lot of comments about it earlier, yes, normally 16 is very old to be getting your period for the first time, but remember Max is not normal!**

* * *

Max POV

I kept staring at Fang during dinner. He loved me, and man did I love him too. Iggy made chicken. It was one hell of a delicious bird. After finishing dinner and clearing my dishes, I felt cramps in my lower abdomen. "Ow" I moaned under my breath. Fang heard it, and walked over to me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you get another one of your headaches?" Fang asked concerned. I was holding my stomach, curled on the sofa in a ball. I was in much more pain than I was letting out. It wasn't like a punch in the stomach pain, or even a stomach flu nausea pain, it was something entirely different, but regardless of what it was, I needed to stay strong, for the Flock. They are all still children, and children need a leader, a _strong_ leader at best, so they can't see me weak.

"I'm fine," I choked out. "I think I ate something that upset my stomach." I rolled over and he started rubbing my stomach. Ella came over to me with some Advil and a glass of water. I sat up and swallowed the pills. Fang carried me up to my bed bridal style. He tucked me in the way that I used to tuck in the kids, and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Max," he said. With that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up, and instantly my stomach tightened. I sat up, bad idea. Before I fell back onto my pillows, I saw blood. A lot of blood. Crap. I think that this meant I got my period. Jeb explained it to me years back, but I never thought it would actually happen to me. "ELLA!" I screamed as loud as I could. She ran into my room in a panic.

"Max, what is it… oh." She looked down and obviously noted the blood.

"MOM!" she hollered.

"What is it with all the yelling?" Mom said as she entered my room. She saw the blood as well. She smiled at me. I don't know why she was happy. I guess she was excited that I actually got my period; none of us knew if it was even possible. I guess we just found out.

"Ella, go see if we have anything in the bathroom." She ordered. Ella exited my room and my Mom looked at me.

"Max, it's going to be ok. How are the cramps?" she asked.

"Mom, it hurts so bad" I choked out.

"I heard screaming so I came up and… Max?" he said walking into my room, obviously noting the blood as well. Geez, does the boy now how to knock? He sat on my bed, and started rubbing my stomach the same way he did last night.

"Max, did you just get your, uh, you know…" he said, awkwardly looking at the wall. I nodded. He looked down.

"I couldn't find any tamp… Fang. Get out of here NOW!" Ella screamed. Fang froze. He silently got up and walked away. Ella sat down on the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry Max, its just that this is a girl thing and… well, Fang isn't girl. At least to the extent of my knowledge." she joked. I smiled a little bit.

"It's ok" I replied. She looked at Mom and said very quietly; "Mom, we are out of tampons" Mom nodded and whispered to her to go ask Fang to come back in here.

Fang walked into my room and sat back down next to me. "Fang," Ella said, "Would you do anything for Max?"

"Of course" he said. Very clever Ella, very clever. I guess we are related after all.

"Ok, then I suppose you wouldn't mind running to the drugstore to buy Max some tampons," she said as sweetly as possible, but I could sense the sarcasm.

"Absolutely not" Fang replied. I tried giving him Bambi eyes.

"Please" I said, blushing.

"Why can't your Mom or Ella go?" he asked

"Because I need to stay with Max and Ella can't drive or FLY!" Mom replied.

"But" he whimpered. I stared at him, and whispered, "I love you Fang" into his ear. He nodded and walked downstairs. That's my man.

Ugh. That was so embarrassing. Mom told me it was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about, but I mean c'mon, you get your period, your boyfriend walks in, and then he has to go buy you tampons. Is it possible for me to not be embarrassed? At least this explains the mood swings and the cramps last night. Thank god, for a moment I thought I was going soft or emotional or something. I swear I owe Fang so much, but I'm more than positive he will come up with something for me to pay him back with.

Fang POV

Max owes me so much. I walked downstairs and grabbed Nudge. If I have to go, so does she. Plus, I need a girl for this. What do I know about tampons? Nothing. "C'mon Nudge," I said, "We are going, uh, shopping". She bought it. Her face lit up but she was a little confused. She opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off. "I'll explain on the way" I said.

When we were in the air, I explained to her what was going on, "Max got her, you know" I said

"OMG! MAX GOT HER PERIOD!" Nudge yelled excited, before I could even finish my sentence. Girls.

I shushed her and replied, "Yes. But don't tell anyone, I'm sure Max doesn't want the rest of the flock to know"

"So, are we going to buy her a present or something?" Nudge asked, still very confused.

"Actually, no, Max needs, ugh, tampons" I said, grimacing at the t-word.

Nudge's face made an "O"

We landed in a patch of bushes in back of a drugstore. I walked in awkwardly, letting Nudge do her thing. She grabbed two brightly colored boxes. I probably would have bought one of everything, thank god Nudge was here with me. I gave Nudge the money and let her pay. I still stood awkwardly at the door. I couldn't even step foot in there. "You owe me so much" Nudge mouthed. "I know," I mouthed back. Fighting whatever creations the School comes up with, fine. Buying tampons, I would rather be punched in the gut by a Flyboy. Twice.

I threw the two boxes on Max's bed and left before she could say thank-you. As much as I love her, the whole period thing sort of grosses me out. What can I say? I'm a dude. I walked downstairs to an ever-smiling Iggy. "So," Iggy said, as sarcastically and obnoxiously as possible, which in case you are new here, is _very _sarcastic and obnoxious. "Little Maxie-Poo got her period? Aw she is growing up so fast."

"Shut up!" I said defensively. He has no right to talk about Max that way.

"What, did you get it too?" He teased. That's it. I tackled him to the floor and pinned him to the ground, hands over his head, and barked, "First of all, don't you EVER talk about Max like that. Second of all, breathe a word of this, or even think a word of this, I will personally disconnect your balls from your body." That was enough to get Iggy to back off.

I went into my room and shut my door. Max owes me big time. I wonder what I can make her do to pay me back. I think I have just the idea. As I was brainstorming more payback, Max walked in and shut the door behind her. She was still holding her stomach. She came to the edge of my bed and sat down, still not looking at me. I shifted next to her and but my arm around her. She leaned into me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Thanks, Fang," she said, "I owe you". I came up with a thousand obnoxious remarks, consisting of 'Hell yeah you do's and 'Trust me, you will make it up to me's. I decided to stay quiet. Normal Max is scary enough when upset. Max PMSing is a whole new level of scary. That level is one I never ever want to challenge. Instead I just said, "Don't about worry sweetie." I figured when her period was over I would come up with something.


	4. Truth or Dare?

**So I need to be careful about the rating so this does't get taken down again, so this is edited a teensy bit from the last version. Don't worry, I promise you it's still just as good, actually, it's better.**

* * *

Max POV

Thank freaking god my period is over. Fang still hasn't told me what I needed to do to make it up to him for making him get me tampons, but I'm sure he has a plan. Him and Iggy entered my room. I'm screwed. "So," said Fang in his sweet-yet-sexy voice, "I found a way you can make our little incident up to me" he winked. Yeah, I'm totally screwed. "How?" I asked. He looked at Iggy and grinned, "Truth or Dare".

Playing Truth or Dare with the two biggest perverts on the planet was more than payback. If I didn't agree, I swear I would never hear the end of it. Mom and the younger ones went to see some animated movie. That leaves the house to just me, Fang, Iggy, and Ella for three entire hours. I might need excessive amounts of therapy after tonight. Fang took my hand and led me into his bedroom. We sat in a pathetic little circle-like shape. "Me first" said Iggy. I am beyond screwed.

"Fang," he said. I let out a breath. Good, he didn't pick me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Fang replied. What a wus.

"Do you want to have sex with Max?" Iggy asked. I almost choked. I swear I saw Fang blush. He looked at the floor. Well, does he want to have sex with me or not?

"Yes" he answered. He was definitely embarrassed. Serves him, right. He picked the game after all. Wait, did he say yes? He looked at me, then quickly back at the floor. I blushed. Iggy chuckled. Screw him.

"Ella," Fang said. Aw Fang, please go easy on her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Please, girls always go with truth" Iggy complained.

"Dare" Ella challenged. Fang grinned obnoxiously.

"I dare you to let Iggy top you." Damn you, Fang. That's my sister you are talking about.

"Well?" said Fang, lifting an eyebrow.

"Bring it" Ella said, directing it at Iggy. I turned around, and Fang did the same.

Ella POV

"Iggy is blind", I kept repeating to myself. It didn't calm my nerves at all. This is the first time any guy has ever felt me up. How does it feel? I'm about to find out. Max and Fang turned around. Thank god. Iggy gave me a dirty grin. If I didn't like him so much, I probably would've slapped him. He lifted my shirt off my chest. Before unhooking my bra, he kissed me. On the lips. With tongue! Eek!

This was, yes, my first kiss. I can't wait to tell Nudge, wait, should I tell Nudge? Maybe I will leave out the topping part. Iggy moved his hands to my back, and unhooked my bra. Damn, he was good. He kept his hands at my side and continued kissing me. I looked over at Max. Her back was still turned but I knew she was horrified. He slowly slid his hands over my breasts. Slowly and gently, he started massaging them. It felt… sort of… good. Like a weird kind of good. He slid his thumb over my nipple. I jumped then moaned slightly. He smiled and started flicking it. I was practically jumping out of my skin.

Fang interrupted us, "I'm turning around in 10, 9, 8…" he started counting down. Iggy helped me put my bra back on. I slid on my tank top. Max and Fang turned around. Max looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I blushed and looked at my lap. It was my turn to ask someone. I picked Iggy. "Iggy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth" Iggy replied. And he said girls always picked truth. I swear him and Fang are sort of pathetic. I decided to take a risk.

"Who do you like. And I mean like have a crush on?" I asked. He replied quickly, not even thinking over his answer.

"Well, you." He replied. My heart sped up. He leaned in to kiss me. It was much shorter than the last one, but only because Max and Fang were right there. I pulled away and Max winked at me. Iggy and I kissed! Twice! I could really get used to this game. I think now I really have a chance with Iggy.

"Max," Iggy said, continuing the game. Poor Max, Iggy picks the worst dares. "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she replied, as if she was asking for a challenge.

"I dare you to go into your room with Fang and give him a lap dance, underwear only." Yeah, like I said, poor Max.

Max POV

Where in Iggy's perverted head does he come up with these things? "Scared?" Iggy teased.

"Max, you don't have to do this." Fang whispered quietly into my ear. Please. Me, Maximum Ride, backing down from something as simple as a dare? Never. I stood up, took Fang's hand, and led him into my room. I closed the door. I heard giggles coming from Iggy and Ella.

Fang sat on my bed. I guess this was his payback. Before removing any clothes, he pulled me in to kiss me. I pulled back and smiled as seductively as I could. I think I heard Fang chuckle. I lifted my arms in the air and pulled off my shirt. I walked closer to Fang, and he unhooked my bra. I didn't care very much. Fang had seen me topless before. He didn't even bother waiting for me to take my pants off. He grabbed me by the hips and smashed his lips against mine, kissing me hungrily. I felt his warm hands on my breasts.

I turned around and pulled off my jeans. His facial expression changed. He was definitely turned on, but I could tell he was trying to hide it. I smiled and straddled him. I slowly rocked back and forth. I felt him getting hard. There was a weird tingly sensation in my lower regions, kinda like an itch. I kept rocking slowly until Fang practically begged for mercy. I picked up the pace. He kissed me hard, shoving his tongue to the back of my throat. We were interrupted after a few minutes.

"Are you two having fun in there?" Ella chuckled. Fang pulled away and motioned to the door. Damn it. Fang stood by the door as I got my clothes back on. We walked out and whoa! Ella and Iggy were all over each other. Ella saw me and turned bright red. Iggy pulled away embarrassed. "Seems like you guys were productive as well," Fang said sarcastically. Not as productive, I thought to myself.


	5. The 'Talk'

**I modified this a little bit from the original, enjoy!**

* * *

Max POV

Mom caught Fang and I kissing this morning. It wasn't one of our super steamy kisses, but it was on the lips and with tongue. Plus, it didn't help that his hands were on my butt. Mom decided it was best to give us 'the talk'. Just kill me now.

Fang and I walked into the living room and Mom sat down on the sofa across from us. The rest of the Flock, plus Ella, were in the basement watching a movie. That means not even Iggy can here our 'talk'. Thank god. If Iggy heard this, I swear the dirty jokes would never end. And I mean never. Mom started talking, "I have noticed the two of you have gotten, well, intimate lately," I looked down. She wouldn't. "I just want to make sure you don't do anything that could have serious consequences on the rest of your life." She would.

"Mom, Fang and I are not doing it!" I said, completely embarrassed. Why would she even bring this up? Plus, I am completely responsible for my own actions, and even though she is my Mom, she cannot really tell me what I can or can't do. That's been my job since Jeb deserted us.

"I understand that you two have feelings for each other and are experiencing some physical changes that make your hormones very active." She continued, completely ignoring my statement. I looked at Fang. His expression was just blank.

"Mom! Fang and I are not having sex!" I almost yelled, forgetting about everyone else downstairs. Mom looked at me, and spoke again, "If or when you do decide you are both completely ready for sex, you must use protection."

"Mom! Jeb already beat you to this talk five years ago!"

"Well you didn't have a boyfriend five years ago, did you?"

"No, but I'm sure the facts are still the same, now please, we get it. I am not planning on having sex for awhile, and if and when I do I will be one hundred percent careful."

"Ok. You understand too, Fang?" she asked. Fang nodded. Mom left the room and joined the kids downstairs.

I put a pillow in front of my face and screamed into it. Fang laughed at my reaction. I put my hands against his chest and pushed. He fell off the sofa. Whoops. He got up, picked me up, put me on the ground, and pinned me on the floor. God he was strong. I surrendered and he kissed me. We joined the rest of the Flock downstairs. My Mom is so embarrassing sometimes. Does she not trust me at all?


	6. Iggy and Ella on a Date

**So this story got deleted :( but luckily I downloaded a back-up :). I am going to edit it a little bit (not too much.) Thank you all for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites.**

**I have been really busy lately so I am going to add as many chapters as I can at a time, but on Sunday I am going on a tour of Europe for a month so I will not be updating.**

**Oh, and a note about this chapter, I know technically this is a FAX story, but I couldn't help throwing in a little Eggy. If you don't like it, skip this chapter.**

**Also, super important: The movie in this chapter, Midnight in Paris, has nothing to do with the actual movie Midnight in Paris, its just something that I made up 'cause it sounded romantic.**

* * *

Iggy POV

I can't get Ella out of my head. Angel has sent me images of her. She was hot. Like, a 10, hands down. I wish I could see her with my own eyes. I have never wanted to see more in my life than I did now.

I think I need to have a guy talk with Fang. He is in love with Max, surely he will understand where I'm coming from here.

"Fang," I said, pounding on his door. He opened it, inviting me in. "Can we talk, you know, man to man?" I asked.

"Is it about Ella?" he asked. That was a stupid question, of course it was about Ella.

"Yeah" I responded, trying to keep my cool. Fang isn't very mushy gushy.

"Dude, grow some balls and ask her out." He said.

"What if she, you know, says no?" I asked. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Ig, Ella has a huge crush on you, I swear everyone in the world knows but you". Ella likes me? Really?

"How do I ask her out?" I saw Fang grin obnoxiously. Clearly, this wasn't his area of expertise, but he also has more experience in this department than I do.

"Dude, she is a girl. Ask her to a chick flick or something." Fang is a genius. I walked down the hall and knocked on Ella's door. She opened it.

"Iggy?" she said, a little bit confused. She probably thought I was Nudge.

"Ella," I started. Sweat broke out in the back of my neck. "Would you like to go see a movie tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Of course!" she said. I smiled, and then out of nowhere she hugged me. Finally, I got a date with Ella.

Ella POV

Am I dreaming or did Iggy just ask me out? Eek! He left my room, and I ran to Nudge, banging on her door. She opened it and looked at me.

"What is it Ella?" She asked tiredly, obviously just waking up.

"Iggy asked me out!" I almost screamed. Nudge giggled and hugged me.

"Well it's about time!" she teased.

"What should I wear?" I asked her. Nudge is the fashion professional around here. She smiled and disappeared into her closet.

Now, I know Iggy is blind, but Angel told me she sends him images of me. It's a sweet, yet somewhat creepy gesture. Actually, it's very creepy.

"This." Nudge said, pulling out a top and a skirt from behind her back. The shirt was black and silver, covered in sequins. The skirt was simple, black and tight. Not to mention short. Iggy will love it!

"Nudge," I said, grinning like a crazy person, "It's perfect."

Max came into my room an hour later, with the I-know-what-you're-up-to grin. "So…" she started, "I heard you and Iggy have a date." She winked at me sarcastically.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" she said.

"Nudge!" We both said together, giggling.

"Does Mom know?" I asked, concerned. All though, I'm sure the whole house knows.

"Uh huh," Max said. "She thinks it's cute, but watch out or you two will get the talk." Right. I heard about that.

I grinned. Before Max saved me from those guys almost two years ago, I had no sisters (or brothers for that manner) to talk to. Now I have Max, Nudge, and Angel. Having them here is like having a sleepover that never ends.

"If Iggy lays a finger on you the wrong way," Max started. "I will squash him like a bug." I love Max and her protectiveness.

"Okay." I said. She giggled and went to the fridge.

* Later That Evening *

Iggy was wearing a button-down and jeans. He cleans up nice. Angel looked at me and winked. I guess she sent Iggy an image of me.

Nudge did my hair and make up. She straightened it then made soft curls at the end. That girl has some serious skills in the hair and makeup department as well, which confuses me a lot considering she has been on the run or in hiding most of her life. Iggy took a step closer and spoke, breaking the silence.

"You look beautiful" he said. Awww, he's so romantic.

"You look, uh, handsome." I said. I blushed. I'm no good at talking to guys. Mom was waiting at the car for us. Iggy opened the door for me to get in.

I didn't even know what movie he was taking me to. He likes action and horror movies with bombs and guns. I prefer romance or comedy. Mom waved us good bye and we headed into the theater. I stood next to Iggy as he went up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Midnight in Paris" he said. He looked at me as if asking for my approval. I smiled and whispered into his ear, "I have been dying to see this movie." He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

After finding seats, Iggy got up to go get popcorn. Knowing him, it was probably one of the jumbo- sized buckets that gets free refills.

He returned after 5 minutes. I was right, he did buy the jumbo. Iggy is so predictable sometimes.

The lights went off and the movie started. Iggy attempted the casual stretch-arms-and-yawn-to-put-arm-around-girl move. It was cheesy yet sweet.

"Why is she in Paris again?" Iggy asked me. Clearly he had no interest in the movie. It is a chick flick after all.

"Because the love of her life moved to Paris to get married to some one else and she was trying to stop him before it was too late." I replied.

"I get it now. The girl sounds like Dylan trying to take Max away from Fang" Iggy said. I laughed at his joke. We haven't seen Dylan since he left with Jeb a year ago.

"Speaking of the love of my life..." he continued. I blushed as he kissed me on the lips passionately. He started off slow, and then slowly got faster, hungrier. I couldn't remember anything else going on in the world. All my thoughts surrounded Iggy.

This was way better then the movie.

We kept kissing until Iggy got a piece of popcorn and put it into my mouth, mimicking the way Damon, the guy in the movie, put a piece of chocolate into Fiona's (the girl in the movie) mouth. It was cute. The popcorn was really buttery. It got all over my lips. Iggy licked it off for me. I giggled, but then the people behind us shushed us, causing both me and Iggy to start laughing historically.

I shushed him. I didn't really want to get kicked out. It wasn't that I was interested in the movie anymore, it was that I was just so much more interested in Iggy.

The movie ended and everybody stood up to go. It was over already? It felt like we were only 15 minutes in. I guess I lost track of time kissing Iggy.

"Want to go grab some food?" Iggy asked.

"Sure" I said.

He took me into some hibachi place across the street from the theater. I love hibachi. I guess Nudge hinted him.

"Reservation for Ride" he said. I almost laughed. He used Max's last name? I know they are family, its just that I never thought...

The waitress led us to a table with one of those grill things in the middle of it. There was a group of people sharing the table with us. They looked like they were having a girl's night.

The chef came in a ridiculous hat causing me to chuckle.

"What looks good?" Iggy asked. For a second, I forgot he was blind. I read him the menu and he nodded, making his decision. I just hope he doesn't order one of everything.

I ordered the shrimp and filet. Iggy ordered the chicken, filet, and shrimp platter with an extra side of fried rice. The chef set the grill on fire, causing the heat to almost singe my eyebrows.

"I need to get one of these for the kitchen" Iggy whispered into my ear.

"No, bad idea. Max might try to cook on it and she will burn the house down" I replied. We both laughed.

Dinner was great. Iggy told the chef it was my birthday so we would get free fried ice cream. I blushed as the waitresses came out with a lit candle stuck in a huge mound of fried ice cream in chocolate sauce singing "Happy Birthday". I played along. Who can pass up free fried ice cream?

Iggy ended up eating most of it. He put the last bite into my mouth with his spoon, wiping off the chocolate sauce on my chin with his thumb. We looked into each other's eyes and started laughing uncontrollably. The girls sharing the table with us stared. Iggy payed for dinner and said something Japanese to the chef.

"Since when do you know Japanese?" I asked him.

"Since I decided on where I was taking you for our date." he replied, emphasizing the word 'date'. He really is romantic, he learned Japanese for me!

"What did you say?" I asked.

"It was either, 'Thank you, the food was delicious' or 'Thank you, your butt was delicious'. I get those two mixed up." We both laughed.

Mom was waiting for us in front of the restaurant. Before exiting, I pecked Iggy on the lips, standing on my tippy toes. He is a good half a foot taller than me.

"Thank you, Iggy. I had a great evening." I said. He smiled, obviously pleased that I enjoyed myself.

We made our way to the car and Mom waved to us. _Please Mom don't embarrass us!_

"How was your date?" she asked.

"Great." Iggy and I said at the same time.

It truly was the greatest night of my life.


	7. Bahama Breeze

Max POV

"We are going on vacation!" said Mom.

"Where? Where?" Nudge asked enthusiastically.

"Bahamas." Mom said. All the kids cheered. Bahamas? Warm air and pretty beaches. Isn't that really expensive?

"But I have more news," she said. "Jeb is taking us."

Of course he is. Ever since Jeb left with Dylan, he has been trying to buy back our love. Well guess what Jeb, your bank account is only so big. Fang looked at me. I guess we were thinking the same thing.

"I hate Jeb! He left us TWICE and now he expects to waltz back in and buy back our love. The kids may be falling for it, but I refuse." I ranted, entering my room and throwing myself on my bed.

"Just take a deep breath and count to ten." Fang said obnoxiously. I threw my pillow at him. It hit him in the face. I grabbed another one and screamed into it. I hate Jeb. I hate him so much.

Fang waited for me to calm down before he spoke again. Good move on his part.

"So, are we telling the kids they can't go?" he asked.

"No," I said. "We are going. If he wants to blow his money, fine. Plus, the kids really deserve a vacation." Jeb can buy us the world for all I care. I may forgive, but I never forget. Ever.

"So that means I get to see you in a bikini for an entire week" Fang said as perverted as possible.

"We'll see about that." I replied. Lets see him beg, shall we?

Instead he pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing me. His mouth forced mine open and his tongue touched mine. His hands made his way from my waist to my hips, and then down to my butt. I ran my fingers through his hair.

He started kissing my jaw, my chin, and then he sucked on the pulse point on my neck. I swear if he leaves a hickey…

"Max! Fang!" Mom yelled. Fang got off me and awkwardly stood up.

"Mom, we were just kissing." I said.

"It looked like you two were doing far more than 'just kissing'" she replied. I swear if she gives us another talk I will never kiss Fang again while she is within a one-mile radius.

"I'm sorry Dr. Martinez. We got a little carried away. I won't let it happen again." Fang said. Mom nodded and he awkwardly walked out of my room. Mom glared at me and crossed her arms. I wish she would just say something already. This suspense is killing me.

Instead she just shook her head and left my room. I once again screamed into my pillow.

- The next day -

The one thing about flying on an airplane is that it is incredibly claustrophobic. We are also trapped in a closed area with no windows... with the Gasman. However, I am sure that if the plane goes down, the kids with the wings will make it out just fine.

Angel 'convinced' the flight attendants to give us twice the amount of snacks and drinks for free. I have to say, airplane food is pretty nasty. And that's coming from me, who would eat roasted rabbit on a stick any day of the week.

As soon as we got off the plane, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge ran to the window.

"Look Max, real palm trees!" Nudge shrieked. Welcome to paradise.

When we arrived at our 'motel' it looked like we were in some edition of 'celebrity dream vacation homes'. There was one big main building in the center, surrounded by small houses in the middle of the ocean. I wonder how Jeb paid for this one. The only way to get to the houses was by swimming or by walking across a narrow bridge. Or, in our case, flying works too.

Mom checked us in at the front desk. "Reservations for Batchelder." She said. That asshole. The person at the front desk typed stuff into the computer and handed us our keys.

"Houses 23, 24, 25, and 26" he said. Jeb paid for four houses? That man has balls.

We walked across the bridge to the left of the main building. I had to resist the temptation of pushing somebody into the water. Mom handed us three sets of keys.

"Divide these amongst yourselves. Ella and I are going to stay in house 26." She said. Ella waved good-bye to us and rolled her suitcase into her little house.

"Angel, who do you want to bunk with?" I asked. I predicted Nudge.

"Nudge" she said. I was right. The two of them giggled as they walked into house 25. Gazzy snatched the keys for house 24.

"You two have fun." Iggy said to Fang, patting us both on the back. I blushed. Fang rolled his eyes. He took both suitcases and rolled them into house 23. Our house. I giggled to myself at the thought of sharing an actual house with Fang.

I walked into the house. One bed. Next to the bedroom there was a small living room, a bathroom, a mini kitchen, and a porch. On the porch there was a hot tub and lounge chairs. This must have cost Jeb a bloody fortune. I walked out to the porch and Nudge saw me and waved.

"Isn't this the coolest thing ever?" She shouted.

"Definitely." I shouted back, masking my sarcasm. As long as the kids were enjoying themselves.

I unpacked my stuff into one of the dressers. Fang did the same in the other one. Mom told us to meet her at the beach in twenty. Fang grabbed me from behind and twirled me around for a kiss.

"As long as we have this entire house to ourselves…" he started, inching towards the bed.

"Not while the kids are awake and next door!" I said. I wonder what Mom will say when she finds out the rooming assignments. Hopefully nothing.

The sand at the beach was pure white. It was almost unnatural. The four of our houses had our own private beach that made a 'C' shape. Houses 23 and 24 were to one side, and 25 and 26 were to the other. The houses were at an angle so that ours faced Nudge's and Angel's, and Iggy's faced Mom's.

We all met up at our little beach. It was very… peaceful. This was so much better than the last 'vacation' we took to Antarctica. All the kids ran into the water, getting into splash fights. Iggy and Ella joined. Mom pulled out a beach chair from the little shed at the edge of the beach and unfolded it. She took out some romance novel and started reading it.

I modestly took off my cover-up. Fang smirked. I kicked sand at him. The bikinis Nudge packed me were all, well, a little too revealing for my taste. Obviously Fang would disagree. The one I decided to put on was one of the less-revealing ones. But by less-revealing I mean that I got maybe an extra centimeter of coverage at my butt.

I walked into the clear water. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. It was a nice temperature. Instantly, Gazzy and Angel splashed water at me. I splashed them back. The water looked like it could go on forever. From what I could see, about a mile out there was an island with a waterfall. We could all fly there, and I'm sure Mom and Ella could take a jet ski or something. It looked romantic.

Fang was the last one to enter the water. He should really walk around shirtless more often. Even Iggy had abs. Ella seemed to be enjoying them. Fang's were better though. Somebody has been working out.

I looked at the kids and nodded. All at once, they attacked Fang with water and hugs. He couldn't get them all at once. Ella and I laughed uncontrollably. He mouthed "help" to me, but I just shook me head. He would get me for this later.


	8. Waterfall Wreck

Fang POV

How is it possible that I lucked out sharing my own personal house with Max? I'm sure when Dr. M finds out about it things will change. Its not like we were going to have sex or anything; Dr. M is protective of Max, I mean she is her daughter after all. Max and I had to walk down to the beach that was shared between our four houses. I have to say, Jeb is very good at ass kissing.

The kids seemed to be enjoying the water. Angel was showing off her underwater breathing skills. The rest of the kids could do it too, but Angel was by far the best at it. Gazzy ended up choking. Ella tried to learn, but she was kind of a lost hope. Poor Ella, she hasn't grown gills.

My attention went to Max as she took off her cover-up. I have seen her half-naked a few times before, but I swear each time I see her she gets more and more beautiful. She blushed a little bit when she saw me watching her. I like making Max blush; it's like my own personal game.

She joined the rest of the flock in the water, and was greeted by splashing and what looked to be chicken fighting. Ironic huh?

Dr. M was lounged on a chair reading a book, so I decided instead of looking like a depressed little sap, I should get in the water too. I was greeted with bear hugs from Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Max and Ella were giggling hysterically. Oh Max, I will get you for this.

The flock broke into teams and we had ourselves a little chicken fight showdown. Max got on my shoulders, Ella on Iggy's, and Angel on Gazzy's. Nudge was the 'referee'. Personally, I think she was scared we would beat her, which we would. The first match was between Max and Ella. This would be an easy win, considering Ella is a puppy dog. Max could take her down with her pinkie finger.

As soon as Max even came close to Ella, Ella started laughing and lost balance, falling into the water. That went by quicker than I thought.

Next was Angel vs. Ella. My money was on Angel. She would probably cheat and 'convince' Ella to fall off. Surprisingly, Ella stood her ground against Angel but in the end Angel still won.

For the last match, Gazzy got on top of Iggy's shoulders and Angel got on top of Ella's shoulders. All six of us battled it out until Max and I were the last team standing. As soon as Gazzy and Angel were down, I dunked Max. She playfully slapped me on the arm.

This meant war. I grabbed her by the waist and continuously dunked her. It was until the rest of the Flock ganged up on me that I went down.

All of us walked back to our houses exhausted. Well, all of us but Dr. M. Max decided it was nap-and-shower time for the entire Flock.

The beach was fun. Dr. M made us a picnic. Tonight we were eating dinner at some fancy restaurant on a yacht thing. I had never been on a yacht. But you know, yachting is definitely up there on my bucket list.

Max fell asleep as soon as her body hit the bed. I decided I needed a shower. The knobs on the shower were strange, and it took me a minute to figure out which way was hot and which way was cold. Lets just say I found this out the hard way. I looked at the soaps the motel had supplied us with. Great, they were all lavender scented. I'm never going to hear the end of this, this will totally ruin my macho image.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I kept on smelling my arms, as if the scent would magically go away. I tried to mask it with deodorant and cologne, but nothing seemed to work. I guess I'm going to smell like Ella. I hope Iggy doesn't mistake me for her.

Max was still asleep when I walked into the bedroom. I wonder how Max feels about sharing the bed. It wouldn't be the first time we have shared one, its just back then we didn't have feelings for each other, or at least we didn't tell each other about them. I have loved Max from the first moment I laid eyes on her. Corny, I know.

Max looks so peaceful when she is asleep. Whenever I am with her when she is asleep, I pull an Edward Cullen and watch her. Not in a creepy, sneak-into-her-house-through-her-window type way though. She just looks so peaceful, thats all.

I admitted that I was tired myself, so I went over to the couch and stretched out on it. I didn't want to sleep in bed with her unless I knew Max was ok with it.

I woke up to the sound of Max in the shower. I looked at the clock; I was out for an entire hour. I guess I really was tired after all. I heard the water turn off and Max stepped out. I tried to keep my thoughts PG just incase Angel happened to be listening in. I didn't want to scar her anymore than I already had in the past.

Seconds later, the blow dryer turned on. I decided Max's shower was none of my business so I grabbed a coke from our mini fridge and walked out onto the porch. I noticed Gazzy and Iggy were in the hot tub. Gazzy waved to me.

I sat down on the chairs and looked out into the ocean. There, a few miles out, was the waterfall Max was blabbing about. It seemed pretty cool. Maybe Max and I could sneak out there for a date. The thought sent chills down my spine. Max and I have only been on a few other real dates before.

Max stepped out into the porch. "C'mon lazy, dinner in ten." she said. I realized I was still in sweats. I looked over and Iggy and Gazzy were gone.

As I waited for Max outside ready to escort her to dinner, I noticed that I had completely buttoned my shirt wrong. Apparently we had to dress somewhat decent. No ripped and blood stained clothing. As I rebuttoned my shirt, Max stepped out. I had to remind myself to breathe. She was wearing a navy and white floral print dress that I assumed Nudge picked out. It was a halter top and the bottom stopped halfway between her butt and her knees.

"You look beautiful" I said. Max blushed. I couldn't help but smirk. I win again.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she replied.

The rest of the Flock shortly joined us. Gazzy even looked kinda decent. Angel was wearing some tutu ensemble that only she could pull off. I'm guessing Nudge did her hair because it was in some fancy up-do. Iggy started blushing. What a sap. I guess Angel sent him an image of Ella.

The yacht restaurant was about a quarter of a mile from our little development. The yacht itself was easily as big as a very large house. We were greeted by a hostess that showed us to our table. It was right on the deck. I pulled out the chair for Max, trying to be a gentlemen.

The menu consisted of very overpriced seafood. I decided to go with the biggest lobster on the menu. Considering Jeb was paying, I decided I would order a side of caviar as well. Max looked at me approvingly.

The waitress looked at us in the all too familiar there-is-no-way-those-little-kids-can-eat-all-that-food look.

After ten minutes, our food was ready. We had to make a lot of room on the table available, pushing the flower centerpiece onto the floor. We got a lot of strange looks from people at other tables.

The food was amazing. Caviar, however, not really my thing. Angel and Nudge devoured it for me. The waitress returned with a shocked look on her face that we all indeed ate so much food.

"Could we please have a dessert menu?" Angel asked sweetly. The waitress just nodded and handed us a few for the table.

"What looks good?" I asked Max. She shrugged.

"Creme Brûlée. Maybe an apple pie a la mode to go with it" she said in an evil tone that I found incredibly sexy. I would ask to share something with her the way they do in the movies, but I know she would want her own. Two of her own, actually.

The waitress returned and again gave us the similar glance. Everybody but Ella and Dr. M ordered two desserts. Gazzy actually ordered three. Max asked for the check. The waitress gave it to her and went to collect our desserts. The check was $945. Good thing Jeb was paying.

The dessert was better than Iggy's, and thats saying something. Ella didn't finish her lava cake, so Angel and Nudge split it. Most people were looking at us and thinking 'how are they not obese?'. Nudge signed Jeb's name and we got up and exited the yacht. I have to say, yachts aren't that special. It just gives them an excuse to double the price on the food. Whatever, works for me.

As the kids went back to the houses for bed, Max and I snuck out to the waterfall. We flew out there as soon as it was dark. It was pretty romantic after all. Not that I am into any of that stuff, but apparently Max is.

I took off my shirt and jeans and went under the waterfall, taunting Max to join me. The water made goosebumps appear all over my skin. For all you people reading this that have dirty minds, yes I have boxers on.

"If I ruin this dress Nudge will _kill_ me." She said. I started flapping my arms like a chicken, teasing her until she finally obliged. She slowly kicked off her sandals and slid out of her dress. It was kind of a shame she was wearing a tank top underneath her dress. At least it was a white tank top, if you know what I'm saying.

Max cannon-balled into the pool of water, and slowly swam under the waterfall with me. She was shivering, so I wrapped my arms around her, trying to warm her up.

"We are such idiots! We don't even have towels!" Max said, her teeth chattering. She had to speak louder than normal because the sound of the waterfall almost completely droned her out.

"Who needs towels when you have me?" I said, "Wanna fly to the top?" She nodded.

"Race you" Max said teasingly. Of course she would win. The waterfall was easily 100 feet high. I would guess it was probably closer to 150. Max and I took off at the same time. but she got to the top a few seconds before. She sat at the top, her feet dangling over the edge. Her tank top was completely see-through, revealing her bra. I joined her at the edge, wrapping my wings around both of us to keep us warm.

Max leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, forcing her mouth open. Our tongues fought for dominance, but she gave up and let me be in charge. This was the one thing she would let me be in charge of, so I took advantage of it.

"C'mon, we got to go back unless you want hyperthermia." Max whined. We were both shivering. I nodded. As usual, she was right.

Max and I swooped down to pick up our clothes, and flew back to our little house. Awaiting us was a furious Dr. M. She has got to stop catching us at these moments.

"It's not what it looks like" Max explained. I wonder what this looked like to Dr. M. Her daughter and her boyfriend were dripping wet and practically naked, carrying their clothes. I guess it looks pretty bad.

"Then what exactly happened, because I'm sure it can't be worse than what I'm thinking of." Dr. M said, infuriated.

"Dr. Martinez, Max and I flew out to the waterfall and wanted to go for a swim. We didn't want to ruin our clothes so we took them off. I promise you nothing happened."

"Well, we did kiss. But I swear thats as far as we went." Max said, totally not helping.

Dr. M shot daggers at Max and then back at me. She stormed out of our house. I'm sort of surprised she didn't mention anything about us sharing a house. Maybe she was too angry to notice.

Max yawned as she wrapped a towel around her, stripping out of her wet clothes. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I changed out of my wet boxers and put on sweats. As soon as she got out, I got in. The warm water felt amazing considering I felt like an ice cube. This time I brought in my own soap, so I didn't end up smelling like a flower again.

When I got out Max was resting on the bed. "I'll sleep on the couch" I said, hoping she would tell me that was unnecessary. Instead, she just nodded and trailed off into sleep. That selfish little devil. I stretched out once again on the couch and fell asleep. I've slept in worse places.


	9. The Question

Max POV

Angel insisted that we go snorkeling. Apparently there were pretty fish that she was just _dying _to converse with. Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella seemed to really want to go too. Iggy thought it was pointless, considering he wouldn't be able to see anything. Angel and Nudge gave me Bambi eyes. I could not resist the force of the Bambi eyes.

"Fine, we can go snorkeling." I said. Angel's face lit up.

There was a little coral reef that was apparently a few miles out. We took a boat there. I had to admit, it was pretty cool. I could see tons of colorful little fish.

We got goggles with snorkels and flippers and were ready to go. Angel took off her snorkel, considering she didn't need it with her creepy gills thing. Nudge was getting pretty good at it too. Gazzy choked almost every time he attempted it.

Ella finally persuaded Iggy to come with us. I felt bad for him, there was really no point in snorkeling if you can't see the fish. He just floated at the top of the water.

Angel POV

I love little fish. They are so cute. I once tried to convince Max to let me get a fish as a pet since Total got married, but she said no. I heard a lot of nervous thoughts from fish as they saw us, but I tried to reassure them.

_Don't worry, we will not hurt you. _I thought. After that, they started swimming up to me. All of them were still keeping their distance from the rest of the Flock, but as time went by they swam closer and closer.

Max was enjoying herself. _I told you so._ I thought into Max's head. She glared at me and rolled her eyes. Max doesn't like being wrong.

I sent images of the pretty fish into Iggy's head. He relied on some of my images nowadays. Lately most of them have been of Ella. Will those two love puppies just go out on another date already?

Everything on this vacation has been so amazing. I know Max can't wait to go home, because she normally hates letting Jeb give us gifts. I like his gifts. It's his way of showing he still cares about us.

Max POV

I don't like snorkeling that much. All there is to do is stare at fish as they swim away from you. After deciding snorkeling was a waste of time, Iggy, Fang, and I flew back early, leaving Ella and the kids with Mom.

"Wanna hit the hot tub?" Fang asked. I nodded. A soak in the hot tub seemed so relaxing right now. Flying while soaking wet is almost as bad as flying through a blizzard. It was freezing cold, and I was shivering all over. I landed on the porch of our house, and slowly stepped into the hot tub. To my surprise, no relief from the cold hit me.

"Is it broken or something?" I asked. No bubbles were coming out and the water was warm, but not hot. Fang started laughing, "What?" I asked.

"Max, the hot tub needs to turn on before it gets warm" Fang said. Oh. I knew that.

"I'm going to take a nap. You two lovebirds behave yourselves." Iggy said obnoxiously. I sometimes want to slap that kid.

"We'll try our best." Fang replied.

After a few minutes, the water finally got hot. "I want one of these in my bathroom" I said to Fang.

"Ask Jeb, I'm sure he will be more than happy to supply one." Fang replied. I glared at him. He knew better than anyone how much I hate Jeb's gifts. If Jeb wants to waste his money trying to buy back our love, let him, but I refuse to lead him to think his gifts are appreciated. Asking him for something will do just that.

Playfully, I splashed Fang. He made a wincing sound, as if he was in pain.

"Fang, I'm so sorry! I didn't think the water was that hot and I just did it as a joke and–" Fang shushed me with a kiss.

"Max, listen to yourself. You sound like Nudge, and you are about as gullible as Ella." he said. That little bastard! I thought I burned his face with the water!

"Jerk." I barked at him. Instead of taking offense, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. He licked my bottom lip, requesting entrance. I gladly opened my mouth as our tongues had a little wrestling match. As usual, Fang won, so I let him take control. He likes being in control, considering it's usually me.

I broke the kiss to turn the water heater off. It was getting unbearably hot. It was good timing too, because as soon as I did I saw Mom and the kids walk by. Mom does not need to catch us in another its-not-what-it-looks-like moment. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella saw us and ran to get into the hot tub. Gazzy jumped in, causing hot water to splash Nudge in the face.

"Kids, dinner is at six, I advise you to get washed up before then." she said as she walked back towards her own house.

"You heard her, five more minutes and then its off to the showers." I said. Gazzy moaned. The kid has a fear of soap and water.

After showering, I stepped out and tried to comb a hairbrush through my tangled hair. I winced as the brush got caught on a knot, and then carefully brushed over it. Salt water really turns my hair into crap.

Tonight we were going to a restaurant that was more kid-friendly. No more yachting, and no more dresses. Instead I got to wear jeans and a non-bloodstained tank top. I let my hair dry naturally and kept it down. I had a feeling we couldn't do that much damage to Jeb's credit card tonight.

The gathered in the middle of the bridge by the main building and we made our way to the restaurant. It was called Bubba's Barbecue. Sounds delicious. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet, meaning kids under 13 paid $20 for unlimited food and anybody over 13 paid $25. They were defiantly going to lose some money on this one. We were all given plates and made our way to the buffet table for our first trip. Yes, I did say first, because knowing us we would be going back for more multiple times.

I was correct. All of us, including Angel, made four trips, filling our plates to the top. The food was actually better than it was on the yacht. There were burgers and fries and cookies instead of lobster and caviar. After licking our plates clean, Mom had a question for us.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, would you like to move in with Ella and myself" she asked. I couldn't believe she asked us that. I mean, I knew if I asked her if we could move in she would be fine with it, but the thought never really occurred to me of her asking us.

"Flock, lets take a vote. All in favor of moving in with my Mom and Ella raise your hand" I said. I knew the vote would be unanimous, I just wanted to make sure.

Surely enough, every hand at the table shot up. Mom grinned the biggest smile I had ever seen. She tried to give us all a big group hug, but Fang kinda stood outside of it awkwardly. He isn't big on the hugs. I glared at him and he inched in closer, awkwardly wrapping an arm around Angel. She turned around and gave him a big squeeze, winking at me. That's my girl. Fang turned bright red and Angel didn't let go. I startled giggling under my breath. She finally released and Fang took a big breath, as if he wasn't able to breath in Angel's bear hug.

"Then it's settled, when we go home you guys will move in." Mom said. Everybody cheered.

**So this story got deleted :( but luckily I downloaded a back-up :). I am going to edit it a little bit (not too much.) Thank you all for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites.**

**I have been really busy lately so I am going to add as many chapters as I can at a time, but on Sunday I am going on a tour of Europe for a month so I will not be updating.**


	10. Moving In

Dr. Martinez POV

Max and the rest of the kids agreed to move in with me. I finally get the opportunity to be like a real parent to them. Sure, parenting six unique kids with the appetite of a bull may be hard at times, but I have always wanted a big family and I love them all very much. Besides, I know Ella gets lonely all by herself.

I won't admit it to the kids, but another reason why I want Max to move in with me is so I can watch her and Fang with a closer eye. Those two have been very intimate lately. I know they are very responsible for their age, but they are still just teenagers. Hormonal teenagers at that.

The kids are all arriving tomorrow. Max needed a day to pack up the house and clean it so they could sell it. One of my friends is a realtor and will be able to get us a pretty good price on it. I don't know how Max will take not being in charge all the time. She is a born leader from the inside out, a very good one at that, but still she is only a child.

- The next day –

There was a knock on the door. They are here! "Ella, Max is here!" I shouted, racing to open the door. I was greeted by tight hugs coming from all the kids.

Ella came to the door as well. I welcomed them in and let them put their stuff in their rooms before sitting them down in the living room for a talk.

"Since you guys will now be living under my roof, I need to lay down the law. There are a few rules that need to be followed." I began. "First of all, there is to be absolutely no leaving the house for flying or any other activity after curfew without my permission." There were shocked looks on all of the kids faces. I guess they had never had a curfew before.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, your curfew is nine o'clock. Max, Iggy, Fang, since you are older, your curfew is ten o'clock. I expect you inside the house by that time. Understood?" I said. They all nodded.

"Another thing, now I'm sure this goes without saying but when I am not here Max is in charge, and there is absolutely no answering the door for anybody, you hear?" I continued. Hopefully there will be no attacks anytime in the near future. They all nodded again.

"Okay then, go ahead and unpack." I finished, dismissing them from the living room. There was complete and utter silence. I hope they didn't take the new rules too harshly.

Max POV

I agreed to move in, not to let Mom control my life! I'm still responsible for _my _Flock, and nothing will change that. A few rules I'm ok with, but curfews? We have never had a curfew before! What's next, school? We tried that once before and it didn't turn out so great.

I had to unpack all of my stuff. We had to take both cars to lug all of our bags here, meaning I had to drive, meaning all hell broke loose. Mom said we needed to get a driver's license before we could drive again. I honestly think that would be a good idea.

Some stuff was already unpacked from before we left for the Bahamas, but I still had four suitcases left to empty out. We had to leave some stuff behind, but Mom promised to take us all shopping tomorrow. Joy to the world.

Fang knocked on my door, cautious to not have a repeat of the last time I unpacked my stuff. "Max? Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. He opened the door.

"Need some help?" he asked. I nodded and handed him a small bag. How was he done so quickly?

"This is all stuff for the bathroom." I said. He nodded and went to unpack it.

Fang POV

Geez girls own a lot of stuff. If Max has twice the amount of stuff as I do, I wonder how much Nudge owns. Scratch that, I don't want to know. I unzipped the duffle Max gave to me, shoving various shampoos and soaps into the shower where they belong. Since the two of us are the oldest, we not only get our own rooms but we get our own bathrooms as well. Being the oldest has some advantages.

I put Max's toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink, lining them up neatly as if she would care. Maybe I'm becoming OCD or something. As I finished unloading the contents of the bag, I pulled out a box of tampons. Turning slightly red, I quickly shoved them in the cabinet trying to block out memories of that horrendous experience.

I exited the bathroom, finding an overly stressed Max trying to open a jammed drawer. She is kinda hot when she is frustrated. I walked over to her, pushed her gently aside, and carefully jerked the drawer open. "See?" I said obnoxiously. I liked making her blood boil sometimes.

"It just doesn't like me!" Max exclaimed in a voice so cute it almost hurt. I pecked her on the lips and went back to my room before Dr. M could catch us together again. I wonder what rules she would make to keep us "in line".

- The next day -

Max POV

As promised, Mom took us all to the mall. She handed me a credit card and told me I could go off on my own with the rest of the older kids. Thank god I didn't have to shop with Nudge. All I can say is I hope Mom and her bank account survive.

Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I walked in and out of many stores. Ella wanted to stop at some store called Abercrombie and Fitch. The store had some cute clothes, but between the smell and the music I almost passed out. Fang and Iggy were feeling the same way.

"You have five minutes." I said to Ella. She quickly disappeared into the store. Iggy felt some shirts as Fang and I went to look at some clothes. I had adjusted to the smell and the music was getting more and more bearable. Fang picked out some slutty bikini and raised an eyebrow. He has to be joking. I did need some more bathing suits, but I was defiantly not buying that one.

"Just try it on." Fang whined. I shook my head. "Pleeaasse! I will let you buy me a _colored_ t-shirt." He argued.

"I am _only_ trying it on." I muttered. Fang smiled and pushed the bikini into my chest. I got into an open dressing room and shut the door. The bikini was something Nudge would wear. It was red and navy plaid, not to mention s-l-u-t-t-y.

I put it one, tying it as tightly as I could. I looked in the mirror. It was cute, but I would never wear it out in public. It was way too revealing. Knowing Fang was waiting outside eagerly, I opened the door to the dressing room. Fang smiled as he saw me.

"You look amazing" he said. "Ella, tell Max how amazing she looks in that swim suit."

"Max! Oh my gosh you have to have to have to buy that! I have one just like it! It looks so cute on you please?" Ella pleaded. I glared at Fang, knowing I didn't have a choice. I nodded. Ella gave me a tight hug. I gave Fang my famous I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep look as I went back into my changing room to put my normal clothes back on. I would buy it, but who says I had to wear it?

Now it was Fang's turn to hold up his end of the offer. I went over to the t-shirts and picked two out. "You're choice, but I think pink is totally your color." I said evilly, holding up one pink shirt and one orange shirt, each with the Abercrombie logo on it. Fang gave me the same glare as I gave him earlier as he snatched up the two t-shirts and went to try them on.

"Fang? Are you ready?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"There is no way I'm coming out there." he replied. Stubborn little bastard.

"Come on, I held up my end of the deal, now it's your turn." He opened door. I almost exploded in laughter, but I contained myself for his sake. I had never really seen Fang in any color except black. Pink looked well, ridiculous on him. "Ella, come tell Fang how amazing he looks in this t-shirt" I said in the same way Fang said it about my bikini.

Ella had the same reaction as she did with my swim suit. Fang ended up purchasing it, along with a pair of jeans. I ended up with two more pairs of shorts, curtesy of Ella. She tried talking me into a skirt, but not even Bambi eyes and Angel's mind controlling could ever get me into one. Ella had a wardrobe full of clothes as she happily paid for them with Mom's credit card. I almost keeled over as they handed Fang his bag. There was a picture of a shirtless model on it. Let's just say Ella carried all the bags from that store.

We met up with Mom and the rest of the kids an hour later at the food court. Fang and I each were carrying a single bag while Ella had five of her own with the other four in Iggy's hands. I see the rest of the Flock was equally as successful. After catching up and showing off our new clothes, we got some lunch and headed back home. Thank god we were getting away from this place.


	11. Training Competition

Max POV

The Flock is way out of shape. Being the paranoid control freak that I am, I decided we all needed to start training again, whether they like it or not. Now, I'm not stupid. When the Flock doesn't want to do something, they won't do it, so I decided they needed a little motivation. How about some competition?

"Kids, get down here! I have an announcement." I hollered through the house.

"You're pregnant?" Iggy asked sarcastically. I shot him a death glare but unfortunately he couldn't see it.

"OMG Max! You're pregnant! How could you? You and Fang should have been smarter and used protection– but oh this is so exciting and there will be a new baby I wonder if it will have wings and will fly and what will you name it there are so many cute baby names it should be something cool like Fawn if it is a girl and if it is a boy you could name it–" Nudge continued, Fang cutting her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

Angel burst out laughing. "Max isn't pregnant!" She said. Nudge looked embarrassed. She mouthed 'sorry' to me apologetically. At least she shut up.

"I called you guys down hear because I have an announcement. All of us are out of shape and in the case of an attack we need some more training," I started. The kids looked at me like they were being tortured. "But, to make this more interesting I decided it would be a competition." Now all the kids faces lit up.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, you are the youngest so you guys are a team of three. Iggy, you get to be with Ella. That means Ella, you are going to need to work extra hard to keep up with Iggy and the rest of us." I said. Ella nodded. "And finally, Fang and I are a team."

"WHAT? That's no fair you guys will cream us!" Gazzy complained.

"Then you better work extra hard." I said. "And one more thing, there will be a prize for the winning team."

"What is it?" Gazzy asked.

"It's a surprise." I said. Honestly, I didn't know what it would be quite yet. "Now get dressed, we start in an hour."

After gathering the Flock outside by the field, I got out a whiteboard. "First event," I started. "Running. Every person will receive a time for the mile that they will run and then you will average out the times and the winning team will get a point."I finished.

"But Max, that is so unfair you have like hyper-speed running abilities" Gazzy whined.

"Deal with it" I replied. "First up, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. One lap around the field is half a mile, so that means run two. Ready, set, go!" I said. Off they went.

"Angel- 5:13, Nudge- 4:32, Gazzy- 4:56. Good job." I said as they ran to through the finish line. They were all panting out of breath. "Ella, Iggy, you're up."

Ella isn't nearly as fast as any of us. She is in shape for a normal person her age, but still is at least twice as slow as Iggy. Iggy lapped her apologetically as he finished. Ella looked slightly embarrassed. "Good job guys! Iggy- 4:06, Ella- 8:11" I said. Ella apologized to Iggy but Iggy didn't seem to care about her mile time at all.

"Nudge, time us." I said, handing Nudge the stopwatch.

"Go!" Nudge shouted as Fang and I took off. I easily sped ahead of him, leaving him far behind me. I finished in no time, leaving Fang to follow me shortly after. "Oh my gosh that was fast! Max you ran that in 3:12! Fang you ran it in 3:58!" Nudge said. Fang and I high-fived as I put a tally mark under our names.

"Time for push-ups!" I said. Angel did 45, Gazzy did 58, Nudge did 60, Ella did 23, and Iggy did 112. Damn that kid has been working out. I was up. I got on the ground and started doing push ups. "1...10...50...100...105..109!" Fang counted as I collapsed to the ground. Damn it, Iggy beat me! Iggy freaking beat me. I saw him smirk, obviously very pleased with himself.

Fang started doing push ups as I counted. "1...20...80...140...160...167...170!" I exclaimed as he completely collapsed, panting as he stood up. "Somebody's been working out!"

I put 2 points next to my team since Fang won and 1 point next to Iggy and Ella because Iggy freaking beat me.

"Lastly, we have wrestling! Select one person as a 1 and another person as a 2. Angel sweety, you are a 3." I said. First up was Fang and Iggy. Iggy went down fast, but Fang struggled to pin his arms against the ground. Finally, Iggy surrendered and Fang won. After many other rounds, the scores were like this:

Fang & Max- 5

Iggy & Ella- 2

Angel & Gazzy & Nudge- 1 (sadly Ella lost to Nudge)

That means Fang and I win! Time to claim my prize. "Since Fang and I won, you guys have to..." I started as i thought about this for a minute.

"You guys will cover for us when I take Max out on a date tonight. Understand?" Everybody nodded. What! I never agreed to this! If Mom finds out she will defiantly kill both of us.

I waited until we were both inside my room and slammed the door. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I just thought we could fly out to a place a little bit more private so I can do this" he said, leaning in to kiss me. He pulled away and smiled his rare, sexy smile. The smile that the just drives me insane and he knows it.

"Ok" I agreed, still in awe from his smile. He pulled me in for a hug and I just stood there, hugging him for a moment that seemed to last forever. I pulled away and pecked him on the lips.

"I will meet you in your room at ten." he said before he left. Fang and I, alone on a real date. Where is the real Fang and what did this imposter do with him?


	12. The Abandoned Little House

**I'm back! I'm trying to upload the next chapters later this week. Sorry for the wait!**

**This chapter was probably the reason that my story got deleted, but I am deciding to keep it. However, I have made some major changes, taking out some of the more X-rated things. Don't worry, this is still very very lemony! I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

* * *

Max POV

We finally reached the destination Fang wanted to take me to for our date. This better be worth it, I'm risking Mom's trust to sneak out with him.

Fang took me to an abandoned little house. Gee, isn't that romantic? I bet somebody died in here.

Fang put his hands over my eyes and led me into a room. He removed his hands and in front of me was a bed with rose petals covering the sheets. Wow, did Fang actually do something… romantic?

"Fang, I love it." I said.

"And I love you." He replied. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. His hands rested softly on my waist, slowly moving up and down. My hands were locked behind his neck. We just stood there, kissing, until Fang picked me up and carried me over to the bed, carefully resting me onto the pillows, never for a second breaking the kiss.

He carefully sat over me, being extra cautious not to put any weight on me. I tugged at his shirt and he eagerly pulled it off. I traced his abs, from his neck all the way down to the button of his jeans. I would never get used to the sight of Fang shirtless.

Fang began sucking on my bottom lip causing me to gasp. He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, sending a bolt of electricity through my body as our tongues touched. He put his hands under my shirt and slowly moved upwards, taking the shirt up with him. I flipped us over so that I was on top, allowing him to remove my shirt much more easily.

He slowly moved his hands around from my stomach to my back, moving them upwards to my bra strap. He quickly unhooked it without any trouble. Considering he has only done this very few times, I was amazed at how he was so much better than I was, and I have had much more practice! Maybe he has been practicing on Iggy.

The bra fell quickly off my chest, and Fang through it behind him, letting it land somewhere near my tank top. Fang flipped us over again so he was back on top. My hands were shaking as I unbuttoned his jeans.

"Max, if we don't stop now I won't be able to" Fang said.

"Then don't" I replied, trying to sound sexy but I'm sure I failed.

Fang helped me slide his pants off, leaving the bulge in his boxers completely noticeable. This time we started kissing more hungrily, Fang's touches started getting rougher. I liked it, a lot. We had never gone this far before, but it felt so right. I lightly started stroking the bulge in Fang's boxers, enjoying every quiet moan that came out of Fang's mouth. Clearly he was trying to hide them.

Fang twisted my nipple causing me to scream out in pleasure. His other hands started tracing patterns on my stomach, moving closer and closer to the area I wanted to be touched the most. He steadily unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down to my knees. With much disappointment, his hand moved back up to my chest and softly cupped the unattended breast.

Fang licked his way from my breast back up to my mouth. I took this opportunity to flip us back over, letting me be on top. I shoved his boxers to his knees, revealing for the first time his penis. I gasped at his size. I did not expect it to be this... this... big. I slowly started massaging it, causing Fang to let out sexy moans. Every moan made me wetter and wetter.

After a wave of confidence, I bent over to lick the tip of his penis, causing him to jump. I continued moving my tongue in circles around the tip, knowing how much sexual tension was building up. I wanted to see him beg.

"Max, please." Fang pleaded.

"Please what Fang? I'm sorry, you are going to have to be more specific for me to understand." I mocked.

"Max, please suck my dick" Fang said as sexually as possible. I did as I was told, taking his penis inch by inch into my mouth. There was no way I could fit his entire length, so I used my hands to massage what didn't fit in my mouth. He seemed to be enjoying it very much. Fang thrusted into my mouth, as if he were actually fucking me. I felt his penis tighten as he squeezed my breasts tightly.

I knew he was near his climax. I wanted him to come in my mouth. I started bobbing my head up and down as fast as I could.

"Max, I'm gonna come!" Fang screamed, panting heavily as he released. His climax lasted a few seconds, and I swallowed every last drop of come that came out of his penis. To my surprise, it was quite tasty, not at all what I expected it to be.

"How was I?" I asked, knowing I couldn't have been that terrible. I mean, it was my first blow job and all but he looked like he enjoyed it.

"Max, it was, you were, perfect." he said. "But now its my turn." He flashed me a dirty grin as he flipped us over and yanked off my pants. He smashed his lips against mine, rubbing my clit over my panties. He ripped them off and threw them to the side. He took a minute to just admire my now bare body that was right in front of him. My instinct was to cover up, but I knew he wouldn't let that happen. Fang had never seen me fully naked before, at least not that I knew of.

Fang moved his head down so it was right near my thighs. I nervously spread my legs for him as he slowly stroked a finger up my folds. I gasped in shock. Nobody has ever touched me there, and I wanted Fang to mark it as his. He moved his finger up to my clit and slowly drew circles around it. I moaned out in pleasure. He moved his tongue onto it and shook his head. I grabbed his head and pulled it closer. He lightly sucked on my clit and occasionally flicked it with his tongue.

Then, unexpectedly, he slid one of his long fingers up my vagina. My walls tightened around it. He just held it there for a minute until I couldn't take it anymore. Then, slowly at first, he started sliding it in and out at a steady pace. It was a completely new, yet extremely enjoyable sensation that I have never experienced before.

"Faster, Fang. Faster!" I screamed. He obeyed, picking up the pace. He then added another finger. I moaned his name as he finger fucked me. He added a third finger thrusting them into my vagina as fast as he possibly could. After seconds, he caused me to orgasm. Throughout the entire thing I screamed his name. I saw stars as he slowly released his fingers. I just laid there still for a minute, taking in what just happened. As I recovered, Fang pulled me in for one last kiss.

"I love you" I said, breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you more" Fang said. We kissed passionately for a minute before getting up and putting our clothes back on.

We flew back to the house, holding hands the entire time before breaking away to sneak back into our windows. I would have lots to dream about tonight. Hopefully Angel won't eavesdrop.


	13. The First Time

Fang POV

This weekend the kids went to some water park with Dr. M, meaning Max and I had the entire house all to ourselves for an entire two days.

"So what do you want to do this weekend Maxie Poo?" I cooed. Max cringed at the name.

"I don't know, pick flowers, watch romantic movies, shop for pretty dresses, and kill you for calling me Maxie Poo" She replied. To be honest, I think we both know what we will be doing this weekend.

Shit, I need condoms. Just in case we do decide to have sex, I need to be prepared. I can't risk getting Max pregnant. Not only will Dr. M, Iggy, Jeb, and most importantly Max want to kill me, but the School will be coming for her baby. Our baby. I have never thought about having kids. I practically already have them. But to think, Max and I having a child. It's totally crazy, right? Maybe I do want kids after all, but definitely not now. When Max and I are older and we are married maybe we will decide to have kids. Maybe not.

"I'm gonna go run to the drugstore to stock up on some supplies. We have been running pretty low lately." I told Max. I wasn't technically lying, I was going out for supplies, just not the kind of supplies she thought I was going to get.

"Okay." Max said. I kissed her on the forehead and grabbed my wallet to head to the nearest drugstore.

I entered the store and first went out to pick up some first aid stuff. We probably were running low. Then I went into the aisle with the condoms. I never realized there were so many different brands. Lubricated, scented, _flavored_. Not to mention sizes. What, am I supposed to try them on? I just grabbed a box of plain, lubricated, _large_ condoms and put them into the shopping bag. Gee, what an ego booster. I picked up some more pain medicine, because I am pretty sure Max used it all up when she got her period.

I went to purchase my items and the checkout lady was giving me weird looks. I guess I can see why. I had band aids, condoms, and pain medicine. What an interesting combination.

I snuck in through my window and stashed the condoms in my sock drawer. Then I snuck back out and entered through the side door. Max was on the couch watching television. "Honey, I'm home!" I hollered. Max flicked off the tv and came to help me unload the packages. "You never answered my question" I said.

"What question?" Max replied.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we can grab Jeb's credit card and go out for a romantic dinner for two." She suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at seven." I joked.

* * *

Max came down in a _dress_ ready to go out to dinner. I booked reservations at some fancy overpriced place downtown. "You look beautiful." I grinned, giving her a glance-over.

"As do you" she replied.

"I think you mean I look handsome." I corrected.

"No, I said it right the first time. You look _beautiful_." She teased. I playfully pecked her on the lips as we flew to the restaurant. The hostess took us to our table. I had asked for one in the back that was a bit more private.

Max ordered her normal feast. But I can't really say anything considering I ordered just as much. Our waiter gave us the all so familiar what-the-hell-is-this-a-joke look as he collected our menu. "You know these portions here are rather large" he commented.

"Thats okay. Whatever we don't eat we can wrap up and take home" Max said innocently. Sure, whatever we don't eat. _Sorry sir, could you please wrap up those few crumbs for us?_

The food was actually pretty damn good. "Can we order some dessert?" Max asked me.

"I think I have something better at home." I smirked. Max smiled as we paid the bill and left for home.

* * *

As soon as we arrived home I started kissing Max. Hopefully tonight will be _the_ night. I loved her so much. I have always loved her, but now I _wanted_ her. I wanted to mark every inch of her flawless body as mine. And the best part was that I knew she loved me back.

Max took off my jacket. I picked her up by the waist and made my way upstairs. _Please don't let me drop her. _Going up the stairs while carrying Max and still never breaking the kiss takes some serious skill. I would almost consider it a power. Yes, the all mighty bird kid power of sex.

I brought her into my room and carefully dropped her onto my bed. I slowly climbed on top of her, bringing her into a deeper and deeper kiss. "I love you more than anything in the world, Maximum Ride." I said, taking a break from the kiss to catch my breath.

"I love you so much, Fang." Max replied. I caught my breath and came back down for another kiss. I slowly moved my hands to her back to unzip her dress. She helped me slide it off her as we continued to kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate until it turned into something I had never experienced before. It turned into pure love. We weren't just kissing, we were declaring our love for each other. It was a love so deep it couldn't be described.

Max started unbuttoning my shirt as she flipped us over so that she was on top. I let her dominate for a little, knowing that I would soon be back in control. She slid it off my shoulders and tossed it somewhere into the back of my room. Her warm hands rested on my chest as mine drew patterns on her back. "I want you to make love to me Fang. I want you to mark me as yours forever." Max said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Of course she was sure. When has Max ever not been sure? She nodded. I flipped us back over so I was back on top. For the rest of the night, I was in control.

Max unbuttoned my pants as I took them off. She sat up to pleasure me but I pushed her back down. Tonight was about her. Tonight was about giving her a night that she will never forget, one that she will look back on in 10 years and will give her butterflies in her stomach.

I unhooked her bra and threw it behind me. I once again marveled at her perfect mounds. Every boy in the world dreamed of having a girlfriend like Max. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. She was _perfect_. I slid off Max's underwear and stared for the second time in all my life her fully bare body that was right in front of me. I stared at every curve, every angle, every millimeter of perfection that was the love of my life. Finally, I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I instantly melted. The look was so filled of passion and love that I almost broke down right then and there.

I took off my boxers and opened my drawer to grab a condom. I slipped it on, with some struggle. "So I see you came prepared?" Max chuckled.

"Well I couldn't risk impregnating you with a little Max or Fang Jr." I said. I waited at her entrance. "You are sure? I don't want to cause you pain." I asked.

"Fang, I have never been more sure about anything in all of my life." Max replied. With that, I pushed in to her entrance. I started off slowly, inch by inch, letting her adjust to my size. I came up to a wall that was blocking me from moving deeper and with one quick thrust it broke. Max screamed in pain. "I'm sorry, Max I am so sorry." I told her. Small tears were running down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my fingers. How could I have done this? I caused Max, my precious Max, pain.

"I'm fine. Please continue." Max said after a minute. I nodded and started thrusted again. All of my worries vanished as pure pleasure swept throughout every inch of my body. She was so hot, so tight, so wet, so perfect. I picked up the pace. Max started screaming my name in pure ecstasy. I wanted to hear it again. My animal instincts took over and I started thrusting as hard and as fast as I possibly could. I felt her walls tighten up. I knew she was near her end. I was near mine too. I thrusted into her as deep as I could and with that she released. A few seconds later I came too. I saw stars as an amazing sensation released throughout my body. I collapsed at her side, panting heavily. We were both covered in a thin layer of sweat that made our figures glow.

"Carry me into the shower?" Max asked. I went up to turn the faucet on and picked her up bridal style into the warm water. I put her down and picked up a bar of soap to wash every inch of her body clean. She took the bar from my hands and returned the favor.

I turned the water off and stepped out to grab two towels. I spread the first one out to wrap her in and then patted her dry. I wrapped myself in the second one and grabbed a t-shirt for her to sleep in. The t-shirt went down to right above her knees. I put on a pair of boxers and spread out on my bed. Max snuggled up tightly next to me and drifted off into a sleep.

When her breathing slowed down and I knew she was asleep, I kissed her forehead. Max, my Max, had just made love to me. And I enjoyed every last second of it.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know this chapter was long overdue, and I apologize, but I fully intend to make it up to you. Please review! Suggestions are welcome too!**


	14. Good Morning

Max POV

I woke up in Fang's warm arms and smiled. I traced my body remembering every touch, every kiss, and every feel. I remembered every inch of my body his fingers made contact with. I remember every thought and every worry from last night. I knew it was going to hurt, but Fang took the pain away. Last night we got to prove our love for each other in the most passionate way possible. Last night was the best night of my life.

I rolled over and locked eyes with Fang. _My_ Fang. He smiled at me and leaned in for a morning kiss.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "You know Max, you have terrible morning breath." He joked. I pushed my pillow into his face. Same old Fang.

I walked downstairs to see Fang making me breakfast. Well, that is if you consider toaster waffles and cereal breakfast. I sat down and he gave me a dirty grin. Oh god, what is the catch? He watched me eat my breakfast in a creepy stalkerish way. I was becoming awfully self-conscious, and I NEVER get self conscious while eating. Damn him. I slammed the spoon down onto the table. "WHAT?" I shouted at Fang. He just continued smiling. Finally after what felt like ages he spoke.

"Wanna top last night?" he asked. He then did the corny eyebrow raise. I almost keeled over laughing, but instead I nodded and let him pick me up to carry me to his room. Geez, these hormones are really making me less obnoxious. That just goes to show what Fang does to me.

He opened the door with his elbow and placed me on the bed. He wasted no time in getting both of our clothes off. "I'm going to make you beg." Fang said in the sexiest voice ever. I didn't know Fang could talk sexy. I barely knew Fang could talk. He licked circles around my breast, being extra careful to avoid my nipple. Then, all of a sudden, he flicked it hard with his tongue. I jumped in shock. He moved onto my other breast and continued. I sat up and started tracing his abs, put he pushed me back down onto the bed.

"This is about you, Max, not me." Fang said. What a gentleman. He moved his hands down my stomach to my thighs. I happily spread them for him. I was practically _dripping_. Would he just fuck me already?

"This wet, all for me?" he asked, sounding flattered.

"All for you." I replied.

I expected him to slip a finger up there or something, but instead he put his tongue on my folds. I arched my back to draw him closer to me. He started licking his way up to my clit and stopped there.

"Fang!" I exclaimed.

"Yes my dear?" he replied, lifting his head.

"Get on with it!"

He started sucking on my clit, causing me to moan ridiculous noises that I didn't know I was capable of making. The moans turned into screams as he shoved his fingers up my vagina. He was sliding them in and out at a fast pace. I was about to climax, until he pulled out.

"Fang! I was so close!" I complained. He smiled at me with a devious smirk.

"I know." he taunted. He then started rubbing my clit, again pulling away right before i climaxed. I was getting really aggravated.

"Fang! Stop pulling away! I am soooo close!" I whimpered.

"You gotta beg for it Max." he said dirtily.

"Please Fang, pleeaasse!" I whimpered.

"Oh come on Max, you can do better than that." he replied.

"I will give you a blow job, or be your slave for the day, or even walk around the house _naked_ if thats what you want. Just please let me get off!" I pleaded.

"I don't actually want anything Max. I just wanted you hear you beg for it. _Although_, I might take you up on that naked offer." he replied, once again sliding his fingers back into my now dripping vagina. I balled the sheets in fists as I climaxed so high I thought I would never come back down to earth. My breathing steadied as I recovered from my massive orgasm. Maybe holding out was worth it after all.

Fang was smiling at me like a mental patient. I think I have seen Fang smile more while he is having sex with me than in my entire life. I stroked his erection with both hands before he pushed me back onto the bed and spread my legs abruptly. He slammed into me at full force, causing me to gasp for air. My breasts were bouncing up and down at his rhythm. He fondled one in his hand and sucked it, making me scream his name at the top of my lungs.

His pace got slower for a minute and then he picked it up again, chanting my name under his breath like it was a prayer. Last night we made love, today we had sex. Those are two completely different things. Sex is sex, fun, exciting, incredibly pleasurable sex. But making love is far more special. Its not about pleasing yourself, its about showing each other how much you truly care about them in an incredibly intimate fashion. There was a time for both. Last night was a time to make love, today was all about having sex. And boy did I enjoy having sex with Fang.

We locked eyes for a moment. The look gave off a thousand words. It was full of love, passion, and pleasure. He leaned in to kiss me as we both came at the same time. Fang pulled out and fell flat on his stomach onto the bed next to me, catching his breath. As our breathing returned to normal I rolled over on top of him for one last kiss. As I pulled away to get dressed again, Fang smacked my butt. I turned around to catch his grin.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"You're right, I am way too good for you." I joked. I went into the bathroom to clean up and put on fresh clothing. I wish Mom and the kids would go away more often, this weekend needs a repeat.


	15. Battle of the Sexy

**So, I kind of left out Fang putting on a condom in the last chapter, but he did, and Max will not get pregnant from that chapter. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Max POV

"Ugh! I am going to freaking rip Fang's wings off in his sleep!" I hollered to Nudge and Ella. Fang's body might never be found.

"Why, what did he do this time?" Nudge asked.

"He freaking turned me on and didn't do me!" I shrieked. Nudge and Ella started giggling.

"Sure. How did he turn you on? Did he forget his towel _again?_" Ella asked.

"No! We were making out on his bed and he started undressing..." I started, realizing i needed to keep the details to a minimum since Nudge was there, "us and then stuff happened and he walked out of the room saying he needed to help Iggy with dinner before we, you know, did _it_. He freaking NEVER helps Iggy with anything! What is his deal?" I shouted. Nudge looked horrified.

"ZOMG YOU AND FANG HAVE DONE IT?" Nudge shrieked. Crap, I forgot, they didn't know.

"Shhhh! Mom will hear and then I really will be dead! And yes, Fang and I did _it._" I said, completely embarrassed that I was having this conversation with a 13-year-old.

"Did you guys use protection?" Ella asked. Oh just kill me already.

"Of course we used protection! Do you think we are stupid?" I answered, turning bright red in the face.

"How was it?" Nudge asked.

"More like how was he?" Ella chuckled. Both of them started laughing.

"I don't know, Ella, maybe Iggy can show you what it's like." I replied obnoxiously. Iggy better not even _think _about having sex with Ella. If he does I will rip off his balls and sell them on eBay. Ella blushed.

"Anyway... how do I get revenge?" I asked evilly, changing the topic. He is soooo going to pay for this one. Ella and Nudge looked at each other and grinned. Oh god, I shouldn't have asked.

"To the mall, now!" Nudge said, right before she grabbed my hand and raced out the door.

* * *

I ended up in Victoria Freaking Secret. I swear to god I might not make it back home.

"Hey Max, guess what Victoria's secret is?" Nudge asked enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I could honestly care less.

"She's flat chested." Nudge joked.

"Very funny, now can we please hurry up!" I said. Ella came over to me with a black and red lace push-up bra with a matching _thong_. I repeat, it's a freaking thong!

"Uh, Ella, I hate to break it to you but, I don't wear _thongs_." I said. No way in hell was I wearing that underwear wannabe.

"Do you want to get Fang back or not?" Nudge asked. I sighed loudly and grabbed the bra and thong to go try on. Nudge and Ella giggled as they followed me into the dressing room.

"Damn Max, you look smexy!" Nudge said. I was feeling awfully self conscious.

"Yeah, that bra makes your boobs look huge!" Ella exclaimed.

"Fang will LOVE it!" Nudge shrieked, very pleased with herself.

"Fine." I agreed. Ella took the bra and thong to checkout while I put my clothes back on.

"Wait, Ella, I have a coupon for a free thong with any purchase over $20. Lets get Max two!" Nudge shrieked.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I bet it was from Iggy.

"Magazine." Nudge replied, going off with Ella to pick out another revealing piece of cloth for me to wear. Ugh, this better work or I will probably run off a cliff with my wings tied behind my back.

* * *

"Fang?" I called, knocking on the door to his bedroom.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Our spot, tonight, 10 o'clock." I said. By our spot I mean that abandoned little house Fang took me to a few weeks ago.

"'K, what's the occasion?" he asked, leaning in for a peck on the lips.

"You'll see." I replied, exiting his room. Oh he will see alright.

* * *

"Remember Max, seduce him, give him a stiffy, and leave saying you are tired. Do _not _give in." Ella said, slipping her trench coat on me.

"Okay. You are covering for me right?" I asked. She nodded. I waved goodbye and snuck out my window.

When I got to the house, Fang was waiting for me. He pulled me in for a very passionate kiss. I _almost _felt bad for what I am about to do to him. Key word: almost. He carried me into the bedroom and started undressing himself. He undid my trench coat and then stared blankly at my choice of lingerie.

"Maximum Ride, what have we here?" he smirked.

"Do you like it?" I panted.

"Love it." he huffed, tackling me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. "I almost don't want to take it off, its so pretty." I glared at him. I hated the word 'pretty', especially when its aimed at me.

"But you are far more beautiful." he said. I smiled and flipped us over, making sure to grind my hips against his in the process. I felt him getting hard, and I knew this would have to end soon. It's really too bad, because I wanted to scale him like a tree and jump his bones like there was no tomorrow. Fang unclipped my bra and I leaned over so my breasts were right in his face. He went out to touch one but then I hopped off him and put on my the coat.

"I'm actually _really _tired. I think I'm going to head back. But hey, have fun getting rid of your boner!" I said, exiting the house to fly back home. Revenge is sweet.

"Did it work?" Ella asked eagerly as I climbed back through the window to my bedroom. I nodded. She shrieked and went back into her own room. It worked alright.

* * *

Fang POV

What the fuck? A girl cannot wear a push-up bra and _thong_, make out with their boyfriend on a bed, give him a boner, and then freaking leave him without sex! That is like torture! She may as well have punched me in the gut. Thanks to her I had to have a little bit of alone time if you know what I mean. This means war, Max. I will get you back soooo hard! And guess who is going to help me? If you said Gazzy or Angel then you are a fucked up piece of shit. No, I am getting help from the mastermind pervert himself, the Igster. It's kind of ironic how he knows so much about sex considering he has never had it but I am not one to judge.

"Iggy?" I yelled, punching his door.

"What the hell, Fang?" he grunted, opening it.

"Max is going down." I growled through my teeth.

"What did she do? Give Dylan a blow job?" he guessed sarcastically.

"You wish. But no, she gave me a fucking boner and then left me _alone_ without sex. I mean what the fuck?" I replied.

"Oh no call the cops!" Iggy remarked obnoxiously.

"Dude, I need revenge, and you are the master at all thing sexual, so I came to you. Are you gonna help me or not?" I asked.

"Anything to get Max pissed." Iggy replied. They have some weird love-hate relationship going on.

"Good. Ideas?" I asked. He smiled one of his dirty grins.

"Say your shower is broken and you need to use hers, then go into the shower without bringing a towel and walk into her room accusing her of taking it... naked." he said. Max is right, where does he come up with these things? But that doesn't even matter, because Max is going down... hard.


	16. This Means War

Fang POV

"Max? Can I use your shower? My shower head broke and the pressure is awful." I asked as sincerely as possible. This better fucking work.

"Sure, go ahead." Max replied. Oh, if only she knew what was coming for her.

"'K thanks. I will be in and out in 5 minutes flat, promise." I said, closing the door to Max's bathroom behind me. I turned on the water and let it heat up before stepping in. I put on some cologne-intoxinated soap that was supposed to make me smell like firewood or something. Iggy said Max will go crazy for it. I just hope I don't die from inhaling the fumes first. I finished washing my hair and stepped out of the shower. It kind of sucks not having a towel to dry off with, but I guess thats the price I have to pay for revenge on Max.

"MAX? Did you take my towel?" I yelled, opening the door to her room. She stared at me completely surprised, looking me up and down. I was completely naked, dripping with water. Max licked her lips, looking like she would jump my bones any second now.

"No, but now I kinda wish I thought of that." she replied, getting up to lock he door. She took off her top and pounced on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked over to the wall and pushed her up against it. Her hands made her way to my balls and she started gently rubbing. I put my hand down her pants. She was so wet already. It was so unbearably hard to pull away, but I needed to if I wanted to get my revenge. I took my hand out of her pants and put her back on the ground.

"Oh there my towel is! Sorry that I misplaced it. You know, I'm pretty tired, I think I might go take a nap." I said, walking over to the towel I placed above her dresser.

"Fang, don't. I promise you I will get you so badly for this." Max growled through her teeth.

"Then I guess this means war, _sweetheart_, and I won't go easy on you." I replied.

"Please, don't get too far ahead of yourself." Max said as I left her room. If little Maxie wants to play rough, so be it.

* * *

Max POV

"ELLA! NUDGE!" I yelled. Both girls ran up to my room.

"Max? What's wrong? Did you get your period again?" Ella asked.

"NO! Fang did it again AND he declared war on me! Do you know what will happen if I lose to him? I cannot lose to Fang over sex!" I shrieked.

"We need to do something more drastic this time. Ideas?" Nudge said.

"I can get Mom to take us all out to some movie tonight. That way you and Fang will have the house all to yourselves. I think that if you masturbate and make really loud noises so Fang thinks you are being hurt, then he will walk in on you and want to fuck you so badly he might pass out." Ella said.

"ELLA! First off, language! Second, you have been spending WAY to much time with Iggy! Did he suggest you do that for him? He better not have I will go over and freaking murder him!" I threatened.

"Relax momma bear! We haven't got past 2nd base. We are taking things slow. Ok?" Ella defended.

"Okay, fine. Sorry. Anyway, uh, I wouldn't, er, know what, what to, ya know, do." I stuttered. I looked up to see that Nudge had left the room. Thank goodness, she doesn't need to be anymore mentally scarred than she already is.

"Max, its easy! Just you know, touch yourself down there. Do what feels good. How does Fang touch you?" Ella asked.

"Ella, I love you and all, but that is kinda between me and Fang." I said.

"Fine, just touch yourself the way he touches you." she said.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Yes! Trust me!" Ella answered.

"It better." I muttered.

* * *

Fang POV

Dr. M took the kids out to see some PG-rated movie with talking animals. Don't we have Total for that? I decided to turn on the television and watch whatever shit was on the movie channels. As I was flipping through all 100 channels of chick-flicks and garbage, I heard Max scream. It was coming from her bedroom, and it sounded like she was in pain.

"Max? Are you okay?" I screamed, running up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. It was locked. "MAX!" I shouted, pounding on the door. There was still no answer. I fiddled with the lock until it broke and slammed the door open. "MAAAAAAX–." I said, before my jaw fell to the floor.

Max was on her bed, one hand on her left breast flicking her nipple, and the other hand furiously fingering herself. She thrusted two fingers into herself, screaming and moaning in the process. Her hand moved off her breast and onto her clit as she started furiously rubbing. She added another finger and almost instantly she came all over herself. She was moaning so loudly I swear the house was shaking.

I wanted to pin her against the wall fuck her so badly. I wanted to hear her scream and moan the way she was just doing. I wanted to throw her down onto the bed and hump the living shit out of her. A bulge was forming in my pants making them tighter and tighter. It took all of my will power not to rip them off.

"Fang! Come and sit right here next to me!" Max said in a suspicious-girly-tone-with-a-hint-of-evil, patting the bed. I sat down next to her and she pressed my hand up against her wetness. My good lord was she wet, in fact, she was practically _dripping_.

"I was thinking of you the entire time. How your _dick_ feels in my tight _pussy_, how your hands move around my body, and how your tongue feels against mine. _Fuck_ me, Fang." she said. The fuck? Max never curses, ever, and she just did three entire times in one fucking sentence? What happened to the real Max?

It doesn't matter anyway, so I did what she asked, I threw her into the pillows and started furiously fingering her. I jumped straight in, adding three fingers at once. She was moaning and screaming as loud as ever before. She came in the matter of seconds, flopping against the bed completely spent. After recovering for a few seconds, she hopped up and pinned me down onto the bed, grinding her hips against the very noticeable bulge in my pants.

"I want to try something." she said, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Max, you are dirtier than I thought. Where on Earth did you get your hands on that?" I asked in a deep and hopefully sexy voice.

"The mall. So, are you in?" she asked. I nodded and she handcuffed both of my hands to her headboard. She ripped off my pants and shoved my boxers to my ankles. Her tongue was just inches away from the tip of my dick before she pulled away.

"This was fun, we should do it again soon. Anyway, I'm gonna get dressed and go get some ice cream." She said.

"Excuse me? Do you mind uncuffing me?" I asked, very aggravated and even more confused.

"Sorry Fang, I lost the key." she smirked before disappearing into the hallway. Oh Max, you have no fucking clue how much you will pay for this one. I have a genius plan that is so dirty not even _Iggy _could think of it. Max isn't even going to know what hit her, or in this case, fucked her.


	17. All is Fair in Sex and War

Fang POV

_Finally_. The package came. I can't wait to see the look on Max's face when she sees what's coming for her. This should end the war. This morning the kids left to go to the aquarium, so Max and I have at least 3 hours until they come back. And a _lot_ can happen in 3 hours.

"Hey Max, what is today?" I asked.

"Wednesday?" she guessed.

"Do you know what that means?" I implied.

"No?" she replied, looking very confused.

"Hump Day." I answered. I grabbed her by her thighs and picked her up. With one hand I grabbed the box with my secret weapon and with the other hand I kept Max's ass off the floor. I carried her down the hallway, into my room, and slammed my door with my elbow. I threw her onto the bed and straddled her.

"Wanna see what I got you?" I taunted. Her eyes widened as if she thought she was getting a real present. Quickly she saw the look on my face and knew it was no ordinary _non-sexual _gift. I handed her the box and she eagerly tore it open. She pulled out the item inside and instantly went stiff.

"You bought me, a, a... vibrator?" she asked. A huge grin swept my face. The look on her's was priceless.

"Only the best for my Maxie Poo." I smirked.

She pulled off my shirt and felt around my abs. I ripped off her shirt and bra in one swift motion and pinned her arms over her head. I turned the vibrator on and ran it over her nipples. She fell helpless around my touch, letting moans and screams of pleasure escape from her lips. I moved my hands down to her butt and slipped my fingers under the seam of her shorts, tugging them off.

I let the vibrator stroke over the soaked fabric of Max's panties. Her breathing was choppy, and she arched her back trying to put more friction between her and the toy. Her body was glowing from the thin layer of sweat she had developed.

"Lets see what this thing can do." I grunted, throwing off her panties. I spread her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I used my fingers to gently stroke up and down her folds, feeling her wetness. She was hot and wet and so damn sexy.

I lightly ran the vibrator over her folds. She started shaking uncontrollably as if the pleasure was too extreme to handle. I slowly added two of my digits into Max's entrance and started pumping in and out. I moved the vibrator onto her clit and pressed down hardly on it, creating a ton of pressure. Max was squirming under me, gasping uncontrollably for air. Her hands fumbled around her breasts, one reaching out and pulling my hair.

"Faster!" She ordered. I pumped in and out of her as fast as I possibly could, adding in another finger. My boner was very evident sitting painfully in my extremely tight pants, and all I wanted to do was rip them off and fuck her senseless. I felt her walls tighten and I quickly pulled out. No way in hell was she coming.

"FANG!" She yelled. She was dripping wet and her nipples were completely erect from her stroking. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to lose this war after all. I mean if I give up now, I get sex. If I don't give up, I don't get sex. Is it really worth it, to continue to restrain myself from her? Max could go on like this forever, if it meant not losing to me. She is about as stubborn as a fucking brick.

"I give up Max." I surrendered.

"That easily?" She asked.

"Mhm. You win." I replied. Her face swept with victory as she sat up to undo my pants. She wasted no time with my boxers as she flopped back onto the bed, awaiting my entrance. I jammed right in, roughly and forcefully, finally being able to release all of the restraint. Max was clawing at my back, probably leaving marks all over, but I didn't care. I nipped at her shoulder, causing her to scream. I loved the way she screamed. She opened her eyes, but they were full of worry.

"Shit." Max cursed, quickly sitting up, pulling herself off of me.

"What?" I asked, extremely worried. Had I hurt her? Done something wrong? We had never gone that rough before, was it too much?

"Condom! You never put on a condom!" she cried.

"It's fine. It will be ok. I didn't... you know... finish. I'll put one on now." I said, sliding over to pull a condom out of my drawer. How could I be so fucking stupid? One more minute and she could have been knocked up. Even though she caught me, I still jeopardized her future. It's possible she could get pregnant. I am the biggest fucking idiot on this planet. I fumbled around until I eventually grabbed a condom and put it on, positioning myself by her entrance once again.

"Lets try this one more time." I suggested, thrusting back into her. Our paces matched perfectly, and we rocked in unison as I fucked the living daylight out of her. She came first, but I kept on going. I came a minute later, as she came for a second time immediately afterwards. I collapsed onto the bed next to Max and caressed her face.

She pecked me playfully on the lips before pulling me into a much deeper kiss. I could sense that she was also relieved to finally give in.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce. I hope you learned your lesson to not go around declaring war on me." she ranted.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson." I confirmed.

I guess losing to Max over sex wasn't so bad after all. I just wished that I had figured that out sooner. I could have saved myself from a lot of... private time. It's not like she can beat me in that many other things, anyway.

"C'mon. We better get cleaned up before the others get home." she said.

"Race you to the shower." I challenged.

"You're on!" she declared.

We both got to the shower at the same time. Max giggled as she grabbed two towels from the closet, and I turned the water on. I opened the curtain for her, as she stepped in. I got in a short moment later.

"I love you, Max." I said, lathering her body in soap.

"I love you too." she replied. We kissed each other for a minute under the steamy water before we finished up and hopped out. Just in time too, because as she was heading to her room I heard Dr. M's car pull up.


	18. A Broken Angel

**Hey guys! I was checking my story today and I saw that I have more followers than reviews! I really love your reviews, ideas, criticism, and random thoughts! Your comments are HUGE motivators for me to continue this story, so please let me know how I did! Thanks!**

* * *

Max POV

"Max! Guess what?" Angel asked, bouncing on her heels like a maniac. She was so excited that I thought her little head might explode off her little body.

"Um, Iggy is running for president. No, um, we won the lottery, Gazzy made a bomb out of candy that will solve world hunger, kids have wings and can fly, um, Fang–" I started guessing, being cut off by Angel.

"No! I have a boyfriend!" Angel practically screamed. I tried to mask my amusement. I mean, come on! The kid is 7 freaking years old! What does she know about relationships?

"Really? Angel that's great! What's his name?" I said, successfully hiding all of the sarcasm that was screaming to be released.

"His name is Daniel and he is 7 like me and I met him at the aquarium! We had lunch and then went to the dolphin show and I read his thoughts and he really likes me!" Angel cooed.

"Anges, that is great! I am so happy for you." I smiled at her. My little baby is not so little anymore.

"I'm going upstairs to make him a bracelet! Dr. Martinez and his Mom arranged a picnic for us for later!" She said.

"'K. Anges, does he know about your wings?" I asked.

"Not yet, but when I tell him he will be so happy!" She said before disappearing upstairs. When she did, Fang appeared.

"Hey beautiful." he said, kissing my forehead.

"You'll never believe it, Angel has a 'boyfriend'". I said, making quotation marks with my fingers around the word 'boyfriend'.

"Oh really, does she now? So what, they like hold hands, or are they not at that stage in their relationship yet?" Fang mocked.

"Very funny Fang." I said sarcastically.

"I know, aren't I hilarious?" he teased.

"Whatever. Anyway, this kid Angel is 'dating' doesn't know that she is a mind reading little freak with wings. And I'm sure once he finds out it will all go downhill." I said.

"Maybe not. Anyway, she is 7. She has known this kid for what, two days?" Fang reassured.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Angel POV

Lip gloss, check! Bracelet, check! Sparkly shoes, check! "I'm ready!" I hollered, rushing down the stairs to the car. Dr. Martinez grinned like a maniac. She thought it was _cute_ and _adorable_ that I had a boyfriend, because at my age its fine. But when she found out about Max and Fang... things became... awkward.

"Angel, don't you look adorable!" She cooed.

"Thanks!" I said innocently, shrugging my shoulders. I opened the car door and buckled up. Iggy had made some sandwiches and dessert for our picnic.

We arrived at the park in about five minutes. I looked around to find him and spotted him sitting at a picnic table with his mom. I grabbed Dr. Martinez's hand and guided her to where they were seated. Dr. Martinez and Daniel's mom talked for a bit as Daniel and I grabbed some food and walked down to the stream. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching and I took off my jacket. It felt so good to shake out my wings. Daniel looked at me wide-eyed and was unable to speak. I tried reassuring him but he pushed me away.

"Daniel–" I started.

"Don't touch me you freak! Is this a joke? Look at yourself, you have w-i-n-g-s! Why can't you be normal? Why would I like a freak like you?" Daniel yelled, running off to find his mom and leave. I stood there shocked. I thought he would think they were cool. Dr. Martinez came over to ask what happened but I took off. Tears were streaking down my cheek but I tried to keep them to a minimum. How could I be so stupid? Why would he like a freak like me?

I arrived back home and found Max immediately. She was about to ask me how my picnic went when I hugged her and started crying into her chest. She sat down and propped me onto her lap.

"Don't cry Angel." she said, wiping the tears from my eyes off with her sleeve.

"He said I was a freak." I choked out.

"Aw sweetie, he was a stupid little boy. And hey, you are a freak! So am I! But you know what? You are my little freak and I love you." She said.

"But its not fair! You have Fang! Ella has Iggy! Why can't I find love too?" I said. Max giggled a little.

"Sweetheart, Fang and I are sixteen and Ella is fifteen. That's more than twice your age! I promise one day when you are older somebody will love you for who you are."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." she answered. "Besides, I love you. Gazzy loves you. Fang, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Total, and Dr. Martinez love you." she kissed my forehead and I went upstairs. Why does everyone think I'm such a baby all the time?

* * *

I was having some trouble falling asleep. I could hear something, thoughts, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. Max tells me that it is wrong to snoop in other people's heads, but I needed to find out where they were coming from. Once I do, I will ask them to be more quiet, and go to sleep. I could tell already it was one of the boy's, so I checked Gazzy first. He was usually the least secure about his thoughts.

Gazzy was dreaming silently about car chases and bombs, nothing too loud that I would have picked up on it.

I checked Fang next, and surely enough it was him having awfully loud, strange thoughts. Most were about Max, but I couldn't understand them. What's sex? What's a condom and why is Fang worried that he forgot it until Max remembered? Why is he worried Max could get pregnant? Maybe Iggy can tell me.

"Iggy?" I said, knocking on his door. Iggy is usually awake the latest, and surely enough he opened his door.

"What can I do for you, Angel?" he asked.

"Fang is having thoughts in his sleep. I don't understand what he is thinking." I answered.

"Eavesdropping now, are we?" Iggy asked suspiciously.

"His thoughts were so loud, I couldn't help it." I defended.

"Fine, shoot." Iggy said.

"What's sex and why is Fang worried that doing it with Max could get her pregnant? Is it like a game or something? And what's a condom?" I asked. Iggy looked at me nervously.

"Angel, sit down. We need to have an adult conversation. Now, don't repeat this to Nudge or Gazzy, because they don't know, ok?" Iggy started. I nodded. His thoughts were all jumbled up and nervous.

"Angel, do you know how babies are made?" he asked.

"Yes, Max told me. When two people love each other they write a letter to the baby fairy and the baby fairy visits the mommy when she is asleep and puts a baby in her tummy." I said.

"Right, well... Max and Fang love each other, and, well, um, they write letters to each other, but Fang is worried that the baby fairy will get one by mistake and put a baby in Max's tummy." Iggy said. So does that mean Max is pregnant?

"Okay, then what's a condom, and why is Fang so worried that he forgot it?" I asked.

"Well, Angel, a condom is the envelope that Max and Fang use to make sure the baby fairy doesn't get the letter by mistake." he answered.

"Ok! Thanks Iggy!" I said, exiting his room. It makes sense now. Fang wrote a letter to Max but forgot to put on the special envelope. If Max hadn't remembered, she could have gotten a baby put in her tummy. I should tell them to be more careful next time.

* * *

Iggy POV

I swear I am going to shoot Fang's ass off. First of all, he knows that there is a mind reading 7-year-old in the house! He should attempt to control his thoughts better! Second of all, I just had to make up the lamest story about sex on the spot for Angel. Thank god she is gullible, or she would be scarred for life! Third of all, he forgot a fucking condom?

"FANG! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU!" I screamed, pounding on his door.

"What?" Fang asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Angel came in my room asking me why you were thinking about sex and what it was. She also mentioned that oh, I don't know, you forgot a fucking condom and are worried that Max is pregnant!" I growled. I had to whisper, but anybody could hear the tone in my voice.

"Angel asked you that? What did you tell her?"

"I made up some pathetic lie about the baby fairy so you owe me, a lot. But what the fuck is this I hear about forgetting a condom?"

"When I surrendered the war I forgot to put one on, but before you kill me, Max noticed almost instantly and I pulled out to put one on."

"You idiot! Do you understand what would happen if you got her pregnant?"

"Of course I do. I promise I will never forget again. Now, if you don't mind, a dude needs some sleep."

"Well try to remember that next time you are dreaming about screwing Max." I grunted, walking back into my room.


	19. Camping to the Max

Max POV

Yeah, sure. Lets go camping! Why not? Uh, I will tell you why the hell not. First off, we spent almost a year on the run trying to get out of sleeping on the ground, and now you are telling me we are going to do that for _fun?_ I think not! Unfortunately for me, arguing with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy is not an easy task. Taking down evil scientists, sure, devilish kids with wings? Not so much.

"Do we even have tents?" Fang asked me in the kitchen. The kids had all gone to bed an hour ago, so it was just him and me.

"Why don't you ask the kids, they seem to have it all planned out." I murmured.

"Take it easy. It's a harmless little trip. Besides, fresh air will be good for everybody."

"I just don't want to go!"

"Why not? You're not scared of monsters are you?"

"Me? Maximum Ride? Scared of monsters? Good one Fang."

"I know, I am just fucking hilarious. And sexy." Fang smirked. I slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Wanna know the bright side of camping?" Fang asked.

"What?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I get to cuddle with you in a sleeping bag." Fang replied, cracking a slight grin that made my stomach flip.

"Maybe I wanna snuggle with Gazzy."

"And maybe I wanna fly into a tree."

"Hey! Gazzy is a very good snuggler!"

"Yeah, until he cuts the cheese and poisons you with his cloud of toxic gas."

"Fine, maybe I wanna snuggle with Angel!"

"Angel kicks in her sleep. And before you go on, Nudge talks in her sleep, Iggy snores, and Ella sleepwalks. I, on the other hand, am just unbearably attractive."

"You forgot unbearably annoying."

"Who me? Never."

"Anyway, Ella is going on that school trip this week. Not that she would agree to camping in the first place."

"So I guess you're stuck with me, then."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Beggers can't be choosers." Fang said.

"And I never begged." I replied.

"I believe you have." Fang said, crossing his arms

"That's different!" I defended.

"Ok, I see. So you only beg when I am waving sex in front of your face."

"Yep, pretty much. Well, that and ice cream."

"Well they do have that Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavor called _Better Than Sex." _

"They do?"

"Uh huh. Anyways... the kids are all asleep... so we can go somewhere more private..." Fang suggested.

"Can we just snuggle tonight? Sorry Fang, nothing personal, but, ugh, its, uh um, just, ugh." I stuttered.

"Spit it out Max."

"I can't."

"Max, I need you to tell me, because right now I am thinking about a possible consequence for a possible mistake we possibly made that would make you possibly want to kill me."

"Mistake?"

"No, no, well yes. I mean, if you want to keep it, I'm sure it will be wonderful and we will love it very much, but you are so young and I didn't think that you were ready for a child. Yes, it was a mistake that we forgot protection, but the child will be perfect and you will be a great mother and-" Fang jumbled at a million miles per hour. I cut him off before he could go on.

"No Fang! I am not pregnant! I caught you and your stupidity before anything could have happened."

"Oh. I'm a total fucking moron."

"No need to state the obvious."

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything Max." Fang cooed, stroking my hair.

"It's awkward."

"Max, its me! I promise it won't bother me."

"Trust me, you do not want to have sex with me right now. Its, er, ugh, um, my, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Fine. Its, its my, my time of month, again." I spat out.

"Oh. You got your period again." Fang said, grimacing at the word 'period'.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it grosses you out."

"Hey, its not your fault! You cannot control it. It just means that one day we can have children together. Sure, it is a slight inconvenience now and then, but I am here for you. And you can tell me these things, you know."

"I know. Its just that this is all new to me, and you, and, I don't want to gross you out."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not the one... you know." Fang chuckled.

"Please, you wouldn't last a day."

"True that. So, your bed or my bed?" Fang asked

"I told you no sex!"

"I meant to snuggle in."

"Oh, uh, your bed. Sorry."

* * *

"Max! Have you made your decision about camping?" Angel asked at breakfast.

"Yeah Max! We really should go. There will be stars and we can watch the sunset and look for constellations and make s'mores! Ooh and tents are so cool plus we can sit around the fire and tell horror stories!" Nudge exclaimed, saying all of that in just one breath.

"I'll tell you a horror story, once upon a time there was a girl who never shut up!" Iggy said.

"Take it easy Iggs! Anyway, Ange, we can go camping if you like. BUT one night only, and it must be under a two hours flight from the house and if it storms, we bail."

"Two nights trip and we have a deal." Angel debated.

"Fine. Two nights. But where do you plan on getting tents?" I asked.

"Oh, Dr. M actually has three in the garage. Not that I was snooping around for supplies in there or anything though..." Gazzy said.

"OK! We can all go camping! Just stop it with those freaking bambi eyes! Nudge, you check the weather and pick a good date sometime this week. Gazzy, get the tents. Iggy, get the cooking supplies. Angel, get the sleeping bags and bug spray. Fang, get the backpacks. Hustle!" I ordered, sending everyone off to their assigned jobs.

* * *

"Tents?" I asked

"Check!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all exclaimed at once.

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check!"

"Flashlights, bug spray, food?"

"Check, check, check!"

"Then lets go!" I said, closing the trunk with all of the gear inside. I tossed Fang the keys and hopped into the passenger seat. The doors closed and Fang stepped on the gas. Off we went to our glorious camping trip. Excuse the sarcasm while I throw up.

* * *

"We are here!" Nudge exclaimed. The kids were practically glued to the windows as we passed through the entrance of the Bluestone National Park. Why they call it 'Bluestone', I don't know. The rocks are reddish anyway. According to Gazzy its because there are Turquoise mines or something.

"Max! Look at that rock! It is shaped like a bridge!" Angel pointed out enthusiastically.

"Cool." I said, trying my best to hide all of my sarcasm.

"Can we pull over and camp right there?" Gazzy asked, pointing to a mouth of a cave surrounded by interesting shaped rocks.

"Sure." I agreed. Fang turned off of the dirt road and onto the rocky ground.

"Hold on tight, it's getting pretty bumpy." Fang ordered.

The car came to a stop and the kids jumped out of the car and grabbed the tents.

"Where does the pole thingy go? Does it go into the sleeve thingy on the tent?" Angel asked.

"Mhm? Read the directions." Fang said, grabbing the biggest of the three tents.

"Please, directions are for wieners. Real men don't need directions." Gazzy exclaimed.

"Then I guess real men like to sleep without tents." I replied.

"You guys are helpless. I am _blind_ and I know how to pitch a tent." Iggy sighed.

"Well excuse me for not attending my cub scout meetings." I said.

"Hey! How come you and Fang get the big one?" Nudge whined.

"Because me and Fang are the biggest." I answered.

"Actually, Max, it's Fang and I." Iggy corrected. I shot him a glare, but lucky for him he couldn't see it.

"Whatever. Besides, you get the purple one." I said. Nudge shrugged and went back to helping Angel attempt to put up the tent.

"Max, a little help here." Fang said, holding up one end of the collapsing tent.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Just hold this end here and make sure it doesn't fall." Fang instructed.

"Ok."

"Fang will you help us with ours?" Angel asked.

"As soon as I finish mine." Fang answered.

"Don't worry Anges, I will help you." Iggy said, walking over to her and Nudge and giving them instructions.

"Max, hand me the rain cover." Fang demanded.

"Here. It isn't going to rain is it?" I asked.

"No. It's just that the rain cover gives us more privacy." he answered.

"And, done!" Fang said, unzipping the door and laying his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Alright hurry up guys! It's 10 o'clock and we need a good night's rest if we are going hiking tomorrow." I ordered.

"Goodnight Max!" Angel said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

I went into the tent that Fang and I were sharing and burrowed under my sleeping bag. Even though we are in the middle of the freaking desert, it is still freaking freezing at night. I was mildly aware that I was shaking and that my teeth were chattering, so I snuggled up closer to Fang. He unzipped both of our sleeping bags and zipped them together, forming one big sleeping bag for us to cuddle in.

"I love you." Fang said, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I replied. I leaned in for a kiss, but Fang pulled away.

"No, Max. I want you to truly know how much I love you. You are my second half. When I am in a fight, you are the person that I want covering my back. You are the last person I think about when I go to sleep and the first when I wake up. When we are apart, I feel like I have been torn in two. When we are together, it feels like all of the pieces in my life finally fit together. I have never opened up more to anybody in my life. We have been through the worst times and the best times together. I have seen the best of you and the worst of you. I have seen you fighting, sleeping, crying, laughing, smiling, flying, and caring for the flock. I love every inch, every flaw, every trait, every kiss, and every breath that comes out of your mouth. You make my life complete. I would take a bullet for you any second of any day. I promise to love you every single minute from now until forever. I promise to stay with you through the good times and the unthinkable. Maximum Ride, I love you more than the air I breathe. You are more than just my girlfriend or flock mate. There is not a word to define our love. I love you to the moon and back, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was absolutely speechless, and that was a rarity.

"Are you asking... to marry me?" I asked.

"Not exactly. If you want a wedding, then I'm all for it. But right now, at this very moment, I am making a commitment to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you."

"Fang, I love you more than words can describe. I am practically speechless right now. I promise that as long as I am still on this Earth, you will never be alone. I want to be with you forever. Let's make a deal, when we turn 18 next year, we go on a vacation, just the two of us, for a week. During our trip, you propose, I say yes, and we can get married and start our new lives together, forever."

"Forever starts now." Fang said, holding my hands up to his heart.

"I love you." I said. "I love you so much." And with that, I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming, did you? I decided to be random, hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy lately. Read and Review! Ideas are always welcome!**


	20. Sex Ed

Max POV

"Iggy! Fang! Meeting in my room! Get your asses up here NOW!" I hollered.

"What is it?" Fang panted.

"Close the door. I think its time that the kids got 'the talk'. Nudge is becoming a teenager and I don't want her to get freaked out when stuff... changes. Plus, Gazzy is getting older too and Angel will need it eventually. This way, we kill three birds with one stone." I said.

"Why do I have to do it too? Sex is right up your and Fang's alley." Iggy complained.

"I'm glaring at you, Ig." I snarled.

"There is no way that I can talk to Nudge and Angel about sex and periods and other girl stuff." Iggy whined.

"Look, you guys just need to talk to Gazzy. I can handle Nudge and Angel. Just be _nice_ and answer all of his questions." I instructed. Both boys nodded and exited my room.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Angel and Nudge's door. It was about 11 am, so Nudge should be out of her hibernation mode by now. "Ange? Nudge? Can I come in? I wanna talk to you guys." I said. Angel opened the door.

"What do you need to talk about?" Nudge asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Sit down." I said, patting a spot on Angel's bed.

"I think its time that we had a very grown-up talk. Now Nudge, some of this might seem like old news to you so just hang on a sec. There are still some things that you don't know. Angel, do you know what sex is?" I asked, sucking in my breath.

"Yep. Iggy and I already had this talk. Sex is when two people that love each other write letters to each other. But they have to use protection on the letter or the baby fairy will get the letter by mistake and put a baby in the mommy's tummy." Angel recited. Nudge giggled a bit, so I shot her the bird.

"Not exactly Ange. Sex is where a guy puts his.. um.. er... penis into a girls... ah... private parts." I stumbled.

"Ew! Why would anybody want to do that?" Angel asked, very disturbed. I think I might have corrupted her.

"Well, for a few reasons. One, to show the other person how much they love them. Two, to make a baby. Three, it is very.. ugh... pleasurable." I said awkwardly.

"How does that make a baby?" Angel asked innocently.

"Well, after the pleasure builds up, the man... um... ejaculates... and his sperm travels to one of the girl's eggs and fertilizes it." I said.

"We lay eggs? Does everyone lay eggs then?" Angel asked curiously.

"No, sweetie. The egg turns into a baby in the mommy's tummy." I answered.

"Oh. Have you and Fang had sex?" She asked casually.

"Ugh... um... no." I lied.

"OMG you have!" Angel squealed.

"Ok we did. But don't tell anybody." I admitted, staring down at Angel's pink blanket.

"Does that mean you are pregnant?" Angel asked wide-eyed.

"No, sweetie. We used protection." I answered.

"Good." Nudge muttered.

"Okay! Next order of business. Nudge knows about this to an extent, but we need to talk about periods." I huffed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me explain this one!" Nudge exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Angel, when girls get older, once a month for a couple of days they get their periods. When you get your period, you bleed out of your... ugh.. vagina." she stuttered.

"Ewwwww. That is so gross! How do you stop it? Do you put like a band aid up there?" Angel asked.

"Not exactly. You can buy pads and tampons to stop the flow. A pad you stick in your undies so that the blood doesn't get on your clothes. A tampon you stick up there so that it collects the blood." I said.

"Yuck! Am I going to get it soon? I don't want that to happen!" She asked concerned.

"I couldn't tell you. Every girl is different. I got mine late, and I don't know if that is partly because of the wings or not. Ella got hers at 13, so ya never know. But you should't have to worry about it for at least another few years." I responded.

"Ok." She replied, relieved a little bit.

"Any other questions? About anything, really." I asked, looking at Nudge and Angel.

"What is PMSing? Iggy always says 'be extra well behaved today, Max is PMSing.'". Nudge asked.

"Well PMSing comes with your period. I am pretty sure Iggy is referring to the mood swings, but really PMSing can be anything between cramps to cravings." I answered.

"What is a boner? Like, Iggy always says 'watch out Fang, if you look at Max the wrong way you might get a boner.'" Angel asked sweetly.

"A boner is when a guy's penis hardens to get ready for sex. It can happen when a guy sees something arousing." I answered. I am going to have to regulate Iggy's jokes more often now.

"Ew." Nudge muttered.

"Any other questions?" I asked. Nudge and Angel shook their heads, so I got up and left.

"That was so awkward." I heard Nudge whisper to Angel. Hell yeah that was awkward. It was probably the most awkward ten minutes of my life to be exact.

* * *

"Gaz, sit down a minute. We need to talk." Fang said.

"Iggy did it! I didn't mean to. I tripped. It was an accident. Don't tell Max she will _kill _me!" Gazzy pleaded.

"Dude! He doesn't know!" Iggy said.

"Know what? Actually, scratch that. I don't care." Fang said.

"Phew." Gazzy huffed.

"Anyways, Fang and I need to have a very mature conversation with you." Iggy said.

"Yes we do. You my little friend are well overdue for your sex talk." Fang said.

"Ew gross." Gazzy grunted.

"Just ask us any questions you have and then we can all go." Fang muttered.

"That might take awhile..." Gazzy stated.

"Just ask." Iggy ordered.

"Well, for starters, why is there porn on Iggy's laptop?" Gazzy asked, grinning like a maniac. Iggy turned bright red as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"Ugh... pop-up ads?" Iggy lied pathetically.

"We will discuss this later." Fang whispered to Iggy. Iggy gulped then nodded.

"Any questions regarding you?" Fang asked more specifically.

"Whats a wet dream? Do you like wet the bed, 'cause I haven't done that since I was five." Gazzy asked.

"Actually, you were seven and I would know 'cause I was in the same bed." Iggy corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Fang said. "Gaz, a wet dream is when you have a sexual dream and you come in your sleep." Fang explained.

"Yuck." Gazzy grunted.

"Shit happens." Iggy said.

"How do I stop myself from getting a boner. That would be so embarrassing." Gazzy asked.

"Fang doesn't control it very well... don't ask him." Iggy mumbled.

"How would you know? You're blind!" Fang grunted.

"Hello? Could somebody please answer my question?" Gazzy asked.

"Think of something gross that turns you off. Like a naked old fat lady doing jumping jacks." Iggy said.

"Bad mental picture!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Anything else?" Iggy asked.

"How long have Max and Fang been fucking?" Gazzy giggled. Fang punched him on the arm.

"That is none of your business!" Fang growled.

"So you two _have_ done it." Gazzy taunted.

"Can't you hear them? Max is a moaner." Iggy joked.

"Iggy is just jealous because he can't get laid." Fang snickered.

"Ella isn't ready." Iggy said.

"Dude, you have been away from her for almost a month. She will _never _be ready. No offense, but your 'relationship' with her is going nowhere." Fang remarked.

"Not true. Anyway, Gazzy, can we be done now?" Iggy pleaded. Gazzy nodded in relief and the two older boys went back to their own business.

"How'd it go?" I asked Fang as I saw him walking towards the kitchen.

"Pretty well. It gotta kinda awkward but he seemed to pretty much know everything anyway. I guess that's the price that comes with sleeping in the same room with Iggy for most of his life." Fang answered, summing up their talk yet conveniently leaving out the part about Gazzy knowing that he and Max had sex.

"Lucky you." Max muttered.

"Why? How did yours go?" Fang asked.

"Most awkward ten minutes of my entire life. Angel knew absolutely zero and recited some story about the baby fairy that Iggy had told her. She is probably now scarred for life. Nudge kept giggling and wouldn't look at me, and then they both asked about a gazillion awkward questions." I ranted.

"It was your idea." Fang pointed out.

"It needed to be taken care of." I reminded.

"You look wiped. Coffee?" Fang asked, gesturing to the instant coffee that was lying on the counter.

"Yes please." I said. Fang boiled water and grabbed a mug down from the cabinet. He poured in the mix and voila! Instant coffee!

"Here you go." Fang said. I reached out for the mug but he playfully pulled it back.

"What?" I pouted.

"It's gonna cost you."

"What?"

"This." Fang said, placing my coffee behind him and swooning in for a kiss. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and handed me my coffee.

"Don't drink that too fast, you don't want to start shaking." Fang advised.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. And off I went to sulk in my room for the next five hours.

* * *

**This chapter was a little rushed, but I needed to get it done before I start school tomorrow. I hope you guys still liked it. Ideas for future chapters anybody?**


	21. The Best Ride of Their Lives

**I think you guys deserve sweet, down to Earth, lemony chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang POV

I have a surprise waiting for Max. All I need to do is to convince her to sneak out of the house tonight to our spot with me. A little persuasion should do the trick.

I heard the water in her shower turn on, and I figured this would be the best shot I got. I silently crept past her room, blending into the walls, and opened the door to the bathroom ever so gently. The slight creak that came from the door gave me away.

"FANG! I know you are in here! Let me see your ass before I kick it from here to Australia!" Max hollered.

I slowly appeared from the shadows, making myself visible, and completely vulnerable, to Max. The glass door separating the two of us was just enough see-through to outline her bare silhouette.

"Mind if I join?" I asked genuinely. Max snorted a little and creaked open the door.

"Don't get any ideas!" She warned, pointing her finger at me.

"Too late!" I replied. I was stripped bare in the matter of seconds, eagerly squishing into the cramped space with Max.

I began kissing her dusty pink lips softly, gently pushing my tongue inside her warm mouth. I explored the usual patterns, tracing her teeth, then the roof of her mouth, then finally intertwining tongues. My soapy hands ran up and down her sides until I softly cupped her breasts. With my left hand I tweaked her nipple, while the other hand ventured further south.

I slid my index finger up and down her folds, pressing it in deeper until it met her core.

"My god, Max. You are so fucking wet." I explained.

"Maybe its because we are in the freaking _shower_." she remarked sarcastically.

"Come on, Max. You know you want to say it. Fuh-cking. Fucking. We are in the _fucking _shower. I want to _fuck _you." I teased.

"Cursing is just for people who have no better way to express their language." she stated.

"Where'd you hear that? Disney Channel?" I joked.

"How 'bout this; _Fuck _off." she growled.

"I prefer _fuck on._" I whispered into her ear.

My digit continued its journey up her heated center, slowly pumping in and out at a stay rhythm. My thumb found her sensitive nub and started drawing circles on it. Max tried to suppress her moans, as the Flock was downstairs, but she was doing a very poor job. I brought my fingers to her lips, quieting her. It was bad enough that Iggy and Gazzy knew we did the dirty deed, I did _not_ need to infuriate Dr. M and get caught in the act.

Max's body was quivering around my touch. Not wanting to completely fulfill her needs, I waited until she was nearing the edge of orgasm until I pulled out.

"Not this again, Fang. Do I need to show you _again _that I can beat you in restraining from sex?" she huffed.

"Please, I'm not an idiot. I just wanted to save _that _for tonight." I said.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"I was thinking... that if you were up to it, we could sneak out to our spot so we could have a bit more privacy." I implied.

"For what?" she taunted.

"For this," I smirked, shoving two fingers up her dripping core. I pumped a few times until I pulled out, putting my fingers in her mouth so she could taste herself.

"That sounds convincing." Max agreed.

"So its settled then. We'll sneak out together at eleven." I planned.

"Can't wait." Max winked.

* * *

The clock turned 10:45 and I was anticipating my plan to sneak out with Max. I silently crept into Dr. M's room, making sure to stay completely silent, and found her sound asleep, with a book splayed over her chest. She wouldn't even know that we left.

I tiptoed down the hall to Max's bedroom, being careful not to wake the kids, and lightly tapped on Max's door, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Ready?" I asked. She replied with a quick nod and opened her window. I followed her out, feeling the cool night breeze on my wings. Night flights were the best.

The flight to our spot wasn't long, but it was far enough to be out of earshot from any surrounding neighbors. I creaked open the front door and ushered Max inside.

"Surprise!" I grinned, flicking on the light switch to show the renovations that I had done.

"How on Earth did you– Oh, Fang! It's perfect! I love it! Thank-you!" Max exclaimed, showing her gratitude with a deep kiss.

During the course of this month, I did a little work to the house. I freshly painted the walls a crisp yellow, fixed up the kitchen and stocked the fridge up with grub, Did some manual plumbing work on the bathroom, purchased some cheap, but suiting, furniture for the living room, and most importantly, I redesigned the bedroom. I earned some money advertising a cologne on my blog, and with it I completely changed the bedroom to be more suitable for the two of us.

I got rid of the old, deteriorating mattress and replaced it with a fluffy new one. I threw out the disgusting, ripped bedding and bought a brand new set. But most of all, on the nightstand, was a glimmering diamond ring. It was nothing flashy or big. It had a silver band with one simple diamond in the middle surrounded by two rubies. Inscribed on the inside of the band was; _Love flies higher than wings ever can__._

The ring caught Max's eye and her knees went weak. I wrapped my arm protectively against her waist to keep her balanced as she stepped closer to the glimmering piece of jewelry.

"Is this– what I think it is?" She quivered.

I took the ring from the counter top and removed it from it's box. Releasing her waist, I got down on one knee, extending my arm to take her hand, and proposed.

"Maximum Ride, I promise to love you for the rest of your life. With this ring I promise to never leave you, to never fail you, and to never let you get hurt, whether it be by yours truly or another. I love you more than anything else in this world. Would you please do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" I asked.

Tears welted up in Max's eyes threatening to spill out. Her hands were shaking as she tried to make words come out of her mouth.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you! One million times yes!" Max exclaimed. I slid the ring onto her finger and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss those quivering lips.

"Dammit, Fang. You made me cry." Max stuttered, wiping her eyes off with her sleeve. I chuckled a little bit, causing an ear to ear grin from Max.

She leaned back in to kiss me, walking closer to the bed.

"Do I have permission to make love to my fiancé?" I asked.

"I think you already know that answer." she replied.

I slowly guided her onto the bed, supporting my weight on my elbows as I kissed her from above. She crawled backwards to rest on a pillow as I followed her, matching her pace so that our lips never separated.

Max's hands lifted my shirt up to my neck and I yanked it off, throwing it to the floor. Her shirt followed a mere second later. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for me. Her hands pressed against my back, drawing me closer. I unclasped her bra and eagerly slid it off, feeling the soft skin on skin contact that I had been yearning for. Our bare chests rubbed together smoothly in unison as I brought my hands to her side, just millimeters away from her breasts.

She sat up to release me from my jeans that were getting tighter by the minute, shoving them down to my ankles and then onto the floor. My hands fumbled with the button on her pants as she assisted me with her zipper. Her jeans met mine on the floor, and it was just the thin material of our underwear keeping us from being completely unclothed with each other.

I started tracing kisses from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder, to her cleavage, to her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips, and finally to the fabric of her light grey panties. My fingers dipped under the fabric, sliding them off at an unbearably slow pace. I placed kisses down her thighs until her panties reached the ground.

Max flipped us over so that she was on top and placed her hands on my chest, smashing her lips against mine. The moonlight seeped in from the window, shining directly on her naked figure. Her curves were highlighted and vibrant and _glowing_. I felt her hands dance her way down to the waistband of my boxers as she tugged them down. I kicked them off my ankles as her hot breath teased my throbbing member. Her head grew closer and closer until I felt her warm lips plant a moist kiss on the head of my manhood. I let out an involuntary grunt that caused a smirk to form on Max's face.

"So that's what it takes." Max joked to herself. I was lost for words.

Her lips continued placing warm, moist kisses down the length of my manhood. When she reached my balls, she journeyed back up, playfully licking the tip of my rock solid member. I felt her mouth open as she took me orally. Her head bobbed up and down as my dick hit the back of her throat repeatedly. Her tongue traced consistent patterns as I was nearing the edge.

"Max. I won't last much longer if you continue this." I warningly panted.

She replied with an even deeper bob, and I came undone in her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips seductively, pleased that she got me off so quickly.

I flipped her around onto her back, reclaiming control. I took a minute to stare into my favorite sight in the world, Max's eyes. My hand traced hearts on her stomach as our eyes zeroed in on each other's. I could see the glint of light highlighted in her chocolate eyes, dancing around like a wildfire. I kissed her forehead before my eyes ventured farther south.

I spread apart her legs with my hands and gently stroked her inner thighs. My hands traced squiggles from her knees to her hips, teasing her, before I finally gave in to where she wanted to be touched the most.

I lightly stroked up and down her folds, stopping at her most sensitive nub and then back down to her core. After a minute or so of this, I slipped two fingers up her entrance, slowly moving in and out while my thumb stroked her clit.

I grew harder and harder seeing the way Max was squirming and wiggling under my touch. Her head was thrown back onto the pillows, hair spewed all over the place. The sheets were balled up in her hands as she was gasping for air. I pumped a little faster and was rewarded with an audible moan from Max. She was clearly trying to suppress them, and that just would not do.

I replaced my thumb with my tongue, gently nipping and sucking at her clit. She balled the sheets up even tighter, panting and moaning my name. Within a minute of this I felt her inner walls start to clench.

"Ah! Fang– I'm gonna, I'm gonna come. Ooh Fang!" She screamed, riding out her orgasm on my fingers.

"I need you inside of me, Fang." Max pleaded.

"Hold on a sec, babe." I replied, leaning over to grab a condom wrapper.

"No!" Max hollered. I froze in place.

"What do you mean, no? We can't afford to take the risk of–" I started, being cut off by Max's hand.

"I mean, no, I'm on birth control, Fang. I went on it last week. You don't have to worry about protection anymore." Max explained.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded in response.

"Now please make love to me, Fang!" she pleaded.

"As you wish." I granted, easily sliding into her wet entrance. I was trapped in a trance from the feeling of being inside of her with no barrier separating us. Each thrust was deeper than the last.

Our bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. It is said in Greek Mythology that humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other half. Max was my missing puzzle piece, my other perfect half.

"Fang. I want to. take control. tonight." she gasped between breaths. A second later I was laying on my back with Max riding on top of me. Her breasts bounced at the pace of her thrusts.

"Enjoying the ride?" I asked.

"Enjoying the view?" she smirked.

I had to admit, seeing Max on top of me taking control was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen her do. I placed my hands on her hips as encouragement, sliding my right hand up to cup one of her breasts. I sat up to kiss both of her perky nipples, only to be pushed back down onto the mattress by Max.

I placed my left hand right above her entrance, hitting her clit lightly, and was rewarded with a whimper from Max. Her walls were tightening, and I was nearing the edge. I put all of my effort in to not come at every thrust, wanting to let her finish first.

"Fang! I'm gonna come!" Max screamed.

"Me too, baby." I groaned.

Max screamed my name as she came undone. I followed a mere second later, savoring the incredible feeling of releasing inside of her. She slid off of me, flopping down beside my arm.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Me too." I agreed. My eyes fluttered shut and I left the state of consciousness without a care in the world.

* * *

"Shit!" I heard Max shriek, waking up in a state of concern.

"What is it baby?" I panicked.

"It's 7 o'clock and we are still here! Mom wakes up at 6:30! We are dead!" she hollered.

"We need to come up with a plan. Its not like we can just waltz in the front door." I replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, we could go pick up breakfast for everybody." I suggested.

"I guess that could work. But we should get going now." Max agreed.

I shook off the covers and stretched out my arms. I smiled at the memory of last night, of Max agreeing to marry me. The image of her riding me appeared in my mind, but I shook it away. I needed to focus on other things than my dick right now.

"Fang! Where the hell did you throw my pants?" Max yelled.

"Right there." I pointed to the corner closest to the door.

Max went over to pick them up and stopped at the mirror.

"Shit! My hair!" Max moaned.

"Since when do you care about what your hair looks like?" I accused.

"I don't, but it kinda gives away what we did." she remarked.

"There should be a brush in the bathroom." I said, pulling my shirt over my head.

We were out of the house in two minutes flat, flying towards the nearest Dunkin' Donuts. We landed in a patch of bushes behind the building and walked around to the entrance.

"Can we please have one dozen glazed, one dozen chocolate, six boston cream, six strawberry icing, and a box of twenty-four munchkins please?" Max asked politely.

"Having a party?" The cashier asked.

"Something like that." Max replied. She handed him the money and we headed back home.

We were half a mile away and could hear the frantic screaming and hollering of Dr. M and the kids. "We are in huge trouble." Max mouthed. I nodded in agreement.

Max nervously opened the side door, holding two boxes of donuts, when she was attacked by Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"We were so worried!" Nudge exclaimed.

"We thought you guys were like taken or something." Gazzy added.

"Please, they wouldn't take Fang. They would return him in a minute with an apology letter stapled to his side." Max snorted rather obnoxiously.

"Eh-hem." Dr. M cleared her throat, "Would you two like to explain where you were?"

"We went to pick up breakfast." Max answered.

"Who wants donuts?" I asked.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Did you remember to get me munchkins?" Nudge squealed.

"Of course!" Max replied.

Gazzy ate his donuts two at a time, being cut off by Max after his eighth. Angel and Nudge were bickering over the last rainbow sprinkled munchkin, and Iggy was lounged over the sofa with his own personal dozen. Dr. M glared at us suspiciously, but she had no proof that we did anything wrong. Max had hid her ring in her pocket, waiting for the right time to drop the bomb that we were engaged.

Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as six bird kids could be. But you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I tried to make this one long, and its over 3,000 words. Do you like the longer chapters? **

**Please review! It is a HUGE motivation to get these up quicker. Ideas and criticism are welcome.**

**Also, thank you so much for everybody following this story! I have reached 60 followers, which is a huge deal for me.**


	22. Dropping the Bomb

**I**** am so so sorry that this chapter is so late! Like really really sorry! I kept putting it off cause I had other things to do, and I feel so bad! School started and I have had a ton of work. I will try my best to update weekly, but I'm sorry if I miss a week or two.**

**Also, thank you to all 70+ of you that follow this story! Thats a HUGE motivation! Please comment on ideas, I'm running dry.**

* * *

Max POV

Today was stressful to put it in the slightest. The heavy burden of guilt weighed down on my shoulders, and I knew it wouldn't be lifted until I dropped the bomb on Mom that Fang and I were getting married. That won't fly over well. I sulked through the rest of the day, not even this morning's donuts could cheer me up. I knew that it was wrong to be unhappy the day after the love of your life proposes and makes sweet love to you in the brand new _house_ he fixed up specifically for the two of you. It wasn't that I was unhappy about the engagement, that isn't even close to being the case, but I felt horrible about having to keep something so huge away from everybody I love, regarding Fang, even if it was for only a few hours.

Fang sensed the stress radiating off my body like an infectious disease. He gave me a look and I knew exactly what it meant. _'Wait a minute and then follow me into my room. We need to talk'._ I nodded slightly, watching him disappear behind the stairs. My fingers drew patterns across the denim material of my jeans trying to make the time go by faster. I decided that it was close enough to a minute that I was in the clear and headed down the hallway to Fang's room.

I rapped on the door quietly before entering, shutting and locking the door behind me. I thought I heard footsteps following me, so out of habit I turned around into a fighting stance. Realizing my actions were silly, my cheeks turned a slight crimson.

"Geez, Max. You're so tense." Fang groaned.

"Don't you feel guilty too?" I asked.

"Guilty that I am going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love? Not in the slightest." he replied.

"That's not what I meant." I whined.

"I know exactly what you meant," he said, kissing my forehead. His fingers brushed against my shoulders, feeling all the knots tied up like pretzels, "I know what you need."

I raised an eyebrow in response.

"A massage." he answered.

"What's the catch?" I snorted.

"No catch. Think of it as a way of me getting you to relax so I can manipulate you more later." he smirked.

"Thats what I thought." I rolled my eyes. I stretched across the bed, waiting for Fang's hands to expertly maneuver across my body. But they never did.

"Fang? You still there?" I asked.

"Max, I'm not massaging you when you are fully clothed." Fang said.

"You said no catch!" I accused.

"Not so I can gawk at your naked torso, Max. It will be easier to feel where the tension is built up the most." he defended.

"No gawking. Much." I made him promise. I stripped off my clothes and left myself in just my undergarments. Fang pretended to appreciate the reflection the light cast on the floor, when I really knew he was staring at me through the corner of his eye.

I stretched out on my stomach as I felt Fang's weight shift the mattress. His hands roamed around my shoulders, finding the tightest knots and kneading them until they practically disappeared. I let involuntary moans slip from my throat as I relaxed further and further into the mattress. Fang unhooked my bra to rub the middle of my back and work his way down to my legs, rubbing them from my thighs to my feet.

"You know, Fang, if this whole bird kid thing doesn't work out for you, you could totally make some dough from being a masseuse." I complimented.

"I'll keep that it mind." Fang responded, chuckling.

"Mmm. Right there." I moaned as Fang rubbed my inner thighs, dangerously close to my butt.

"Flip over." Fang commanded.

"Hell to the no. You just wanna stare at my naked body, don't you?" I accused, getting turned on by his horniness.

"Guilty as charged. But I can get the rest of your body so I'm more than sure that you will survive." Fang confessed.

I flipped over, watching Fang's pupils grow as he gawked at me. What a guy.

"You know, you are my fiancé now, I can gawk at you as much as I please." he winked.

"Shh! Mom might hear!" I hushed.

"We need to tell her eventually. The longer we wait, the harder it'll be." Fang said, rubbing above my knees.

"I know. Just give me a few hours. I'll tell everyone tonight." I said.

"Good. I want everyone to know that you are all mine." he smirked. I followed his eyes, seeing that they weren't making contact with mine, and instantly wrapped my arms around my chest.

"My eyes are up here, Fang." I chuckled. Fang sheepishly brought his eyes up to mine.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but people say lying is no way to go into a relationship." he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Fang could be such a perv sometimes.

He took my arms away from my chest and pinned them above my head. His lips found mine as he drew me in for an innocent kiss. One hand found its way to my breasts as he stroked the valley between them with a feather-light touch.

"I love you." Fang whispered in between kisses.

"Ditto." I joked.

* * *

* 3 hours later *

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Iggy hollered, dumping the pans into the sink so I could deal with them later.

My heart was racing at a million miles an hour, and if Fang wasn't holding me right now I would be lying on the floor hyperventilating. I had my ring on my finger, in its rightful place, and I was fidgeting with it uncontrollably, unable to calm my nerves.

"Shhh. It will be ok. We're seventeen, and responsible, and we love each other. Your mom will be happy for us." Fang whispered into my ear, holding my waist as I walked down the stairs to make sure I didn't fall.

I sat down in my normal spot at the table, and Ella's eyes widened when she saw the adorning piece of jewelry on my ring finger. I glanced over at her, telling her with my stare that I would explain myself, and she stayed quiet. I looked at Fang and nodded, giving him the cue to drop the bomb.

"Ms. Martinez, kids, Max and I have an announcement," he declared. Six curious heads popped up."Max and I are engaged."

"What?" Mom asked, as shocked as a little kid is when they discover Santa Claus isn't real. Her fork dropped from her hands down to her plate, creating a high-pitched ring. Everybody seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Fang asked me to marry him. And I said yes." I quivered, holding up my trembling hand to showcase my symbol of our engagement.

"Oh. My. God." Nudge squealed, pulling my hand towards her face for a closer look.

"Mom? Hello?" I snapped, waving my free hand in front of her face to bring her back to planet Earth.

"Engaged?" Mom whispered to herself, trying to process it. I nodded.

"Well this is a surprise. I- I'm- I'm happy for you guys. Congrats. You, uh, have my blessing." she congratulated weakly.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, showing my gratitude with a hug.

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the winged devil child in a baby carriage." Gazzy chanted. Iggy sneered, and I shot them both glares. It just sucks that Iggy can't see it.

"There will be _no_ baby. Understood?" Mom snapped. I nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe my sister is getting married! When is the wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid?" Ella squealed.

"You all can be bridesmaids. That goes for you guys too, Gaz and Ig." I teased. The girls started giggling.

"How'd you trick her into marrying you, Fang? Did Angel have to brainwash her?" Iggy taunted.

"Nah, Angel never would've agreed." Fang replied.

"How did he propose? Was it sweet and romantic like they do in the movies?" Nudge asked.

Gulp. How do I respond to that? Uh... Fang came into my shower _naked, _persuaded me to sneak out with him so we could have sex by fingering me, then flew me to our spot that they didn't know existed and proposed, making love to me afterwards? How about no.

"I'll show you guys after dinner." Fang responded, saving me.

He winked, knowing he saved both of our asses, and excused himself from the table

* * *

**I know its short, but I didn't want to keep writing and keep you guys waiting. I am apologizing again for the wait, this will never happen again!**

**Also, I'm debating on whether or not to have Max get pregnant. It won't be for a few chapters, but what are your thoughts? Yes or no? I don't want it to be to cliché.**


	23. Make a Bet?

**Thank you for all of your feedback on Max getting pregnant. It was split about half and half, so I decided that this will be a 30 chapter story, with a 3 part epilogue. The epilogue will include Max getting pregnant, but I have to decided whether it will take place 5 years after the final chapter or not. Decisions, decisions!**

**100 reviews would make my life complete, and I'm almost there, so if you could review I will love you forever.**

**Anyway, here is your chapter. I've been horrible with updates lately, so I'm apologizing with a lemon! Enjoy!**

**And yeah, I'm a terrible person for leaving you 3 weeks with no update. I would blame school, but really I just kinda forgot. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Max POV

I was surprised at how well Mom took the news of my engagement to Fang. Personally, being the pessimist that I am, I think she went into hyperactive shock and will come to her senses later, but I'm enjoying the ripple of excitement floating around the house. Fang showed the Flock the house he fixed up after dinner, and they all thought it was beautiful. Mom even went to the store to buy us a housewarming gift, not that we were moving out or anything, but whatever, it was sweet.

Nudge and Angel have been in their room planning our wedding for the past three hours, and I know I should be pissed that they aren't asleep yet, but honestly, I don't really care at this point. It is nearing midnight after all, they can be cranky in the morning for all I care. So here I am, lying on my bed next to Fang, cuddled up into his chest. I can feel his warmth heating my face as his hands paint pictures on my back. I could stay like this forever, in Fang's arms, without any cares in the world.

Too bad Nudge had to ruin the moment.

"MAX!" She hollered. I heard her frantic footsteps race down the hall, and my door opened seconds later.

"Max! You need to come into my room now! Angel and I have been on Ella's laptop for hours looking for a dress, and we found one! C'mon!" She shrieked, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of my safe haven. Fang shrugged his shoulders and smirked, sending me off to Nudge's cave of fashion hell.

I was pulled down the hallway and into her room as I dropped onto her bed next to Angel, who was smiling at me sweetly. She turned the screen so my eyes could view their hour's worth of shopping research, and low and behold was a gorgeous wedding dress. It was simple yet elegant, nothing that was too showy or flashy. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, belted with a satin ribbon at the bust. The hem of the skirt stopped just above the ankle with the bottom embellished with petals.

"She likes it!" Angel cheered, and I was trapped in a bear hug sandwiched between Nudge and Angel.

"Wait to you see the bridesmaid dresses!" Nudge squealed, typing something into the computer. A frilly little red dress popped up. The spaghetti straps were glittery, the bust had a row of flowers going across it, and it stopped above the knee. The stitch was outlined with gold, making the red pop out more than it would otherwise.

"Its cute, but you gotta ask Ella. She's gotta wear it also." I said. It was cute, but something that I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Who's your maid of honor?" Nudge asked, bugging out her eyes.

"I have three of them." I answered. Two sets of eyebrows raised.

"Iggy, Gazzy, and Total." I joked. The two girls giggled.

"But you can't have three!" Nudge whined.

"Why not? I can do whatever I want. I don't want a traditional wedding, I'm anything but traditional!" I defended.

"Can I be the flower girl instead?" Angel asked.

"Of course. You'd make a beautiful flower girl." I replied. Angel smiled at me and batted her eyes. She just thinks she's so adorable.

"Ella and I can both be maids of honor." Nudge said.

"And Iggy is the chef!" Angel declared.

"But I wanted to cook!" I joked.

"NO!" Angel and Nudge replied together. I hit them both playfully on the arm. But they were right, poisoning my wedding guests is no way to start off a marriage.

"Can I please go back to bed now?" I pleaded. I would do anything to jump back into the comfort of Fang's arms.

"Fine." Nudge huffed.

I raced down the hallway on my tiptoes, careful not to wake anybody, and creeped into my bed, receiving a kiss on the forehead from Fang.

"You survived." Fang joked.

"Barely." I pouted.

"Would getting some fresh air cheer you up?" Fang asked. I rolled my eyes and opened my window, signaling for him to follow. I slipped out and freed my wings, savoring the feeling of the night's breeze blowing through my feathers. Fang flew up beside me and we took off, with no particular destination in mind, and just flew. The two of us, flying hand in hand under the midnight moon soaring through the sky, invisible to the rest of the world. It was moments like these where you really appreciated what you have, and right now I have Fang.

"So everyone's excited about our wedding, huh?" Fang asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you?" I questioned.

"Of course, but do you know what I'm most excited about?" Fang asked. I shook my head. What, the cake?

"The wedding _night._" Fang purred.

"Am I getting a proper honeymoon?" I teased.

"Maybe. Do you want one?"

"I don't know. It would be nice and all to get away for a little while and just celebrate being together."

"Do you have any particular place in mind?"

"Someplace isolated and safe, warm, and with you."

"Well the last part can definitely be arranged."

"How about now?" I pleaded. What, you can't blame a girl for trying.

"Now sounds good." Fang coughed, a lump forming in his throat and more evidently in his pants.

I followed him to the ground and halted into a messy landing, nowhere near matching the grace that he carried. God he looks like a freaking ballerina next to me.

He chuckled as I dusted myself off. That bastard. I leapt over to kick his ass but I tripped. I fucking tripped. Which caused him to laugh harder. He came over to pick me up, extending his hand as a token of generosity. So, instead of being a lady and accepting it, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and leveled myself above him so that I was sitting on his torso. I danced my fingers up to his shoulder and grabbed his arms.

I leaned my face closer to his and whispered, "Nobody laughs at me unless they want to get punished." as dirtily as I could. The blood drained from Fang's face as it ventured further south.

"Already?" I taunted, grinding my hips against his ever-growing erection. His adam's apple bobbed in response. I mean, come on, can't the boy show a little bit more restraint?

"Wanna make a bet _Fangles_?" I asked mockingly, knowing how the competitive side of Fang could never turn down the offer. His face wrinkled at the nickname.

"Am i going to regret this, _Maxie-poo?_" he mimicked in the same tone I used, smirking as I grimaced at the nickname. And holy hell were there a lot of nicknames. Iggy went through a phase where he would torture me with a new nickname every day. Some of them stuck with me like gum that won't come off your shoe. _Maxipad, Maximillion, Maxarama, Maxine, Maxie-waxie, Maxamaniac, _and so many horrendous others. And considering he brought those up, he was going to get hell.

"Probably" I replied lividly, my heart skipping a beat as he flashed me a rare half smile.

"Shit." he muttered.

"I heard that!" I snapped.

"Just tell me the bet." he huffed.

"Its simple, whoever comes first loses. Loser is the winner's slave for the day." I declared.

"Well get ready to wait on me hand and foot, I've never lost a bet and am not intending on starting now." Fang smirked.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." I accused.

"Any rules?"

"Nope."

"Good." Fang muttered as he approached me. His hands pushed my hair gently behind my shoulders and his lips connected with my neck. The cool breeze tickled the moist imprint of his lips as he brought them to my collarbone, leaving a wet kiss and trailing it up to my jawline.

The moon cast overstretched shadows of us on the forest ground, highlighting the leaves that had fallen from the autumn trees. Fang's eyes looked intently down on mine, and I silently cursed him for surpassing me so much in height. I stretched on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips playfully and smiled into his mouth. I loved the playful side of him that only comes out when he is playing with Angel or teasing me.

My fingers slid under the hem of Fang's shirt and I slid them up his broad, muscular chest to his shoulder, taking the shirt up with me. Goosebumps rose on his olive skin as he was exposed to the chilly night air. I pressed my chest against his, discarding his shirt behind us into an unknown bush.

His lips fell upon mine again, with more purpose this time, and I tangled my hands into his shaggy dark hair. It had grown considerably in the past month, as it was now covering his eyes. He won't let me take a scissors to it though.

I jumped at the sensation of his warm hands on my waist as they dipped under my tank top, yanking it up impatiently. I felt the material lift up my stomach and I watched it slide off my shoulders, meeting Fang's shirt on the ground behind us. My bra followed a mere second later, and my skin instantly pricked at the freezing temperature.

Fang's hands tickled my sides as they journeyed up to my breasts, stroking and fondling them gently before placing a kiss on each one. I flood of hot liquid soaked my underwear, but I refocused myself on Fang. Letting myself get carried away was just what he wanted.

And as if he could read my mind, which quite honestly wouldn't be much of a shock considering what I've been through, he grinded his hips against mine, momentarily satisfying the need for friction in my lower regions. I unconsciously let a moan slip from my mouth, slamming my lips shut as I realized what I had just done. I looked away from him, pretending that it never happened.

"I heard that." Fang whispered into my hair. My cheeks flushed with a deep rose, turning hot with embarrassment.

His hands slid between my legs, eager to get another moan out of me, but I remained strong. My hands started to work the button of his dark jeans as he did the same with mine, his skillful hands accomplishing success before mine. The noise of my fly being unzipped bounced off the trees, and it echoed again when I finally got his. Our pants met the dirt floor at roughly the same time as we helped each other out of them, Fang stabilizing me to assure that I wouldn't fall on my ass again.

We were left alone, with just the shear material of Fang's boxers and my panties clothing us. I made eye contact with him to try to detect his next move, but as usual his face was as hard as stone. And so was another part of his body.

His hands roughly grabbed my waist and inched the fabric of my underwear to about mid thigh where it fell off, leaving me completely bare and vulnerable. I tugged down his boxers, relieving him from the restraining material. Him and all of his... erm.. glory... sprung free, standing tall and proud. I wasted no time, not caring for my own needs, and rubbed my calloused thumb over the tip of his manhood, sliding around a drop of pre-cum and bringing it to my lips. I looked seductively into his eyes and watched him gulp, chuckling to myself on the affect I had on him. He was completely and utterly in my trance.

At least until I felt his hands stroking my core.

The sudden contact made me jump, momentarily losing my grip on his throbbing member. He smirked to himself, soaking one finger in my wetness and expertly gliding it up to find my sensitive bundle of nerves. I sucked in a breath as he rolled it in his fingers, picking up my pace on him in a desperate effort to win. I knew that I needed to go fast, because at this rate I will be a glob of jell-o in no time.

However Fang was in no rush.

He kept up his unnervingly slow pace as he pushed me farther and farther towards the edge. I felt a finger slide into my center and I almost lost it right then. My hand picked up the pace on his length again, making him groan under his breath. It was a race against time now, and the odds were pointing in his favor. It wasn't until a second finger crept up my entrance that I came undone in his hand. I let out an unintentional scream of ecstasy as I came, finishing Fang off with me.

My breathing was heavy and choppy, and my knees felt weak and wobbly. An ear to ear grin spread on Fang's face, and my heart sank to the ground. He won.

"I told you, Max, I never lose a bet." he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You win. I get it. Tomorrow I'm your slave. Happy?" I asked viciously, not intending on having so much venom in my tone.

"Very." Fang responded, handing me my clothes to get dressed in.

I pouted in shame as I got dressed in silence, following Fang's lead as we flew back to the house together. I'm going to get screwed over tomorrow, and in more ways than one.

* * *

**Again I'm super duper sorry! I promise I will try to be better this time!**

**Reviews? Input? Ideas? Please put it in my review box!**


	24. Behave, Slave

**Thank you for forgiving me on the long wait! I read all of your reviews, and I will work off of some of those ideas. I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me forever to write this, and its my longest chapter yet! Enjoy every word!**

* * *

"Wake up Maxie, you've got a long day ahead of you." A voice spooned in the background. I rubbed my eyes awake to find Fang's face inches away from mine. His hot breath tickled my neck as he started to pull the covers off of me. I grabbed them abruptly and turned onto my side, bringing the covers back up with me. The green glow of my alarm clock caught my attention as I stared at the haunting numbers. My blood started to boil and I clenched my fists. That damned bastard.

"What the fuck, Fang?" I cursed, shooting him daggers with my eyes.

"Yes?" He replied, pleased at himself for getting me so roused up at such an ungodly time in the morning.

"It's 5 o'clock! If the sun isn't up, why the hell should I be?" I growled.

"Shh!", Fang hushed, "You don't want to wake everybody else up, now do you?"

"Bite me." I huffed.

"Don't tempt me."

"What do you want, Fang?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _slave._" He coughed. _Shit. _Memories of last night came flooding in. Of my bet with Fang, of the consequence of losing, and of course, him winning. And my status being degraded to his slave.

"Not here." I whined. Hopefully Fang will have some sense in that bird brain of his.

"Please, I'm not _that _much of a moron. I taped a note to the fridge saying that we are 'going on a day trip to find some dirt' on this guy that I made up." he said.

"And what happens when we come home tonight and have nothing on him?" I snarled.

"Nothing? I've already got everything that they would like to know. He's an evil scientist who works for the School and his goal is to create a crossbreed species between leopards and humans. We'll say that we followed him for the day, found out his information, and know of his whereabouts. Then, we will say that he is not an immediate threat to us and can be taken down later with the School." he explained.

"And when Angel picks our thoughts and realizes that we are lying?" I reasoned.

"We'll keep our thoughts clear." Fang replied.

I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was keeping. "Fine." I huffed, getting out of bed onto the cold floor that rested beneath my feet.

"Follow me, Maxie." He ordered, using the nickname that he knew I hated. An angry sigh slipped from my throat and I could feel Fang's smirk spread across his face. He jumped out the window, hovering outside to make sure that I was following. The temptation of locking him out was haunting me, but he would get me for it later. I leapt out of my bedroom with him, shutting the window just enough so that it was still cracked open for me to get in through later.

Fang angled his wings west and I knew exactly where he was taking me. Within a few minutes our house came into picture and I landed on the porch polluted with pine needles. Fang opened the door for me, what a gentlemen, and followed me inside. On the kitchen table was the silverware that Mom had gotten us as a housewarming gift, and I made a mental note to put it away later.

"I'm tired." I whined.

"Wanna nap?" Fang asked. I couldn't tell if he was serious or twisting my chain, but it was worth the try. I nodded my head.

"C'mere." he gestured, pointing to a chunk of floor a foot away from him. I walked over skeptically, doubting that he was sincere. I stopped just before him, looking up to his face to try to read where he was going with this. But of course, being Fang the rock, his face gave me no hints.

His strong arms scooped me up off the floor and walked me into the bedroom. I felt the plush mattress under me and I allowed myself to close my eyes.

I really wish I hadn't.

Now, I'm a light sleeper. For example, if I hear an earring drop from across the hall I'll wake up. So how Fang managed to tie me up and undress me without me even budging I had no idea.

"FANG!" I thrashed, trying desperately to get out of the whimsy restraints binding my limbs. My arms were tied to the bedpost above my head, and there was no use trying to get out of them. Fang knows how to tie a knot.

I heard the light patter of feet creaking into the room as Fang made himself apparent. "Is there a problem, Max?" he asked.

"How the hell did you get me like this without waking me up?" I fumed.

"It was simple, I spiked your water with sleeping meds last night after I won, you were out cold for five hours." he explained, pointing to the silver clock next to me as proof.

"You WHAT?" I hollered.

"Relax, you're fine _now._" Fang calmed. My cheeks were burning hot with anger as Fang just looked at me like he did nothing wrong. My glare was piercing through his skin, but he remained emotionless.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled, pissed at him beyond belief.

"Now, now, Max. Cursing will only get you punished later." he threatened.

I swear to fucking god when he wakes up tomorrow he will be in a pit full of venomous snakes.

"Lets see what I want to do with you today..." Fang grinned, placing his hand on my thigh. A low growl emerged in my throat, but Fang chose to ignore it.

"You look so helpless all tied up like that..." Fang went on, knowing how far over the edge he was pushing me. "I've never seen my Maxie helpless before."

I swear you could scramble eggs on me I was burning up so much. I am not, nor have I ever been, _helpless_.

Fang opened his mouth again, and I could tell he was just warming up. "Does little Maxie-Waxie need big, strong Fang to help her? She looks so weak and vulnerable all restrained like that." he continued.

My clock was ticking, and it was only a matter of time before it went off.

"Oh! She's getting a little angry now, aren't you Maxie-poo? And you're all naked! You silly little _slut_." He teased.

I bit my lip so hard I drew blood. That boy has nerves... let me tell you. I hope he enjoys crawling to the nearest hospital and explaining how his dick was chopped off by a plastic knife.

"Y'know, I've had fantasies about you like this." He whispered, drawing my attention away from my schemes of revenge.

"About tying you up like this and teasing you until you are begging for me to fuck you. And when I finally do, you are screaming my name like its the only word that you've ever known. You're so wet and tight, I almost come immediately. But I don't. I wait until you come three times, begging for mercy as the world is spinning around you. I finally release my load into you and you sit up to suck me dry like I'm your favorite flavor lollipop." he described vividly.

I felt my center throbbing with need for him, despite my outrage at his behavior. His grin spread ear to ear, reading the look off my face as easily as it would be for him to read a picture book. His hand trailed up my thigh and he extended his index finger to reach my core. With one touch his eyes widened, and his face showed that he was pleased with himself.

"Well that didn't take very long, now did it Maxie? Why, you're so wet you'd of thought that there was a flood!" he exclaimed.

If my hands or feet were free he would have prints all over his shit-filled head.

"Does my baby Maxie-poo want me to fuck her?" he asked.

I remained silent, not allowing myself to give him the satisfaction of my reply.

"I think she does." he answered for me.

I looked down to see his tip approaching my womanhood. He ground himself against me for a minute, slipping his length up to my stomach and back down to my entrance. My heart skipped a beat every time he ran over my sensitive bundle of nerves, and he clearly noticed it as well.

His hands extended themselves and softly cupped my breasts. His lips met mine, soft and passionately as if I were an egg that he was trying to keep from breaking. His fingers roamed over my chest, fondling my nipples lightly as his tongue danced over mine. I could start to feel him get rougher, his teeth grazing my bottom lip. He squeezed my breasts harder than necessary, but I couldn't say that I was complaining. I was never one to turn down a little roughness.

His attention focused further south as his pointer finger dipped into my folds. A soft moan slipped from my throat, and I instantly regretted it.

"I heard that." Fang chuckled, thrusting two fingers into my entrance. I arched my back in reply. "And I intend to hear more." he finished, lowering his voice.

He removed his fingers, licking my wetness off of them one by one, all while keeping intense eye contact. Staring into his eyes is like staring into the night sky, dark and mysterious, yet beautiful and open. Ah, what the poet I am.

Fang pressed his manhood up against my thigh, requesting access that I wasn't going to deny. Although I was his slave and all, I'm pretty sure he was double checking my comfort level to make sure he wasn't raping me, as that would put a considerably large dent in our relationship. I silently laughed at his insecurity, spreading my legs as wide as the ropes around my ankles would allow to tell him I was ready.

I felt his tip push into me, stretching myself around his thick length. I'm not going to go on and on about how large his not-so-little helper is, partly because bragging about my fiancee's level of endowment is selfish, and also due to the fact that details like that should remain between me and Fang.

He went into me slowly, allotting me room to get used to every inch of him as if it was our first time all over again. When he was finally all the way in, he began to thrust roughly, having no particular pace or speed to follow. Pure instinct took over him, ravishing him in a similar fashion that he was ravishing me. It began clear to me that he was just getting warmed up when a familiar pressure began growing in the pit of my stomach. The pleasure grew and grew until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I climaxed around him, my inner walls clenching around his member as it continued to thrust into me. A few muffled screams left my lips, in no way as concealed as I would have preferred.

I felt Fang increase his pace, not even comprehending how that was physically possible. He leaned forward, hovering his face over mine and supporting his weight on his hands. His hips were banging mine in just the right places, sending my pleasure through the roof. As hard as I tried, I could not suppress the animalistic sounds that were slipping from my mouth. Fang seemed to get encouraged by these sounds that were so foreign to me, giving me a deeper little thrust every time I did.

The pit of my stomach started flipping again, and within the minute I came undone. He smiled at me in an Un-Fanglike manor, steadying his pace to keep him from exploding.

"Two down, one to go." He murmured to himself, making a point to be loud enough for me to hear it.

His hand skillfully traveled down my navel until it reached its destination, rolling and tweaking my clit to the point of no return. I screamed so loudly that I swear the whole house was shaking. I didn't come down from the high of my intense _third _orgasm until I felt Fang release into me, joining me in his own personal drift.

I remembered back to Fang's fantasy, recalling the ending. I sat up as upright as I could, licking the tip of his softening length as a tease. I heard Fang suck in a breath, trembling under my simple touch. I was feasting on the effect that I had on him, it was one of the more incredible sights that I have ever witnessed. His bare chest heaves, exposing his flexed muscles. The veins in his neck pulse, throbbing at the beat of his heart. His breath is choppy, his voice raspy, but he manages to choke out a simple command.

"Suck." He orders softly. I more than happily obliged, taking him in my mouth and sucking him dry. The sensation of the taste created from the mixture of our juices attacks my taste buds, sending my hormones back on overdrive. I don't release him until every single drop has been swallowed, finishing with one long lick up his shaft.

"Was that better than your imagined in your fantasy?" I chimed.

"More than you'll ever know." he replied, still drawing in breath as if he had been underwater for the past twenty minutes.

I flopped back down on the plush mattress, completely spent from my triple orgasm. I doubted that Fang would allow me another nap, nor did I trust him enough to take one. I felt the rope on my ankle tighten then release, freeing them from the bedpost. My hands received a similar treatment, and I rubbed my itching wrists. I restrained myself from punching Fang straight in the jaw, but I allowed myself to ponder on the idea for awhile.

I sighed, remembering the silverware sitting in the kitchen that needed to be put away. "Fang." I called.

"Mhm?" he replied.

"I need to go put that silverware on the table away, where did you put my clothes?" I demanded.

"Hmm... that's a good question. I don't remember, maybe by the end of the day it will come back to me." He smirked.

"That's ok, I'll just wear something of yours." I responded, yanking open the drawers that held his spare clothing.

"Oh, really?" he accused, eying the empty drawer. Clearly this was planned.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to wear all day?" I hollered.

"You're wearing it right now." he answered.

He has got to be fucking kidding me. Does he really expect me to walk around _naked _all day? That perverted, sexist, pig-headed, scum-sucking, shit-filled, ass-licking, bird-brained–

"Max!" Fang interrupted, waving his hands in front of my face. I shot him the bird, a look that I have mastered so well from experience.

"I'm going to put away the silverware." I stated blatantly.

I hobbled out of bed, my legs still wobbly from Fang's actions. I sensed Fang gawking at my bare backside, so I let out an exaggerated sigh to let him know that he wasn't as sly as he thought he was. I walked into the kitchen, rolling my eyes at the remainder of Fang's breakfast that he had so kindly left out for me to clean up. I started organizing forks into a drawer, followed by knives.

The hair in the back of my neck stood up, and I could feel a presence behind me. Hello, Paranoia, I'm Max, nice to meet you. I glanced over my shoulder to find nobody there, so I refocused my attention to the sharp objects in front of me.

"Boo!" Fang yelled, grabbing my waist. I screamed like a dying cat, whipping around in a fraction of a second yielding a knife.

"Shit, Fang! I almost stabbed you!" I hollered. He would have totally deserved it, but hearing him complain for the rest of the month isn't worth it in the slightest.

"Nah, you wouldn't've even nicked me with that, Max." he sneered.

"And why is that?" I snarked.

"Because that's a butter knife." he chuckled.

"Oh. Right." I pouted, slamming the drawer shut with more force than necessary.

"Mhm, you look so sexy like that, Max." Fang growled.

"Horny again already, are you now?" I taunted.

"I'm always horny," Fang chuckled. "Especially around you."

My stomach tightened a little, followed by a pool of warm liquid around my thigh. Fang, still gawking at my ass, seemed to notice it too. His half-smile quivered a little, expressing his satisfaction. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he licked his lips.

I pretended to ignore him, reopening the drawer and straightening out the spoons as if it mattered. Fang was not at all amused at the lack of attention he was receiving, and he made damn sure that I was aware of it.

"Don't you think those spoons are straight enough, Max?" He questioned, letting his hand venture onto my rear. I turned on my heel, looking up at his 6'1 stature on my 5'9.

"C'mon, Max. Let's go watch a movie. I didn't spend hours fixing that ancient hunk of metal for nothing." Fang whined, pulling my arm to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his firm arms around my bare waist.

"Don't you dare try anything funny." I warned.

"Me? Never." He whispered, fumbling around for the remote. He finally found it, pressing the power button and flipping to the movie channels.

"Mm. A werewolf movie sounds good, don't you think?" he asked.

Now, horror movies don't bother me in the slightest. I don't get scared like other girls and feel the need to cling on to Fang like my life depends on it. Had he picked out a zombie movie, or a vampire movie, or any other movie that has no connection to my life I would've been fine. But of course, just to get under my skin even more, he had to pick out a fucking werewolf movie.

The movie was only five minutes in, so Fang turned it on. A stereotypical teenage girl was running through a graveyard, in the middle of the night, all alone. What an idiot, of course she's gonna die. Sure enough, a few seconds later that horror movie sound track starts blasting, followed by dramatic fog and a howl. I almost chuckled at how predictable this movie was. The werewolf shows up on the screen, and the image is so strikingly familiar to an Eraser I almost keel over.

I was uneasy for the rest of the movie. A wildfire of memories spread through my head, memories that I would do anything to forget.

In the end, nine people get eaten, two bitten, and one shot. The werewolf gets killed by a silver bullet by the 'hero' and the entire town celebrates. But then, in the last frame of the movie, you see another werewolf lurking in the woods, eager for revenge. Can you say sequel?

My heart finally steadied when the credits came on. We haven't seen any Erasers, or any type of other mutants for the matter, for almost a year. It's like the School forgot about us. But then again, that's impossible. They probably just want to give us a false sense of security before they attack.

* * *

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I gave and received head more times than I would care to admit, and I'm sure that I'll be sleeping _very _well tonight. Fang put his obnoxious personality at rest long enough for us to discuss our honeymoon. Neither of us want anything too over-the-top of crowded, just something isolated and private.

It just so happens that our best friend billionaire Nino Pierpont owns his own island. I recalled him making us the vacation offer a year ago when we last saw him. I'm sure that offer still stands. I sorted out the minor details with Fang, and he flew onto the roof to fetch my clothes. So _thats_ were the asshole hid them.

We flew back to the house, and a worried Flock surrounded us. Fang let loose his cover story, and almost everyone bought it. Iggy, being a smartass, caught on that Fang was speaking the language of bullshit, and he approached us later on what really went down. Fang told him, and Iggy patted him on the back. "Nice, bro." I heard him whisper. I rolled my eyes, those perverts need a hobby. Preferably one that does not involve explosives of any kind.

Angel and Nudge kept interrupting my much needed sleep, bringing ideas and samples for the wedding. Everything was much too over the top for me, we didn't even have a date set for crying out loud! After their fifth attempt to coax me into the idea of wearing heels, or a broken ankle waiting to happen, they finally gave up and went to bed.

I shut my eyes, feeling myself drift into unconsciousness. Everyone was safe and together, which was more than I could ask for. Sure, Angel popped into my head at bad times, Nudge had problems shutting up, Gazzy had an attraction to mischief, Iggy was dropped one to many times on the head, and Fang was still unnervingly obnoxious, but we were together. I finally felt at peace, something I haven't felt in a long time. I went to sleep with a smile plastered on my face, an extreme rarity.

And then I heard it. The voice of a man that could twist my chain so hard that it snapped. The man that had an effect on me that I couldn't even comprehend. The voice that could push me off a cliff with my wings tied behind my back. The voice of Fang.

"Oh, Maxie." he cooed.

Kill me.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to write. I'm going to do a late Halloween chapter next, because I'm in the spirit, so any suggestions will be gladly accepted.**

**Feedback? Future Ideas? Comments? Questions? Criticism? You know where to put it.**


	25. Hallo-fucking-ween

**Thanks for all the feedback and suggestions. Sadly, I only got 7 reviews :( so please, reviewing is a huge motivation and I read, consider, and appreciate every single one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Revenge + Halloween + Flock = Awesome Plot!**

* * *

Max POV

I can't even find words to express my gratitude that my term as Fang's slave is over. Fortunately, actions speak louder than words, so my revenge will be screaming with joy. From me, however. Fang might not be as content.

My revenge needs to good, no, it needs to be great. Fang knows that I'm pissed, so I need to catch him when he least expects it. That means I probably won't be able to do anything drastic like piss in his face when he tries to go down on me. At least not yet.

Today, insert sigh here, is Hallo-fucking-ween. The night where it is socially acceptable to be a freak. Angel has been bug-eyeing me all week to go trick-or-treating like a 'normal girl'. Gazzy and Nudge have been hacking on about it too. The idea of free candy is appealing, yet grown men handing it out to half-dressed little children, maybe not so much.

I basically got dragged by the hair, or wing, to a costume store. Mom stayed home in case trick or treaters came early, or at all for that matter. We live in the middle of no and where, nobody in the right mind wants to hike up our driveway. Even if Mom bought kick-ass candy.

I'm not going to even attempt to describe the store in which we stepped foot in. For any of you who have been in a costume store you might understand where I'm coming from. The available costumes were pictured on the wall with their item number, kid's costumes were to the left, slutty adult costumes to the right. Nudge took Angel to browse through outfits. I believe that Angel wanted to be a princess. How fitting.

Gazzy picked up a plastic ax, saw me glaring at him, and set it back down. He will _not _be purchasing any costume with a weapon, plastic or not. Iggy muttered something about being blind to him and disappeared into the mask aisle.

That left me alone with Fang breathing down my neck.

"What do you want to be for Halloween,_ Fangles_?" I asked, batting my eyelashes sarcastically, adding a pouty lip for emphasis.

"I'm thinking about a sexy vampire or something." he replied, placing his hand on my hip.

"You see that costume up there?" he asked, pointing to what has got to be the _sluttiest_ costume I've ever seen. It looked to be a devil costume, though there was so little fabric it was hard to call.

"Mhm." He gulped, his throat tightening up a little.

"I think that I want _that _one." I said, glaring at his crotch. He perked up a little bit down there. Clean up in aisle Fang's pants.

"Mam? Can I please have number– 249?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as one could ordering a slutty Halloween costume.

"Of course, what size would you like?" she replied, writing something on her clipboard.

"_Extra-small_" I responded, making daring eye contact at Fang. I watched intently as his adam apple bobbed, knowing the extent to how much I was torturing him.

I waited patiently for a few minutes while peaky-brunette retrieved my costume. Fang had decided on being a vampire after all, he even picked out the teeth to go with it. Another employee showed us to the dressing rooms, where we found Nudge and Angel trying on an arsenal of costumes. Angel saw us and smiled, asking me if she liked her pink-tutu-costume-thing. I nodded and told her that she looks cute in anything. I turned to Nudge and frowned.

"Uh, Nudge? Don't you think that costume is a little short? Maybe you should get something a bit less revealing, uh, I heard that its going to be chilly tonight. I just don't want, you to, um, be cold, uh, or anything." I lied.

"It's 'k, Max. I don't like this one anyway." She said, going back behind the curtain to change into another one of her choices.

Fang and I walked out of the dressing room area, no way in hell were we going to be able to do anything with the girls just inches away. Iggy was feeling every mask in the store while Gazzy was marveling at the fake weapons, presumably wishing they were real. It was safe to say that Fang and I had plenty of time before they would be ready to go.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there possibly another place to change? I'm very claustrophobic and it was very crowded in the dressing rooms over there." I requested, batting my eyelashes a few times to try and sway him.

"Of course, miss. There is a bathroom in the back left of the store." He directed, pointing his finger in that direction.

"Thanks. C'mon, Nick. We better hurry before Mom gets mad." I grinned, Fang catching my joke and chuckling a bit.

I opened the bathroom door and locked it right after Fang walked in with me. His face was glowing with anticipation, waiting patiently for me to try on what little fabric made up my costume. I started undressing, not caring if Fang was watching or not. I threw the costume pack at Fang and waited for him to unzip it. He handed me piece after piece, watching intently as I put in on.

The costume consisted of a red push-up bra that was attached to a fishnet shirt that stopped inches above my belly button. A mini-mini skirt was included, I would guess that it was as long as one of my fingers. And _of_ _course_ there was a matching thong to go underneath it, with fishnet stockings to top it all off.

Fang was not far away from licking his lips. I looked into the foggy bathroom mirror and was blown away at how I looked, and I don't know, but _sexy?_ The costume definitely brought out the best in my body. Fang was evidently appreciating the view, for when I looked at my backside I could see that the fabric didn't even so much as make its way near the end of my ass.

Not having much time, I threw myself at Fang, kissing him hard on the lips. I rubbed my hand against his crotch, realizing that he was already hard. We didn't have much time, so wanting to get right to it Fang shimmied down all articles of clothing on my lower half. I managed to get him out of his pants as well.

He extended a finger to meet my womanhood, coating it in my arousal. I was ready, he was ready, and we were in a shitty store bathroom on a time limit. Wanting to waste no time, he propped me up on the bathroom sink, spreading my legs apart. He rid himself of his boxers and lined himself up with my opening, going in slightly faster then I was accustomed to.

I let out a fast, throaty moan. His hand instantly smacked over my mouth, quieting me. He continued to thrust at his quickening pace, his hand not doing a well enough job of keeping me quiet. He gave up and substituted it with his lips.

Those lips did the trick. I was so focused on him tongue grazing mine that I didn't realize he had once again picked up his pace.

The growing warmth in my stomach was fluttering, waiting to be released. Fang's pace began to grow irregular, and I knew he was nearing his end as well. With one last, deep thrust I came undone, letting out shushed moans. Fang followed one thrust later, releasing his load deep inside of me.

Now knowing what I was missing before I went on birth control, the no-barrier contact, I would never go back. Fang slid out of me, still catching his breath. I wiped myself off and got dressed in my normal clothes, leaving the costume in the bathroom. Fang exited first, and I followed a half-minute later.

I was giddy about what just happened. Fang and I just had sex in a public bathroom. And I loved it.

We made our way back to where we left the rest of the Flock, content to find them still going about their business. Nudge's pile of discard costumes has grown, and I felt incredibly sorry for the sap that had to clean it up. Angel was looking at accessories to go with what seemed to be some type of purple and pink princess gown. She was mentally debating over a selection of tiaras, already holding a pack of white gloves.

Iggy had felt every mask that there was to feel, asking Gazzy to help him pick out the scariest one. It was some zombie-like mask, and it was repulsing. He got a cape to go with it, along with a chained belt. Gazzy was clutching a morph suit, and as soon as he saw me he brought it over for my approval.

"Look Max! Its a black morph suit with a tux on the front! I've got a hat and sunglasses to go with it!" He said, holding up his accessories as proof.

"That's cool, Gaz." I said, not knowing if he would be able to breathe or see out of the spandex body suit or not.

I picked out a _real _costume, something that I could wear in public. I decided that I could be Fang's victim, grabbing a classic horror-movie-victim costume and fake blood to go with it. Fang smirked at my choice, still preferring the skank-suit that I left in the bathroom but pondering on the thought of me being his victim. I snacked him lightly upside the head, silently telling him to stop letting his dick do all the thinking.

I walked over to get approval from Nudge, satisfied that she had picked out a costume for herself. I couldn't tell you what the hell it was, but it was cute and completely covering. Nudge had a pink wig picked out along with it, noting my confusion and telling me that she was going as Lady Gaga.

Angel naturally settled on the biggest, flashiest tiara, skipping over to me in delight. I combed out her messy ringlets and winked at her in approval.

We waited in line and checked out, each receiving our own bag. I paid the bill and exited the store through an automatic door, almost clobbering Gazzy in the head while doing so. We finally took off into the air, flying back home to whatever serenity we could find there.

* * *

It was nearing 6 o'clock, and we were all gathering our bags to put candy in. Mom waved us good-bye, sending us out the door. We flew to the nearest neighborhood, Angel and Gazzy racing to see who could ring the doorbell first.

We didn't arrive back home until close to ten o'clock, each towing along a shit-load of candy. My bag alone could easily weigh a good five pounds, and I know for a fact that Gazzy took at least twice as much candy as I did.

I stacked the bags in the kitchen, putting off dealing with them until the morning. I sent the kids off to bed, hobbling into my room as well. I threw on some pajamas and got ready for bead, washing the fake blood off of my neck and face. I heard a floor board creak, telling me that Fang was trying to sneak up on me, and doing a poor job. I let out an exaggerated sigh, telling him that I knew his pretty little ass was there.

"Hi, Max." He said like a deer caught in headlights, poking his head into my bathroom. I turned the sink off and wandered over to him, pecking him on the lips.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just thought you could use a brave, strong, attractive man to keep you safe from all the monsters tonight." he smirked.

"I don't." I said, rolling my eyes at the fake hurt on his face. "I need my fiancé to keep me safe tonight." I chuckled.

"If you insist." he said, lifting me up by the waist and walking me over to my bed. He put me down and sat down next to me, tucking me in as if I were Angel. I waited to relax until I felt his strong arms wrap around me, drawing me closer to him. I fell asleep just like that, safe in the comfort of Fang's arms.

* * *

**So there it is. I know its a bit late for Halloween, but I thought it would work out anyway. **

**I need some input for the next chapter, it isn't a major part of the plot but would you guys rather see Iggy with Ella or Nudge? Not in a sexual way though, at least not yet ;)**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter or on this story. The last chapter was kind of disappointing. All criticism, ideas, comments, and input are welcome!**


	26. What's a Wedding Without Drama?

**First of all, thank you so much to all 100+ of my followers! I never thought that so many people would appreciate my writing. I read all of your feedback on whether you'd like to see Iggy with Nudge or Ella, and it was pretty much obvious that the majority of you were pro-Niggy. For right now, I'm going to keep you on edge, but the build up for whoever I chose to go with will eventually sprout into a lemony part of chapter 20-something. And don't worry, I'm sticking with Max and Fang, but Iggy's relationship will play a minor, but important, role in the epilogue.**

**Also, to whoever Ali'sBiggestFan is, you completely made my week. And all of you reviewers have been so amazing I am actually incredibly touched, so I'm extending this story for you guys! Thanks so much for being so amazing!**

**Clearly someone has got their panties in a bunch over Nudge and Iggy! I promise I'll make you happy, VERY happy, so just wait!**

* * *

The last two weeks could easily be defined as hell. Well, at least Nudge's version of hell. I've been suckered into so much crap that I can smell the reek of it from a mile away. Tomorrow is the wedding, my wedding, and Nudge has held herself personally responsible for every single minuscule detail there is. That girl is one hell of a fourteen-year-old.

But of course, what's a wedding without a little drama? Iggy and Ella are fighting over god knows what, and the fact that both of them have to stand on the altar together might spark some tension. Total and Akila arrived yesterday, baring news that Akila was in fact pregnant. Angel bug-eyed me for me to let her keep one, so naturally I told her to nag Fang about it. Which was probably a dumb idea because Fang goes soft after two minutes of the pouty lip. What a pussy.

Gazzy built some confetti "canon", or in better terms "bomb" for the party following the ceremony, performed by none other than Mr. Certified-on-the-internet Iggy, who also happens to be Fang's best man. The dresses came in the mail this morning, and Ella is freaking out because her's is too big. Nudge has been using her bird-kid level of tailoring to tighten it up, but after the yelps of pain cause by getting poked and prodded by sewing needles, Ella declared it a lost cause and set out to find a beloved safety pin.

Nudge weaseled the boys into wearing tuxes, who knows, maybe she's developed the power of hypnotism or something, and I've been sitting on the sofa amusingly sipping my diet pop smirking at the action of them watching various internet tutorials on how to tie a bow tie. All three of them sat there like dumb-struck monkeys scratching their heads. Idiots.

My attention was sidetracked by the chime of the doorbell.

"Door!" I hollered, too lazy to get up off my ass to answer it. Whoever it was clearly wasn't that important.

"DOOR!" I hollered once again, loud enough that even our neighbors that lived a mile down the road could hear it. Still not a response.

I let out a loud, aggravated sigh and dragged myself to the door, opening it as loudly and obnoxiously as possible.

I took account of the two men on the doorstep and dropped my soda. Literally dropped it out of my hands. Like onto the floor.

"Hello, Maximum." Said the shorter man sternly in a voice that I grew up with. In a voice that found its way into my head many years ago. In the same voice that told me my mission was to save the world, that I had killed my own brother that horrendous day in the subway tunnels of New York, that Dr. Martinez was my mother, and that Fang was supposed to be the first to die.

Yeah, telling a girl that the love of her life was to be murdered kind of puts some thickness in the air. That is if you can get past the betrayal of him deserting us, or the various times he's lied to our faces. Or maybe it was that time when he tried to get me to reproduce with that ass-kissing clone who I can't even come to address by name.

And speak of the devil himself, there he stood, an inch taller and a hell of a lot grumpier. He looked to want to be here as much as I did. Maybe even a little less.

I was rather glad to see his perfectionism fade. He had definitely fallen out of shape in the past year or so, his sculpted stomach had clearly gone to the rocks. His face had broken out around the forehead, with dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights and gruesome days. His cheeks were tear-stained, clearly indicating that he was still brooding over me rejecting him all those countless times.

His hair was ratted, his clothing disheveled, and he looked like the walking dead. To put it in the nicely, he looked like shit. And to be honest, he kind of smelled like it too.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, with an alarming amount of venom in my tone.

"We're here to crash the _wedding_." Dylan snarled back, with hatred in his eyes that were pointed at Fang in the background.

"You weren't invited." I responded harshly, slamming the door in their faces.

Unfortunately I was a few seconds too late. Dylan caught the door with his foot and kicked it back open, the wood slamming into the wall with such force that the hinges broke loose. The crash alarmed the boys, and within the second the three amigos were by my side. Gazzy spit on Jeb's shoe, a notion that I would usually scold him for but this time accepted it gracefully. Fang crossed his arms over his chest, competing silently in the glare-off of the century between him and Dylan. Iggy lurked behind me, holding onto his hands as if he didn't trust himself to punch a hole through the wall. Or even Jeb's head.

Nudge and Angel stared at us from the staircase, whispering back and forth about the situation. Angel's face quickly folded into a scowl, obviously picking something up in someone's head that I didn't dare to find out.

"Leave." Fang barked, taking an intruding step towards Jeb and Dylan.

"Max is making a huge mistake." Dylan claimed, loudly cracking the knuckles of his left hand.

"The only mistake was you!" Fang shouted, slapping Dylan square in the jaw. Dylan sprang loose, pouncing on Fang like a panther.

"She belongs with me!" Dylan hollered, rolling on top of Fang and punching him in the chest.

"She's mine!" Fang growled protectively.

"I was made for her!" Dylan shouted, knocking the wind out of Fang with a sturdy punch to his chest.

"I grew up with her! She's known me her entire life!" Fang shrieked, flipping himself on top of Dylan and sending his head backwards with a hard blow to the jaw.

"You left her behind like bear shit!" Dylan wheezed, being rewarded with a punch to his nose. Blood started to trickle down his face, and enough was enough.

"That's it!" I screamed, loud enough to shake the house. Fang and Dylan stood up and dusted themselves off, glaring at each other in dead solitude.

"Max–" Jeb started, holding up his hands to calm me down.

"How dare you! Don't ever 'Max' me again! Don't ever talk to me again! I never want to see your betraying untrustworthy face ever again! Can't you see how much you've hurt me? How much you've hurt my Flock? I'm in love with Fang, and tomorrow I'm marrying him. Nothing than you can say or do will change that." I snapped, with my eyes glowing crimson with anger and hot boodlust boiling in my veins.

"I left you for good reason. Everything I've ever done for you I've done from the bottom of my heart." Jeb defended.

"Bullshit! Everything you've ever done for me has come from the bottom of your bank account! You're a liar and a traitor, and nothing more." I accused.

"I'm sorry." Jeb whimpered, tears swelling up in his eyes. Let him cry. Let him fucking mourn over the faith I had lost in him long ago.

"Leave." I threatened in a low, bellowing tone. Two assholes turned and exited the house, their head drooped in shame and disappointment. The car engine revved and Jeb pulled his sorry ass out of the driveway and onto whatever the hell they were going to do next. I can only hope that its to burn in hell.

"Max?" Fang called, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. The rest of the Flock had cleared out, leaving me frozen in front of the door.

"You ok?" Fang asked softly, stepping closer to me so that he was now leaning over my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I answered in a rattled, unconvincing tone. But was I really fine? No. I was completely shaken up, not that I would let anyone in on it. Unfortunately, Fang knew me practically better than I knew myself, and trying to lie to him was like trying to convince a fish that it can fly. Seeing Dylan and Jeb brought back painful memories, memories that I would be nothing but pleased to have cremated from my brain.

"Shh, Max. It's ok. They can't hurt us. They can't do anything. I love you, you love me, we're one happy family–" he started, getting cut off by my palm.

"Stop singing Barney or Dylan and Jeb will be the least of your problems." I threatened.

"Ooh, Feisty." Fang teased. I kicked him lightly in the shin, and he let out a faked cry of pain. I rolled my eyes at him and pecked him on the lips, retreating to go check on the kids and see if they were ok.

"Nudge? Angel? You guys ok?" I asked, rapping lightly on their door.

I heard a sniffle and footsteps and Nudge opened the door.

"Nudge? What's wrong?" I questioned, bending down to her height, which these days wasn't that short.

"Angel... she was really worked up over something... and... and..." She quivered, falling into my arms.

"What about Angel?" I snapped, trying to keep calm.

Nudge raised a shaky finger and pointed to the open window, clearly indicating that Angel had flown off.

Well shit.

"I tried to stop her." Nudge sobbed, leaving a puddle of tears on my shirt.

"Shh, it's ok. We'll go find her. All of us. Get yourself together and meet me at the door in a minute. We'll get her, it'll be ok." I comforted, not entirely sure if I was trying to convince her or myself.

I rounded up the Flock, all devastated at the news, and ran off the front steps full speed. She couldn't have gotten that far.

"Angel! Angel! Angel!" I called, waiting impatiently with no reply. In the distance I heard the batting of wings, wings that sounded exactly like Angel's. With no other hope, I flew as fast as my wings could carry me to her, seeing her tiny little body come into view.

"Angel!" I screamed, colliding with her mid-air and gathering her safely into my arms.

"Max-" She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"They're gone now, sweetie. They will never come back. I promise they can't hurt us." I spoke, stroking her golden hair as she looped her fragile little arms around my neck.

"No, its not that. I- I heard something. And I didn't want to." She sobbed.

"What did you hear?" I asked curiously.

"I- I- I can't t-t-tell you." She stuttered.

"Honey, you can tell me anything. I won't kill anyone, at least not today." I assured.

"It will hurt people." She said, tears spilling down her rosy cheeks.

"Who will it hurt?" I questioned.

"Y-y-you, Iggy, Fang, Ella, the wedding, everyone." She responded.

"I promise you I can handle it." I replied, fully expecting her to recite something she heard about an evil plan that involves mass genocide, or that they are planning on killing us, _again, _or even something ridiculous about Jeb planning on capturing one of us.

But what I heard couldn't even compare to what I was expecting. No, this was much, much, worse. But maybe I'm under exaggerating.

"They are going to kidnap Ella. And she is going to mate with Dylan." she recited, breaking out into a full blown sob.

"No." I whispered in disbelief.

"Sweetie, don't say anything to anybody else, ok? I need to find Ella and make sure she is safe, ok?" I said, trying to remain strong for the sake of Ella and Angel.

But inside I was screaming. I was ripping things in half and throwing the temper tantrum of the century. Ella... with Dylan? So just because he can't impregnate me means that he has some entitlement to _rape _my sister? That fucking bastard deserves a kick to the face... from an iron boot with spikes.

I realized that Angel was still in my arms and I needed to cool the fuck down, she could read everything that I was thinking. She probably thinks I'm a toddler who was denied a lollipop. A really, _really_, pissy toddler with some anger issues.

"Ok." Angel sniffled, snapping me back into focus. She released her arms from their grip around my neck and hovered next to me, drying her puffy face off with her palm.

I flew back at full speed, sending Angel to gather the rest of the Flock. I barged into the house and knocked rapidly on Ella's door, fiddling with the lock until it broke open.

"Ella!" I exclaimed, running over to her seated figure scrolling through pages on her laptop.

"Max?." She asked, clearly confused with my desperation.

"Oh thank god, you're still here." I sighed, hugging her limber frame.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she chuckled.

"Ella, I need to tell you something very important. Stay with me, ok? And don't be scared." I said calmly.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" She panicked.

"No, Jeb and the School are after you. They want you for whatever sick purposes they have planned out. But I swear to you, I would never let that happen. Ever. I'll talk to Mom, after the wedding tomorrow you and her are going to need to go somewhere safe where they can never find you. We'll stay here to keep them distracted." I explained, leaving Dylan out of the picture for both of our sakes.

"No! What if they come after you? Why do they want me? I'm nothing special!" Ella cried.

"Ella, I don't have the answer to that. But I do know that you'd rather be dead than at the School. So please, go with Mom and stay safe." I pleaded.

"But what if I never see you again?" She croaked, tear drops leaving splotches on her pink comforter.

"You will. I promise." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Please, Max. Don't make promises that you might not be able to keep." She sobbed.

"Max? What's going on?" Nudge demanded, barging into the room.

"Honey, get the Flock in here." I ordered. She called for them, and within the minute they were all gathered around the bed with a raised eyebrow and confusion written all over their faces.

"The School is after Ella," I started, taking in the worried glances plastered on the faces of my family. "She and Mom are going to go away for a while. At least until it's safe."

"What!?" Nudge shrieked, racing over to Ella and hugging her tightly.

"She'll be here tomorrow for the wedding. But after that–" I sniffled.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, how long Iggy had his jaw dropped to the floor, how long Nudge glued herself to Ella, how long Angel sobbed into Fang's chest, or how long I was wishing that this weren't happening, but however long it was it was horrendous.

In better words, it was dreadful. I don't think that I want to go into details. Letting her and Mom go tomorrow might be the worst thing that will happen since Fang left. But we never should've gotten attached, that was our fault. We never should've put them in danger for our selfish needs of a home, of a life. It should've stayed the six of us, at least that way nobody else's life is being put on the line. If Ella gets hurt, I could never forgive myself. I will make all those sick fuckholes pay for ripping apart my family. I will make them pay for endangering the life of an innocent girl. I swear to it.

Tomorrow should be the best day of my life. A day that I will always remember, in a _good _way. But after all my luck with weddings is shitty, I always lose someone I love. Last time it was Fang, now Mom and Ella.

But seriously, what's a wedding without a little drama?

* * *

**I know this chapter was totally un-lemony, but it was essential to the plot. The next chapter will have a HUGE lemon, HUGE plot details, and it will be incredibly long. So stay tuned please! You guys are amazing.**

**And yeah, should Max and Fang's wedding night be sweet and down-to-earth, or rough and sexy? **

**Or how about both ;)**

**Please review! Also any suggestions are 100% welcome.**


	27. Kiss the Bride

**So here is the much anticipated wedding/ wedding night scene! This is the longest, most lemony, plot-filled chapter that I've written yet! Thank-you to all of the amazing reviewers out there, every single one of you are awesome!**

**And to Ali'sBiggestFan (again) that review made me smile so hard my face still hurts. I melted into a pool of Aliness :)**

**Read & Review, I hope you like this chapter! P.S.- it's over 5,000 words! **

* * *

You know that horribly catchy wedding tune that goes like, "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white, blah blah blah"? Nudge has been humming it for the past three hours while "beautifying" me. That girl has one hell of a death grip on a hair brush, and I'm not one to mess with it.

I haven't seen Fang all day, something about it being a tradition or what not for the groom to not see how beautiful his bride is until the wedding yada yada yada. To me it just sounds like pure bullshit.

Ella has kept strong today, she is related to me after all. I know that inside she is terrified, but last night Mom and I worked out some good arrangements for the two of them. Ella is going to attend some fancy college in New England; our best friend Nino Pierpont (the man that has also agreed to let Fang and I honeymoon on his private island) is on the board of admissions at some posh Ivy League school, if I knew the name of it I'd tell you. Someway or another he bribed the board into letting her attend halfway through the first semester, conveniently overlooking the fact that she is still a senior in high school. Mom got an amazing job at some elite veterinarian practice, so even though she is brooding over leaving us, I know that she is stoked about this amazing opportunity for her.

The two of them will be safe, their identities will be hidden, and hopefully (fingers crossed, knock on wood) neither Dylan, Jeb, nor the School will ever find them.

Snapping my brain back into the present, I handed Nudge what had got to be the millionth bobby pin to put in my hair. If I thought for a minute that kicking Eraser ass was hard, clearly I had been missing out on getting my hair pulled and prodded for a good two hours straight. Nudge has been trying to be professional, but already I've been burnt in the ear by the flat iron, poked in the eye with makeup, and suffocated with hair spray. Fun.

Ella took over on my makeup, she's had more experience with it anyway, and has already caked on probably an inch of creamy lavender-scented gunk. Getting this off is going to be such a joy. Maybe even as much as taking my hair out.

It's going to be a long day.

The worst part though, by far, was being able to smell the masterpiece Iggy is cooking up in the kitchen. He hasn't slept since god knows when, staying up all of last night baking three tiers of perfection. He could easily make a few thousand dollars off this cake alone. The electric beater was buzzing, telling me that my beloved frosting is being whooped up.

If I could only stand up, let alone move my head, I'd be out the door with my hand shoved in that bowl so fast that Nudge wouldn't even be able to hit me with her arsenal of hair products.

Angel spent over four hours this morning picking the "perfect" flower bouquet for me, and selecting petals to throw down the aisle. Gazzy has been entrusted with the rings, which was probably a horrendous idea on our part but made him happy, so whatever. I think that all of the minuscule details had finally been sorted out, but who knows.

Most of our limited number of guests have arrived; just friends of Mom and a few of Ella's best friends. They have anxiously been anticipating the ceremony that is happening in the next hour.

Ella and Nudge had _finally _called it a wrap on my hair and makeup and were now occupied in slipping me into my dress. It looked like a death trap covered in lace and satin, and for all I know it easily could be. But at least it was a pretty death trap.

Clearly it wasn't as dangerous as the heels I was coaxed into. They were Ella's, so that I had something "borrowed" for the wedding. You know, because tradition states that every bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. The rest of those details were being worked out.

I did have a new dress, and a new ring, so that goes for something new. Old? A pendant that Mom lent me, supposably it was her grandmother's. Which I guess makes it my great-grandmother's.

And for something blue Nudge bought me a hair pin that attached to my veil. It looked like a bedazzled flower, but it was sweet.

Everything was ready to go, everyone was dressed and clean, and even Gazzy made an effort to use soap this morning. This was it. In ten minutes, I'd be married to Fang and we'll be together forever. Happily ever after, however, doesn't exist in my world. Excuse the pessimism.

That damned song started playing again and I was escorted to the aisle by none other than Total himself. What an _amazing_ father figure. I mean at least it's a step up from Jeb. Total may be a mutt, but Jeb's a total bitch.

Nudge did an amazing job at getting this place set up. The benches may have been plastic folding chairs covered in fabric and ribbon, but I swear if I didn't know I'd never be able to tell. And sure, the aisle may be made out of old bed sheets spray painted silver, but again, completely unnoticeable.

Angel waltzed her way down first, skipping in her silver flats while showering the ground with flower petals. She even wove herself a little tiara to announce to the guests that she was the one and only flower girl. I rolled my eyes at her pronouncement.

Gazzy stumbled his way down next, with a considerably lesser amount of grace than his younger sister. He handed Iggy the rings and I almost fell to the floor laughing at how official Iggy looked. He gracefully took the rings and put them in his pocket, nodding at Total to start escorting me to the altar.

For the first time since last night, which may have only been a few hours but has felt like forever, I saw Fang. It was only the second time in my life that I've seen him in a tux, the first time ended roughly, but I finally got to appreciate what was to be mine forever. His hair was gelled up and back, and it looked sexy in a movie star kind of way. Scratch that, it looked sexy in a Fang kind of way.

I had to peel my eyes from him to focus on not falling on my face; walking in heels is like the equivalent to walking on ice with nails as shoes, but in one way or another I made my way safely to the altar, receiving an exited glance-over from my soon-to-be husband. I'm just praying that it wasn't _too _excited.

Iggy recited some long and stupid dialogue about vows and what not, and I was impressed that he had memorized it all. It wasn't like he could write it on his arm or anything like any other teenage wedding official would. He finished up saying whatever the hell he said and told us to exchange our vows.

Ladies first.

"Fang, I promise that I will join you in any and all idiotic ideas that you come up with. When you are sick or hurt, I will nurse your sorry butt back to health so I can beat it down again. I will follow you anywhere in the world, and I will _find _you anywhere in the world so don't you dare runaway. I will fill your days with joy and your nights with, well, more joy. And lastly, I will love you forever, and I will never let anything come interfere with that." I vowed, ignoring all of the hoots and giggles from my loved ones. Fang was smiling, a big, flashy smile that I don't think anybody has ever witnessed before. The grin I was shooting him was practically daring him to top that.

Which of course he did.

"Max, I promise that when we grow old and fat, I will lie and tell you that those pants _don't _make your butt look big. I promise to constantly call you pretty even though you hate the word, because face it, you're _gorgeous_. I promise to let you win in board games, because I know that you are a sore loser. I will always back you up on any mission, whether it be saving the world or going to the store for ice cream. And finally, I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life, and maybe even after that." He vowed, making me smile at his promises. We were totally caught in each other's gaze, oblivious to the world around us.

Yet Iggy interrupted us.

"Repeat after me," he said. We both nodded.

"I, say your name, take you, say the other's name, to be my lawfully wedded husband/ wife." he said.

"I, Max, take you, Fang, to be my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated.

"And I, Fang, take you, Max, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Fang followed.

"To have and to hold," Iggy continued.

"To have and to hold." We said together.

"From this day forward." He recited.

"From this day forward." We repeated.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer." He declared.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer." We restated.

"In sickness and in health." He chanted.

"In sickness and in health." We followed.

"Until death do us apart." He finished.

"Until death do us apart." We vowed.

"And now by the power invested in me by the internet, I declare you husband and wife. Fang, buddy, you may now kiss your bride." He declared.

And kissed me he did. I had to restrain myself from sucking his face off in front of everybody, and besides there would be plenty of time for that later. We refined it to a simple, passionate kiss, something that was age-appropriate for Angel and Gazzy. And Total.

I pulled away after a few seconds and everybody cheered, rushing up to me to give their congratulations. Cake was served shortly after, and Fang and I had to carry out the horrendously cheesy gesture of feeding each other, to which I completely missed his mouth and got cake up his nose. Whoops. He dipped his finger in frosting a smeared it on my cheek in revenge. Nudge flipped a shit over him ruining my makeup. Oh well.

The cake was amazing, Iggy had done it again. I was cut off after my fifth piece, which was aggravating because Gazzy had gotten away with eight. That little weasel. His confetti bomb thing went off safely, and to my approval nothing caught on fire. There was only one thing left to do.

Fang and I had to dance.

I begged Nudge to let us not have to make public fools of ourselves, but apparently it's a right of passage.

Angel played some random slow song and Fang took my hand, guiding me to the dance floor. He better know what he's doing, because I sure as hell don't.

"Calm down Max, just follow me." He ordered, rolling his eyes at my lack of coordination.

I matched my footwork with his, which literally consisted of swaying back and forth. He threaded his arms around my waist, and I locked mine around his shoulders. Iggy took Ella's hand, and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge danced together in the corner. Well, Angel and Nudge danced, Gazzy kinda rocked back and forth with a cookie in his hand. Some of the other guests started dancing as well, Mom was having fun with one of her co-workers.

I leaned my head into Fang's shoulder, gently swaying in his arms. Iggy interrupted and stole me away from Fang, surprising me with his level of grace. How the blind kid gets all of the coordination, grace, and culinary skill beats me.

"Hey Mrs. Fang." Iggy chuckled.

"Hey Iggs. Nice job marrying us. And that cake- mmm, delicious!" I complimented.

"Thanks," Iggy accepted sheepishly.

"How are you holding up?" I asked genuinely.

"With what?" Iggy replied.

"With Ella leaving and what not." I answered.

"Well we talked last night, and we broke up." Iggy responded sorrowfully.

"Aw Iggs! Are you ok?" I questioned.

"It was mutual. Face it, Max, we may not see them again for a long time. It wasn't going to work out. But yeah, I'll be fine. She seems to be holding up pretty well too. Anyway, can we please talk about something else? This is supposed to be a happy day." He interjected.

"Sure thing." I agreed.

"So- you- and Fang, tonight. Mhm." He nudged, hitting his elbow into my chest knowingly.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." I admitted.

"Oh believe me, I know. You guys reek of it afterwards." Iggy chuckled. The layer of makeup covered my blush, but not my embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter. And what about tonight?" I demanded, changing the subject back to the topic at hand.

"Everybody knows that after-marriage sex is the best sex of the relationship." Iggy snorted.

"I'm _so_ not having this conversation with you." I stated, leaving him alone and waltzing my way over to the kids.

"Max!" Angel squealed, wrapping her little chicken arms around my waist.

"Hey Anges. You made an amazing flower girl!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks!" She replied.

"Did you see my confetti canon?" Gazzy asked enthusiastically.

"I did. And nothing caught on fire, so props to you." I answered.

"And Nudge, amazing job with everything! You're the best fourteen-year-old wedding planner in the business!" I complimented.

"Glad to be of service." She curtsied.

The after party was short and sweet, and after all of the guests cleared out Nino escorted us to his helicopter. We kissed the kids good bye and had a heart gushing sob fest with Mom and Ella. They were getting on their way as well. I apologize for excluding the details, but nobody wants to hear about tears and hugs after all.

Fang gathered our bags and shoved them in the aircraft while I changed out of my gown. Thankfully Nudge undid my hair, I would never be able to take out all of those nimble pins, but the makeup was up to me. Joy to the world.

I climbed aboard the helicopter with Fang and waved good bye to the Flock as we took off. It was rather silly to fly in an aircraft when you have wings, but I had no idea where the hell we were going so it was probably for the best.

We were dropped off at the airport with two plane tickets and directions for where to go when we land. The island was in the Caribbean, way too far for us to fly on our own. Unless we wanted to be flying until the end of the month, that is.

The plane ride was long and boring, but thankfully I was exhausted and I fell asleep on Fang, who fell asleep on the window. We landed at about eight o'clock, which gave us plenty of time to fly to the island before the night was over.

But flying with a fully loaded suit case was no easy task. Sure, it was only a half hour flight from the Belize airport to Pierpont Isle, but my suitcase easily weighed forty pounds.

Or in other words it was like carrying an aluminum box with Angel nuzzled inside.

Yet in someway or another the two of us and our luggage made it safely and soundly to the island.

Which was absolutely breath taking, even in the dim light.

When I say Nino owns a private island, I _mean _he owns a private island. There's nobody for miles, all that you can see in every direction is water. Gorgeous, shiny, clear, blue water. The island was huge for what it's worth. Not to mention the luxurious cabin right on the shore. Fang and I dropped our bags on the doorstep and took in the interior of the house.

It was incredibly cozy, not the intimidating McMansion that I was expecting. There was a state-of-the-art kitchen, something that would make Iggy cry. It was equipped with all the latest gadgets, something I would set on fire solely by turning it on.

To my right was a plush living room with a huge flatscreen, cushy sofas, two beanbags, and get this, and aquarium coffee table. With real fish swimming their way around and everything.

Straight ahead was obviously the bedroom, which took up a promising one half of the house. The four-poster bed was located smack in the middle of the room, with at least two dozen pillows and a floral comforter. There was an in-ground hot tub in the far corner, with a mini-bar next to it for refreshments, or in our case, m&m's. I guess avian-teenage drinking is frowned upon here.

The master bathroom was to my right, accompanied by a bath tub built for four and a shower with even greater standards. And get this, there was a fridge and a television in there. Talk about every guy's dream. Not that I would mind it anyways.

I skipped the closet, it didn't really interest me, although Nudge would probably melt to the floor. You could probably go camping in there, in fact that isn't a bad idea.

Fang put his hand on my hip, startling me a little bit. I hadn't realized that he had been following me. I turned around so that I was facing him, standing on my toes to kiss him. He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me onto his hips, steadily carrying me to the bed.

He unnecessarily spun us around a few times before putting me down on the plush mattress. A second later my hands were all over his chest, desperately trying to discard the concealing fabric off of his muscular chest. I succeeded after a minute, allowing his shirt to meet the floor.

I don't think that I will ever run out of ways to describe his frame. Take the most muscular celebrity you know, preferably the ones that get paid to work out all day and then take their shirt off on camera, and multiply that by bird kid. I'd give you a number but I'm currently ranked at 3rd grade level math, sorry.

If I said that he had an eight-pack I'd probably be leaving out some prominent muscles, which would hurt his feelings, so let's just say he has the stomach of a God. Scratch that, he has the stomach that would make a God cry.

The window blinds were open, letting the white moonlight illuminate his features. I daintily ran my finger down his chest, tracing the groves and indents in his stomach. Trails of goosebumps arose on his olive skin under my fingertips as they danced their way over every inch of his abdomen.

He inched his way closer and I took in a big inhale of Fang's scent. It really should be a cologne. He smells sort of like firewood and chestnut, very woodsy and strong. And it drives me absolutely insane.

Fang's hands were all over the place; my neck, my shoulders, my waist, my hips. It was as if he couldn't get enough. He snapped open the buttons of my shirt at a tediously slow pace, emphasizing the motion by bringing his lips to make a "pop" sound.

Desperate to get less material restraining the two of us I shifted my shoulders, forcing my shirt to fall down my arms. I wiggled it off and threw it to the floor, not really caring if I ever found it again.

As soon as Fang's ears caught the soft "thud" of the material hitting the ground, all physical restraint was thrown out the window. His firm hands groped my breasts, massaging them through the silky cup of my bra. I silently cursed myself for wearing one.

His animalistic instincts took over, planting wet kisses all down my neck to my shoulder. It was the first time that he could technically leave a hickey without consequence, and he savored the opportunity.

He gently sucked on the sensitive skin on my collarbone, swirling his tongue around and nipping at the flesh softly. I let out satisfied hums, relishing in the feeling of his mouth on my bare skin.

He finally released the raw, now love-bitten skin, and refocused his attention to my lips. He gently cupped my face, bringing my bottom lip into his mouth.

My hands started undoing the buckle of his jeans, figuring it out with only half of my attention. Fang was distracting me with his tongue, making my task that much harder. But then again, I was also making _him_ harder, so I guess you could call it even. Or at least close to it.

He finally guided my hands to the zipper and I eagerly yanked it down, pulling his jeans down in the process. He stepped out of them, frowning at my almost fully-dressed figure. Dissatisfied that his pants were off and mine were still glued to my figure, he rapidly started to take them off. It was like he had transformed into an animal, completely focused on getting what it wanted most; it's prey.

And that's what this was, an intimate game of cat and mouse. And for once in my life, I was the mouse.

And you know what, it felt good.

I let out a satisfied groan when I felt the denim material of my jeans slide off my ankles. Being in only undergarments brought an entirely different mood into the setting. We were getting down to the nitty gritty, as I recall Angel saying before.

We were moving closer to getting what both of us wanted.

Each other.

My heart rate started accelerating as I felt Fang's hands inching closer to my bra clasp, brushing over the fabric, that for the record should have been off a long time ago, with his thumb. The paper-thin band tightened for a moment and then released, the bra slipping down to my elbows. Fang grabbed the article of clothing by the cup and tossed it over his head, lowering his eyes onto his uncovered treasure.

Not able to withhold himself he cupped both breasts with his firm, calloused hands, planting a tender kiss on each one. He brought his face back to level with mine and attacked my lips, suppressing the moans that slipped from my throat as he rubbed me over my underwear.

I grabbed his hard-on, which at the moment was _very _hard, and started teasing him over his boxers. He hissed at the first contact, trying as hard as he could to stay in control. And he was doing a pretty damn well good job at it too, which most certainly would not do.

I laced my fingers around the waistline of his boxers and started to yank them down, pulling them until they fell off on their own account.

I took my mind off Fang's hands just long enough to take in him and all of his... glory. He stood there, bare and proud, trying desperately to show me how much affection he had towards me. I watched in awe as his chest rose and fell with each breath, it practically took my breath away with it. He was gorgeous, I couldn't point out a flaw even if I had a microscope to do so with. He was flawless; he was perfect.

And he was mine.

The last article of clothing restricting us from filling our needs was the new obstacle. The new task. The new mission, if you will. It was the very last thing to go.

And sadly, it had to go the hard way.

Fang, dare I say, _ripped _my underwear off. Literally ripped it in half. I let out a complaining grunt, but he silenced me with his finger.

"I'll buy you a new pair." He promised, throwing the no-longer wearable fabric over the bed post.

Now fully bare, we were free. And there was absolutely nothing stopping us from proving our devotion to each other.

Fang stroked me a few times, just to reassure himself that we were both ready, and positioned himself at my opening. Slowly but passionately, he pushed his way in, inch by inch, letting me get accustomed to his length as he always does.

And to be honest, I don't think after a thousand times I'll ever grow used to it.

It wasn't a bad feeling, however. It's like knowing that something is coming, but it always catches you up when it does. Take movies for example; you always know that the dumb girl prancing through the graveyard alone in the middle of the night is going to die, but when the scary vampire or zombie or whatever girl-eating creature pops out, admit it, you get a bit startled. And its like that with Fang, just in a good way.

Hips crashed into hips, lips on to lips, hands on to chests, as we rocked back and forth in a steady unison. He went slow, slower than I can ever remember him going, and it was actually quite nice.

We were silent, mind the moans and whimpers here and there, but it was a welcomed silence. I embraced it as a time to remember all of the good times Fang and I have had together. A smile spread onto my face as I remembered being fourteen and kissing Fang in that cave, fourteen and foolish. I was so embarrassed by that childish kiss, I wondered how I would react if I knew we would end up like this. I was so uptight then, all my emotions and feelings were locked up in a box with the key thrown halfway across the world. Yet somehow, by fate or chance or even just mere luck, Fang had found the key, yes, I know, cheesy as hell, but he did. And look at me now.

Fang seemed to be thinking the same thing, flashing the biggest, brightest, most un-Fanglike smile I've ever seen him wear. The same though consumed both of our minds, _How did we get so lucky?_

Luck can be a funny little motherfucker sometimes, though. Who would have guessed that the kids who had the most unfortunate upbringing would have the best love story to brag about? The same kids that had been tortured all of their lives, on the run from whatever obscurity that they were faced with, the same kids that had faced imminent death more times than any mathematician could count.

Who would have thought those kids would fall in love?

Fang made me forget my past. My life with him was my new beginning, my clean slate, my fresh start. The burden of those horrible memories that I carry have been freed, opening up room for new ones to be filled.

Fang made me feel beautiful. He made me feel _wanted._

He made me feel _safe_.

His pace never picked up, never increased, but it was enough. Hell, it was more than enough. Less is more, I guess.

A thin layer of sweat covered both of our bodies, making us glow in the illuminating moonlight casted on our bodies. His olive skin against me was radiant, his dark ash eyes glowing. I could hear his heart beat, beating like the sound of a hummingbird's wings.

Beating for me.

"I love you." was all it took for me to come undone, reaching a high that was so exhilarating that I never wanted to come down. Fang joined me after one deep, final thrust, mouthing a whole lot of words that I couldn't make out.

I finally reopened my eyes after a minute, still panting from my incredible climax. Fang seemed to be settling down as well, catching his breath while collapsing next to me. I rolled on top of him, pecking him playfully on his lips. I saw a look in his eyes that I couldn't disagree with.

He was ready for more.

It was crazy, and maybe we were crazy. Maybe it was the water. But we were ready for more.

He eagerly flipped us over, reclaiming control. I could tell in an instant that this time wouldn't be so snuggly and precious. I wouldn't be his eggshell that he was trying to keep intact. No, not this time.

I screamed in ecstasy as he pounded into me on full throttle, not holding anything back. He groped my chest with his hands, bringing pleasure to me over every inch of my body.

His pace was fast and inconsistent, which was perfect in its own way. Our life was fast and inconsistent as well.

We momentarily made intense eye contact, neither of us wanting to break it. Even though we weren't going sweet and slow, the flame was still there, that burning desire to prove our love for one another.

The roughness suited us as well as the kindness did.

It was exciting. It was passionate. It was thrilling, and it was sexy as hell.

Tender kisses were exchanged along with tender embraces. My hands traced up and down his arms, holding on as if my life depended on it. He clutched my waist, using it to bring his hips deeper into mine.

His name slipped my lips countless times, each one boosting his spirit that much more. Between the moans and the profanity, some words full of love arose in the atmosphere. I forgot what exactly they were, but they were definitely there. And that was all that mattered.

My name was the last thing I heard come out of his mouth before I fell off my own imaginable cliff for the second time, my inner walls clenching him tightly, finishing him off with me.

Again he rolled off me, this time completely spent. Our stamina, the same stamina that we had prided ourselves in, not just in sex, had been completely diminished. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you." Fang swooned, placing a kiss on my right arm.

"I love you so much." he repeated, drawing the covers back. He sheathed us in them, spooning me from behind. I nuzzled my head into his chest, tangling my ankles with his.

"I love you too." I said, closing my eyes.

I'll admit it this once, but its never going to happen again; _Iggy was right._

Wedding sex was by far the best.


	28. The Little Things

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! The last two weeks of school before break were crazy and I've been on vacation for the past week and a half. Plus I have a huge gymnastics meet this weekend. Anyways, enough with the excuses, here is your chapter. I hope you guys forgive me for posting this so late!**

**P.S.- Matt, I'm single ;) I saw your review and finished this chapter tonight. This is for you ;) And all of my other amazing reviewers out there, without you guys I wouldn't be writing this story at all :D**

* * *

I woke up in a mangled mess of sheets, pillows, and Fang. A quick glance at the green glow of the wall clock told me that it was eight o'clock _here; _I remember hearing something about a five hour time difference or something. So it's either three in the morning or one in the afternoon... whatever. Fang can figure it out later.

And speaking of Fang, he was softly breathing next to me, with his arm locked around my bare waist and his legs entangled with mine. There was no way that I could get up without waking him.

Wakey, wakey Fangie Pie.

"Fang!" I hollered, waking him up with a probable heart attack.

"Max! What the hell?" He replied groggily, chucking a throw pillow at my head.

"It's time to wake up. Your _wife _is lonely." I pouted.

"Well that most simply won't do." He responded, already with more energy in his tone. It was like one hint of sex for a horny teenage guy was the equivalent to three cups of coffee, something to keep in mind. And as predictable as horny Fang's get, his hand started moving up my thigh.

I rolled my eyes, feeling his hand move dangerously close to my womanhood. Seriously, Fang?

"Uh uh, mister! Don't think you're getting lucky right now! Not until you clean up this mess!" I scolded, making him aware of the _feathers_, which I don't even know who or what they came out of, scattered all over the floor. Not to mention the pillows and clothing littering the floor, _which you couldn't even see._

Or how about the jizz on the ceiling?

You've got to love Fang.

I untangled myself from Fang and the bed sheets and walked out of the bedroom, fully aware that Fang was staring at my bare behind. I took an oversized fluffy white robe from the bathroom and slung it on, dragging a hair brush through my matted hair. With little success, I gave up, wandering down to the kitchen in search of food.

There was a pastry basket sitting on the counter, somehow passing my attention the night before. Packed inside were muffins and croissants and some appetizing-looking pastries that I couldn't identify. I grabbed some kind of muffin and bit into it, satisfying my growling stomach.

The morning sunlight was streaming in through the huge windows, aluminizing the room. It was the perfect day for a fly, but I unfortunately had things to take care of first. Like the suitcases.

I finally pushed myself to unzip them, gathering the luggage from where I left it at the door. I wheeled it into the bedroom, leaving scratches on the wooden floor that probably cost more that the average american family makes in two years, but it's only wood. Boo hoo.

I threw the suitcase onto the bed, opening it with little to no enthusiasm. I never understood the action of unpacking a suitcase that you are only going to repack a few days later, but went through the notion anyway just for the hell of it.

I'm kind of glad that I did though.

Some certain culprits, including but not limited to Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, managed to sneak in a few goodies of their own. And managed to weigh the suitcase down by an extra ten pounds, but whatever.

Six little gifts sat face-up on my bed, each waiting to be opened. I called Fang to the scene of the crime, interrupting him from his reality television that he was watching instead of cleaning like he was supposed to. He looked at me with a questioning glance as he entered the room, and I brought him up to speed with what was going on. He nodded and picked up the first box in the pile.

Gazzy's.

His box was green, his favorite color, with a note that read, "_Fa__x (get it? Fang + Max = Fax!), this is my 'love bomb'. Enjoy! Caution: I'm not responsible for anything that sets on fire. Use at your own risk_".

A caution like that is never a good sign.

Inside the box was a hijacked perfume bottle spray-painted pink, with some nauseating fragrance inside. I didn't really know what to take of it, and from the look on Fang's face, neither did he. I put it aside and intended on keeping it there.

I opened Angel's hand-crafted glitter wrapping next, holding a locket with a picture of the entire Flock inside. And what do you know, another note! This one seemed less like the warnings on the backs of firecrackers.

"_Max, Have fun with Fang! Bring me back a baby sister/ niece! Love, Angel_." it read. So physically harmful, no. Mentally? That's debatable.

There was also a note for Fang. He read it aloud to me, _"Fang, take good care of Max. If she does something stupid, you better make sure she's wrapped in bubble wrap. Bring her back in one piece! And please make a baby sister for me! Love, Angel."_

And of course, he was holding some bubble wrap.

Oh, Angel.

Building up the courage to further corrupt myself, I tore open the box labeled Nudge. Which I should've left closed.

Let me ease all you fellow readers in with the note first.

_"Max and Fang, we both know what you'll be doing all week. Angel wants a baby sister, but I sooo do not want to deal with a hormonal, pregnant, moody Max. So please, be careful. Anyways, have fun, and enjoy the new... clothing. Love you!"_

Fang caught a glimpse of the clothing first and a huge smirk emerged on his face. When Nudge said clothing, she didn't mean clothing that I would wear out to dinner or to the grocery store, no, she meant clothing that I would wear if I was a stripper in Las Vegas.

There literally wasn't enough total fabric to cover my hand.

Nudge in someway or another came across fishnet stockings, a lace thong, a blue pair of crotchless panties, and, wait for it, a cheetah print thong. _For Fang._

Fang was not nearly as pleased as I was. I mean, come on, if I have to wear a thong, I guess it's only fair. Especially because the words 'I love Max' were rhinestoned across the butt. Sometimes I dread Nudge's gifts, and sometimes I couldn't be thankful enough.

Though she did push it by sticking two pregnancy tests at the bottom of the package. That was just a teeny bit obnoxious.

Moving on, Fang opened the envelope that had Iggy's name printed on the front.

_"Hey lovebirds, thought you guys might want to make it back home alive, and not die from food intoxication, so check the fridge. You're welcome." _Fang read.

Well thank you, Iggy. I was expecting something more... obnoxious? Invasive? Rude?

But then again I do get in the habit of speaking too soon. The note had a back.

_"By the way, have fun screwing each other for the next six days. Don't trash the place too badly. And don't trash each other either; hickeys usually take a week to heal fully, and judging by Max's level of ability with makeup, I'd play it safe if I were you. You kids have fun."_

Well that was offensive. I'd like to see him put on make up.

Fang handed me the next gift, which happened to be from Ella.

_"Hey Max and my new brother-in-law! How's the married life treating you? I miss you guys already! I know that I can't call you or anything but Mom said that I can mail you a letter from the post office in a week or so. Have fun during your week in paradise!"_

Under the note was a neatly folded fleece blanket with a picture of the Flock printed on it, plus Mom and Ella of course, and all of our names. It was adorable. Wait no, did I just say adorable? I think I can count all the times that I have ever used that word on one hand. What is wrong with me?

Anyway, the blanket was plush and soft, and definitely something that I will hold on to. It was very thoughtful.

Mom's gift was merely a letter. She wrote, "_Max and Fang, thank you for being so wonderful to Ella and me all this time. You will always be my family. Both of you are courageous and strong, and will make great parents one day. Enjoy the rest of your life together, and if it isn't too much to ask, keep us close. We'd love for you to visit when everything here is settled. I left a wedding gift in your lovely house, I hope that you like it. I am so proud of you both and I love you."_**_  
_**

God, I'm going to miss her so much. Her warm cookies that not even Iggy can compete with, her comforting hugs, her warm towels after we shower, her calming advice. It's the little things like that you miss the most.

"Max?" Fang called, rubbing my back in attempt to soothe me. He knew how rough losing my mom and Ella was for me.

But this week is about us. It's about celebrating being together, forever.

It's about love.

"C'mon. I want to explore the island." I stated, drying my eyes with my arm.

Fang agreed, surprise, surprise, and tossed me a bikini, shorts, and a tank top out of the suitcase in front of him. He threw on clothes of his own and we laced up our shoes, eager to discover the secrets that the island held.

Bird kid style.

Hiking is never an option when you have wings. After we took off in the air, everything was clearer. We had a full view of the island and everything that it held, and on top of that the tropical wind felt like magic against my wings. The air temperature wasn't unbearably hot, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I couldn't design a better day.

The layout of the island went like this: to the left side was the white-sand beach with the tide pools and the palm trees. To the right were the rocky cliffs and a few caves. Smack in the center was a waterfall, because what's an island without one? And in random locations were various pools, natural and not, hot tubs, gazebos, pagodas, and a boat house. Jet skis? Yes, please.

First place to go on my agenda, the roaring waterfall that I could find just from the sound of it. I'm naturally attracted to waterfalls. Maybe its the whole 'opposites attract' thing, since I'm a bird but I like acting like a fish. Who knows, maybe I am part fish after all. The whole genetic shebang.

I landed roughly in a patch of flowers, probably killing the majority them. The waterfall was loud, _really loud. _For those of you who have never been near one, find a video or audio clip. It's not something that you will ever forget. Think millions of gallons of water falling a good forty feet into a pool of water.

Another thing I like about waterfalls; they're romantic. I'm no sucker for roses and love notes, and I prefer takeout over a five-course dinner, but like I said, the little things make the biggest impression.

And the water is an excuse to shed some layers.

Fang's shirt hit the ground before he knew I was pulling it up. I chose to leave his swim trunks on... for now at least. I stripped to my nonconservative bikini as well, excusing the eyebrow cock from Fang. And the whistle.

I pushed Fang into the pool first, testing to see how cold the water was. He didn't hoot or holler, so I assumed that it was a decent temperature. It wasn't the warmest water that I have ever been in, but it surely wasn't the coldest.

I think that part of the pool was man-made for sure, because the layout of it was too convenient for it to be a coincidence. There were shallow rocks lining the edge, making for a perfect bench to sit on... or to do other things on.

In an hour I should be free to cross off a waterfall from my list of places to have sex.

Fang was one step ahead of me, already working on the string of my bikini top. I swear to god he produces three times the amount of testosterone of any other teenage guy, period. Maybe I'm wrong, and maybe it's just a guy thing to _always _be horny, but I think Fang's dick is larger than his brain. _Literally._

It kinda turns me on.

My top flew off, literally, into the current of the falls. By Fang's doing. Probably never to be seen again, which was predictably his plan all along. I've lost more clothing with him than I'd care to admit, but I'm sure he doesn't mind at all. He will care a lot more when he has to pay to replace it.

Per usual, Fang was ignorant to the loss of my top as his mouth started ravishing my body. And like always, I felt a freaking _rock _poke my leg.

But something was different this time around; I felt in control.

Claiming it before it was gone, I straddled Fang's waist, grinding my hips into his. His groin was already on full-throttle, hitting me in all the right places. The water served as an extra lubricant against the fabric of our swimsuits, not that we really needed it anyway. I was providing _plenty. _

Fang's hand inched his way towards my waistband, fingering the hem until the strings came untied. He tossed it onto a rock, insuring that there was a chance I could find it again. His hands ran up and down my hips, lingering by my center longer than they should.

So I was fully nude and Fang had trunks on? Not on my watch. Still grinding on him, I distracted him, catching his bottom lip with my teeth. Without giving his time to react, I dove my hand under the thread of his shorts. He was definitely ready for me at the moment.

I shoved his bathing suit off his ankles, allowing it to float around in the water. Bare on bare, skin on skin, it's the best feeling in the world. Especially in the water.

Fang's calloused hands groped my breasts, his hot breath tickling my neck. "I love you." he whispered over and over again, rubbing his manhood from my core to my stomach. My nails were leaving red lines on his shoulders, erasing the ones left over from the night before.

Now I understand what Iggy was talking about a few weeks ago, Fang does look like he was mauled by a tiger after I have my way with him.

Too bad Fang treats me like an eggshell.

Somehow I felt less in control than I did minutes ago; Fang had his way of doing that a lot. I don't mind it much, my compulsive need for control skips out on the sex department. And Fang's need barges in.

Maybe we are more fit for each other than I thought.

Still massaging my breasts, Fang pushed his way into me. Or maybe I pushed myself on top of him. I was far too caught up in the moment to tell. With my legs wrapped around Fang's waist, our paces synced perfectly.

We were in no rush, but we weren't exactly taking our time. Within a minute I was flipped onto my back, being thrusted into against an unnaturally smooth rock. Fang's hand rested on the bundle of nerves he discovered not too long ago, rolling it between his fingers gently.

The extent of noise that I was making was incredibly embarrassing. Moans and groans were slipping from my throat left and right. My breathing was out of control, choppy and ragged. It was like all of my stamina vanished into thin air. Or maybe Fang had consumed it. He wasn't even breathing heavily. Ten minutes in and there was no difference in his physical state as there was when we began. Hello, stamina. Where have you been hiding for the past few months?

Fang shook his head, knowing immediately what I was thinking. Just to prove a point, he picked up his pace, bringing me to climax in under a minute. As always, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It's like flying without the effort. I swear to god it is always better than I remember it being the last time.

And Fang was still going strong. Was he taking something? Was there some crazy stuff in the water here? Had he finally gone mad?

Or has he been holding back all this time?

Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining. Climax after climax, release after release, he kept going. I started to feel... guilty? I'd gotten off three times and he hadn't finished even once.

I exaggerated my pleasure slightly just to motivate him a little more. Sure, he would never let me live it down, but the man desperately needed to finish. What if he explodes or something?

"Fang! Oh my god Fang! Faster! Ooh just like that!" I panted, adding in a magnified moan as well. He took the bait like a fish on a line, and I was reeling him in with all I had.

I kissed him. Oh god, did I kiss him. I think I might have even purred somewhere in the mix. And possibly growled.

I used the last weapon in my arsenal, one that I should've opened with.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

Moments later I felt him release into me, triggering my fourth climax. He was now panting like he just finished a triathlon, sweat covering his skin outside of the water. He was sweaty and wet, I was sweaty and _wetter._

And we were all alone, naked, on an island.

So what did we do? A naked flying race. Have I ever flown naked before? Nope. Was I about to? Hell yes.

The race was from where we were to the beach, to the cliffs on the other side of the island, and then back to the house. In total it should take me about five minutes. Six for Fang.

Unless of course he cheated, which he did. He took off with no warning, taking a head start. I passed him before we were even a third of the way to the beach, when he then proceeded to grab my ankle and pull me back, using my force to propel him ahead.

I wasn't taking any of his shit, not today, not ever. I flew over him, using all of my power to stride as far ahead as I could.

Flying naked was epic. No clothing to slow you down, which surprisingly made a significant difference. It was just you and the world, the way it was meant to be. You don't see birds flying around with sweaters on, do you? There is very good reason for that.

Bare is the way to go.

I soaked up the rare opportunity, soaring at record-breaking speeds. Five minutes? Please. I was done in four and a half, leaving Fang to eat my dust. He landed a minute after I did, as booming with new discovery as I was.

One word slipped his lips.

"Rematch?"

It's on.


	29. Dessert First

**I know that this chapter took awhile (like 3 months and all...) but it was mostly due to the lack of motivation I have to continue writing this. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this story, but I'm running dry on ideas and the last couple of chapters have been getting less than half the reviews that I normally get. I don't mean to be a bitch, but I LOVE every single one of the reviews I receive, even the one-worded ones. Even the criticism. It means so much to me that you guys take time out of your day to tell me how I'm doing. Anyways, here is your chapter :). I am really really sorry that this took forever to publish.**

* * *

My honeymoon with Fang was almost halfway over, and I honestly wished that we could stay forever. Maybe visit the Flock every now and then, but I realized how much I really wanted this. How much I really want to be with Fang for the rest of my life It's not even the location, although this particular location is very nice. I can live anywhere as long as I'm with Fang.

We've explored every last inch and crevice of the island. It's more gorgeous than it looks from the air. There is this one cave that's opening is on one side of the island and it runs all the way to the other side. So I guess it's more like a tunnel if you want to get all technical with it.

And technically I've done almost everything on my list; from skinny dipping to cliff diving to just watching a plain old movie snuggled up to Fang. We've talked too. Like had an actual conversation about our future and such. Both of us wanted to stay with the Flock, but we agreed to take a few nights every week or so to ourselves. We also agreed to leave our home in Arizona for a short while. If Jeb and Dylan know our location, you can bet that a whole lot of other whack jobs know it as well.

And the last topic of discussion: Fang wants a baby.

He isn't pressuring me or anything, and he knows as well as I do what it will mean for our lives and our possible child's life. We know the risks. We also know that now is not a good time, so we'll wait, but it's been agreed upon that if it's possible, we want to create a life.

We talked about every safety measure that would have to be taken for the sake of this child. The second that word leaks out that a new generation of avian-human hybrid has been created is the second that every major genetic research facility will gather every one of their resources to get their grimy hands on it. On our child.

We'd need to hide like never before. Perhaps on an off-the-map island like this.

But whatever the risk; the world needs more people like Fang flying around. _I _need another person like Fang flying around.

Putting the baby talk aside, Fang and I had a total of four relaxing days left on paradise. It was hard to believe that Nino Pierpont would just let this island sit here and collect dust. Rich people these days.

Fang said that he had a surprise for me tonight and he has been gone for most of the afternoon preparing it. I've made good use of my time, that is if you consider swimming, flying, napping on the beach, and soaking in a hot tub productive. I do.

The note left on the bed said, "Meet me on the beach by the tide pools when the sun starts to set" conspicuously in Fang's handwriting. _When the sun starts to set?_ Was writing six o'clock that hard?

Anyway, the sky was turning various shades of orange and pink, so I flew over the island to the beach that Fang told me to me him at. He clearly wasn't trying to hide from me because the fire that he had going revealed his location to me instantly. He stood there in nice jeans and a button-down shirt and I immediately felt under-dressed. He couldn't have left a dress code on his little note just to be nice?

"Max!" He called, flailing his arms as if I couldn't already see him. I landed ungracefully about a foot away from the fire, almost burning my foot off in the process. If and when Fang and I do have a child, he is teaching them how to land. And he is teaching me at the same time.

Fang stepped aside, revealing a rather large picnic blanket with very appetizing looking food. Did this island come with a chef that I was unaware of? I'm pretty sure that the delivery service doesn't stretch this far.

"How?" I asked, not trying to mask my dismay.

"I watched the cooking channel." Fang admitted.

I chuckled at how much effort he put into this meal. He better be careful or I might start to get used to it.

"The first course," Fang announced, serving me a small salad with a buttered piece of bread, which Fang claims he baked himself.

"Did you churn the butter as well?" I mocked, putting the bread into my mouth.

"Do I look like I know how to churn butter to you?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"No, but you don't look like you know how to cook a meal either." I taunted.

"Play nice, Max." Fang instigated.

"Never." I said, tackling him into the sand.

"I love you." Fang said as I pinned his arms over his head.

"Mhm." I replied, rolling off of him.

"You'll love me more after this." He stated, revealing a mini chocolate cake from inside a picnic basket.

"Cake before dinner?" I questioned.

"Dessert before dinner, that way we have time for more _dessert _afterwards." He hinted.

"I see where this is going. You didn't tell me that the cake had a catch." I teased, playing along with his little game.

"I'm sure you won't mind too much." Fang retaliated. He was right, per usual. I wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"I want to stay here forever." I stated, resting my head on his shoulder as he sliced me a portion of cake.

"I know, but we have responsibilities back home. Could you imagine the Flock alone for more than a week? With Iggy in charge?" he replied.

"True." I muttered in disappointment. My thoughts were irrational and I knew it, but hearing it come from another person, especially one as important to me as Fang, made it all to real.

"Hey, Max. Don't look like that. We have four more days here and forever to be together. The Flock will grow up eventually and won't need us as much. I promise, this won't be the last vacation we take." He swore, lifting my chin with his finger.

I kissed him. Flat on the lips, knocking him onto his back. Screw the cake. I wanted something completely different at the moment. Fang dropped the fork that he was holding, flipping on top of me in desperation.

"Somebody's impatient." he teased, pinning me under his firm frame.

"Don't pretend to be a Saint, Fang. There is nobody here for you to fool." I taunted.

"Please." he snorted, kissing my collarbone.

If I learned one thing in the past three days it was that button-down shirts were _way _more inconvenient than his typical t-shirt. I mean you need to undo like eight buttons. Much too impatient to go through the notion of flicking open each one, I ripped it down the middle. Buttons flew everywhere, but in the end his shirt was off and I was happy.

"You are sewing those back on." he stated, chucking the shirt over his head.

"Not unless you want a shirt that won't button," I replied. "Iggy will do it."

We kissed again, for what seemed like all of eternity. His mouth tangoed with mine, which gradually morphed into other erotic dances. His tongue swirled around my lip, tracing patterns and writing letters that I couldn't make out. Probably something cheesy like "Max" or "I love you". Or maybe I'm delusional and there are no letters whatsoever.

Either way, we hadn't gone this slow since we were clueless and scared as to what was going to happen that unforgettable first time. Though every time is unforgettable with Fang. Nonetheless, he made his point clear as crystal, he wanted to make slow, sweet love to me, and he wanted to take his time.

The sun might rise before I'm even undressed.

Softly, but I felt it, his hand brushed against the mound of my breast. The first time it happened I wrote it off as a coincidence, but again and again he did it. Teasing me. Seeing how high my threshold was.

I allowed him to entertain himself for the time being. I distracted myself with his lips, indulging in the taste of his lips. My hands ran up and down his biceps, tracing the grooves of his muscles with the tips of my fingers, no doubt giving him the chills.

My body felt the absence of his hands for a second before feeling the warm breeze against my bare stomach as he inched up the cotton fabric of my grey ribbed tank top. Trails of kisses followed the material's ascent up my body until he arrived at the crevice between my breasts, where he paused. His charcoal eyes flashed at me, widening with passion as he revealed my chest to himself.

No bra this time.

It took him aback a moment, took his big bird brain a few extra seconds to process the information. I don't know what had him all worked up and surprised, no girl _enjoys _wearing a bra. Even the ones without feathers on their backs.

His hands tickled my sides, circling upwards until they arrived at the bottom of my breasts. His rough hands gently stroked the satin skin around my chest, never once touching any sensitive part of me. Yet it was still enough to get me going. His circles grew smaller and more concentrated, finally narrowing in on the rose colored stubs that centered my chest.

He kissed them softly, grinning into my skin as the perked right up. Though it seemed to me that at the moment a particular part of Fang seemed to be _extra _perky.

His kisses continued around my nipples, expanding to the size of the original ones that he traced with his talented hands. His lips trailed down to my navel, where he stopped. In some idiotic spur of the moment, he decided to try undoing the button of my jeans with his teeth. Keyword: _try. _

He wasn't even close. I popped open the metal button myself before he chipped a tooth. He laughed it off lightly, too comfortable around me to be embarrassed. It was truly a pity though, because I embarrass myself around him on a daily basis and just having one incident of vulnerability at my disposal would have been of great value to me. Such a shame.

In any regard, my jeans came off. His reached his ankles only seconds later. Too lazy to stand up of kick them off, we rolled on top of each other until they fell off on their own. When they finally did, Fang happened to be on top.

The two of us were left in the moonlight in just the thin layer of fabric of our underwear. His black boxers and the dark blue boyshorts that covered the last few inches of my unrevealed body. Not that he hadn't seen it before.

My inability to be patient caused his sheath to be the first to drop, uncovering his most sensitive place. I extended my hand to grope him, flicking and stroking just enough to harden his already hardened member.

"If you want me to last," he gasped between strokes, "You're going to have to stop."

"What if I don't want you to last." I stated boldly, spontaneously kissing the tip of his manhood wetly.

"Oh god, Max!" was the only thing he could make out as he ditched his previous argument. I guess that he didn't want to last as much as I thought he did. My tongue swirled farther down his shaft, lowering down until his tip hit the back of my throat. I spiraled my tongue back up, having no intention on choking myself.

I used my peripherals to observe the effect that my actions were taking on his body. His hands were clenched into fists, squeezing the sand that was gliding through his fingertips. His face was contorted with pleasure as groans and grunt escaped his lips. I picked up some profanities in there too. His toes were curled, and his knees were weak, indicating to me that he was close. Very, very close.

And as if on cue, his load shot into my mouth, giving me no trouble in swallow it. The taste didn't phase me in the slightest.

I laid down next to him as he recovered, winking and giggling at him as he came down from his high. He began to sit up in order to return the favor, parting my legs and allowing the night's whispers to chill the moisture seeping between them. He kissed the inside of my knee, planting duplicates all the way up to my sex and repeating on the other leg. It was agonizing torture that he was submitting me to.

Finally, when he finally deemed me ready, he kissed me in the place that I _really _wanted to be kissed in. His tongue swiveled around my folds as his fingers took care of the rest. As if he knew exactly what I wanted, one lone finger plunged into my core. He curled it, twirled it, and did other erotic things inside my warm center. My jaw clenched down and I couldn't keep my hips on the ground- the pleasure was coursing through me too rapidly for me to bear. Not that I was minding it in the slightest.

His tongue found the only bundle of nerves on my body created solely for sexual gratitude, and he didn't waste a second. Instantly he was toying with it, making me cry out obscene shrieks and yelps packed with utter bliss. The man had a way with those lips.

Another minute went by and I couldn't take it anymore. My hips bucked up so vigorously that I almost gave him a shiner, my release so powerful that my hands held on to his shoulder blades for dear life. My body was completely in his hands.

The world seemed to become less of a giant blur and I rolled over, rewarding him with a compassionate kiss on the lips. I dragged him between my legs, thrilled to see that he was standing tall again.

"We can wait another minute if you'd like." Fang said considerately, trying to allow me more time to gather my strength back.

"Please," I snickered. "I, unlike you, take one minute rather than twenty."

"Your call, my love." Fang cooed, pulling my hips toward his. He slowly glided his way in, letting out a blissful sigh once he was reached his desired depth. He let me relish in the feeling of being filled by the only man that I could ever imagine doing so with before he started to move.

Ever so slightly, he drew his hips back, pushing them forwards again a few seconds later. He repeated his notion slowly, plunging his hips into the sand to hit me in all of the right places. He knew my body better than I did.

His chest collided with mine and our lips crashed together, our pace matching Fang's thrusts. My arms locked around his neck and combed through his raven hair, twirling locks of it around my finger.

"I. love. you." he stuttered between kisses.

I grinned into his mouth. I didn't need to voice a peep to tell him that the feeling was mutual. He knew, he always has.

His thrusts grew deeper as his breathing became more labored, but he held on to all of his will power keeping the pace slow, consistent, and loving. Not one stride of the hips was out of rhythm or self-regard. It made me glad that he was the one controlling the pace because there was no way in hell that I could be as mentally strong as he was.

His dark feathers ruffled, threatening to fan out. I was nearing closer and closer to the edge with every collision of the hips, until finally I cried out as I experienced a powerful climax. It didn't take much more to encourage Fang to spill his seed, and he joined me in a glistening heap on the pale sand.

"So beautiful." he claimed, playing with a lock of my hair.

I nuzzled my head closer into his chest, rubbing my calf against whatever part of his leg it was making contact with. We stayed there and cuddled, softly rocking in unison under the glint of the waves reflecting onto the shore. Our night was perfect.

Then I remembered; there was cake.

Turns out the night would be more perfect than it already was.


	30. Impatience

**You guys are the best! I love your comments so much its actually crazy. Even if I get 2,000 comments I will still squeal when I see one more posted. It is the best feeling in the world to know that people love and appreciate your writing. To the people that read this and are afraid to comment: I love you guys too. I love everybody, I'm in such a great mood.  
**

**But seriously, I will write forever with these reviews as motivation.**

**Anyway, enough banter, here is your chapter. See, I'm not making you wait another 3 months! All you Niggy fans will finally be happy!  
**

* * *

"Can't we stay a _little _bit longer?" I whined, throwing my clothes into a suitcase.

"Do you want a real answer, or do you just want to hear yourself complain?" Fang asked, zipping his own, _practically empty _luggage.

"Bite me." I teased, giggling as he tackled me onto the bed.

"Don't tempt me." He replied, digging his head into my neck.

"I'm gonna miss this." I sighed, twirling a lock of Fang's hair.

"Miss what?" He asked.

"I'm going to miss being able to kiss you... or do other things to you... anytime I want without the others around to catch us." I whimpered.

"That's what the night is for." He replied, drawing circles on the small of my back.

"I guess." I muttered.

"We don't fly back until after lunch, we have the rest of the morning to kill." He comforted, knowing that I would probably lock myself in my room for the first three days back home and not talk to anybody as I sulk in the misery that the best week of my life was over.

At least I'm going to want to do that; it's not likely to actually happen.

I rolled out of bed, kicking my sandals on and diving out the window. Fang chuckled slightly at my eagerness, finding me mid-air in under a minute. His look was practically screaming at me, s_omebody is impatient, _though his half-smile was innocent and pure. I'm no fool, _there is nothing _innocent and pure about Fang. _Nothing._

"I want to swim in one of the questionably-natural pools one more time." I stated, turning my body to the direction of the water.

"We left our bathing suits inside." Fang voiced suggestively, knowing better than I do that it wouldn't be a problem. I didn't even bother with a reply, instead racing to the nearest pool, which happened to be the one with three small trickling waterfalls emptying into it. No, this is not the same one that Fang and I fornicated in at the beginning of the week. I mean, seriously, what fun would that be?

Fang cannon-balled into the water in front of me, fully clothed, splashing me to the point of being soaked.

"Fang!" I hollered, wiping the water from my face with my hands.

"Don't wear wet clothes, Max. You'll get sick. Best if you take them off." Fang teased, throwing his shorts and shirt off onto a rock.

"You're an ass." I ribbed, rolling up my drenched tank top, that at the moment was completely see-through, and threw it by Fang's clothing. I peeled my shorts off next, having trouble getting the soaked denim unglued from my skin. After they were loose around my ankles, I chucked them at Fang's head, hitting him smack between the eyes.

"Jesus, Max. Do I really make you _this _wet?" He mocked, wringing out the excess water. I rolled my eyes at his egotistic behavior, diving into the shallow pool and pantsing Fang on my way up.

"I see somebody is impatient." Fang implied, looping his arms around my waist.

"You're the one that got me drenched." I defended.

"I always get you wet, your argument is invalid." Fang claimed. I grabbed his below-the-belt region, feeling the hardness encase my grasp.

"Seems like I'm not the only one that is so easily aroused." I teased, eliciting an erotic moan from Fang's lips before releasing my hold. Fang dropped his head back in complaint, not having his previous self-control to fall back on. I rolled my eyes and disappeared under the dark water, leaving Fang puzzled above me.

I think he got the message once my lips gloved his manhood. Being able to stay underwater for extended amounts of time has its perks sometimes, though between my questionable breathing-through-invisible-mutated-gills and the solid log in the back of my throat, the risk of choking was very high. I was never one to make smart decisions anyway. With my hands secured around Fang's hips as protection against me floating away and my knees pressed gently against the smooth rock floor of the cove, I pleasured him under the soft waves made by his frequently bucking hips. I couldn't open my eyes to see his reactions, but if I could I'd imagine that he would be wearing his sex face: when his jaw clenches, his barely-visible pupils dilate, and his brow ridge rises. It's one of the sexiest sites I've ever bared witness to.

Fang's grunts grew more frequent, and consequently the muscles in his lower half tightened. He wouldn't last much longer. I bobbed my head at a fast, rhythmic pace, applying pressure to the places where I knew he would go wild. One flick of his tip and he was mine, sending his warm seed partly into my mouth, the rest erupting into the vast supply of water.

"Max, you never cease to amaze me." He panted, leaning against the wall of the pool for support. I chuckled, inching my face closer to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of his hips and drawing my lips into his. He flipped us around, leaving my backside the one gaining support from the stone face. Fang's eyes darted to mine as if to say, "my turn", peeling the soaked cotton underwear off my figure.

His fingers explored the familiar territory, instinctively going to the places where he knew he could derive the most pleasure from. His mouth fondled my chest, tweaking my plump nipples lightly between his teeth. I muttered profanities at the dual sensations, repositioning my head and hands many times over, never satisfied with where they ended up. I couldn't even think straight with the distractions that Fang was providing.

"Enough. Foreplay." I huffed, too aroused to take any real physical action.

"That was quick." Fang taunted, leaning forward until I could feel his erection poking against my entrance.

"Fang!" I whined, taking matters into my own hands by sinking my hips lower onto his. It was fast, it was slow. It was erratic and controlled, sweet and rough. It was us.

I finished before he did, recovering ever-so-slowly as he finished himself off. We floated silent and peacefully in the serenity of the cool liquid, feeling the after-sex sensations encase our beings. Fang was the first to budge, flipping from his back to his feet and opening his eyes slowly.

"Our flight leaves in little under two hours, Max. We need to get a move on it." Fang urged, scooping me into his arms and cradling me like a baby. I replied with a series of grumbles, refusing to lift my eyelids or part my lips. I didn't want to ever have to move again. Fang knew me and my stubbornness too well, drifting over to the pile of wet clothes with me still in his hands and taking off clumsily with everything, including me, in his grasp. It took him barely one and a half minutes to arrive back at the house, and one more to drop my bare ass on the sofa, throw the soaked articles of clothing into a plastic bag, stash it into his suitcase, and bring everything that we came with to the door. He somehow slipped on shorts and a tank top in the process, dropping a change of clothing onto my lap.

"You can get dressed by yourself like a big girl, or I can do it for you in an annoying, demeaning attitude while making snide remarks. Your choice." Fang posed, knowing the answer before it entered the air. He walked into the kitchen to grab the last of the food, leaving me to dress myself in private. What a gentleman.

The airport was crowded to my distaste, leaving me unnerved until we got to board our flight. There were only six other passengers on the not-so-small-yet-conservatively-seated plane, all keeping to themselves in the oversized leather seats. The plane got in late, leaving Fang and I flying home alongside the setting sun. The airport was only a mere twenty miles away from the house anyway, a simple ten minute flight by my standards, twelve for Fang. However, the luggage put on another minute or so to that time, also adding into consideration that the honeymoon put me into a disturbingly good mood, so I kept at his pace, even letting him soar ahead by a few feet to humor him. I was disgustingly nice about the whole thing. It was so anti-Max of me.

Our house came into view shortly following. _Home sweet home, _I thought as I unlocked the side door. Sure, I've missed the Flock, and I've worried about them nonstop, but the honeymoon was just so amazing. Fang and I need to get away more.

He massaged my shoulder softly, kissing the back of my head as I turned the knob. If there is any destruction to the house or any other property, I will personally send Gazzy and Iggy away to military school.

"We're–" I started, leaving my jaw on the floor as I witnessed the scene in front of me unfold before my eyes. I think I'm going blind. Fang clenched his fist behind me, cracking his knuckles loudly in an intimidating fashion. I was ready to kick some feathery ass; there was no way in hell _this _was going on unmentioned.

Nudge should not be straddling Iggy's hips on the kitchen counter with her arms around his neck as he sucked her face off. And Iggy's hands should _definitely not _be little over an inch from her ass. This should not be happening.

"Eh-hem!" I screamed, not making any subtleties whatsoever. The pair separated instantaneously, both blushing until there wasn't anything but red plastered on their faces.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" Fang growled, kneeing Iggy in the gut. I pushed Fang aside, slapping Iggy across the face with a rattling force.

"She is _three _years younger than you, Iggy! She fourteen, you moron! That's like, pedophilia or something! For Christ's sake, she's just a child!" I yelled, sending Angel and Gazzy racing down the stairs.

The two kids looked at each other and giggled, running out of our range of vision so that they could spy without our knowledge. My god, I raised horrible children.

"Yes, I'm fourteen, Max. You and Fang started going out around that age. It's not like I'm having sex." She defended, crossing her arms.

"You better not be!" I husked, sending a death glare her way, for Iggy wouldn't see it.

"You so much as _touch _her in a provocative way," Fang snarled, picking Iggy up by the fabric of his shirt. "I will cut your balls off. Are we clear?" He spat, throwing Iggy a foot behind him.

He stared blindly, no pun intended, not nodding or even breathing. He was statue.

"This isn't over." I stated, wagging my finger in their direction. We leave them for seven days and this happens? It might be a good thing we came back, any longer and we would have _another _feathery brat flying around the place. Any combination of Nudge and Iggy would not be something I'd want to witness.

"Angel! Gazzy! I know where you are, get your conniving butts down here!" I hollered, watching two blonde children hop down the stairs.

"For once we are the good kids." Gazzy whispered to Angel, doing a terrible job of concealing his voice. She send something into his head and he laughed, the thought trumping whatever I had to say.

"You know that we have to pack up and leave again, right? Jeb and Dylan know where we live, and the whitecoats probably do too. We can't afford the risk." I declared, scanning the sad faces masked on the three younger members of the Flock.

"This is our home," Gazzy complained, kicking the table. "Why do they always have to take everything from us?"

"I know, sweetie. It's unfair. I promise, we won't be on the run for long. I'll arrange something soon, but in the meantime we have to stay hidden. Who knows when they will come after us again." I rationalized, kneeling down slightly to his height. "We'll be okay."

"Exactly," Fang backed me up. "We'll be just fine."

* * *

**So this was the last chapter of the story that I originally created- but fret not my lovely readers there is a 5-chapter epilogue to come! Also, check out my brand new story, Forever and Always. Stay awesome and review!  
**


	31. Epilogue Part 1: New Beginnings

**30 chapters down- 5 to go. I'm going to have trouble parting with this story. Thank you to all of you loyal readers out there and to those that occasionally drop in to see what's going on in my world of Fax. As promised, here is your promised (somewhat cliché) 5-chapter epilogue. I hope that the plot to this isn't too overwritten. I'll try to add some flavor to it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Back on the run. Again. Grilled rat and dumpster food, delicious.

Not.

We are the most spoiled feathery freaks out there. Our new definition of "on the run" is crashing in Nino's ski home in Colorado. The only run we occasionally take is from the television to the fridge.

We finally got a letter from Mom, or "Mrs. Margaret Brown", saying that she and Ella were alive and well. She wrote that they missed us all terribly but were adapting well to the east coast, and that Ella loved college. They made the right decision of moving away.

Fang and I have been the PDA police for the last two weeks since we've been back, smacking Nudge and Iggy every time their hands "accidently" grazed the other's body. Nudge rolls her eyes multiple times every time I do so, and Fang generally gets kneed wherever Iggy can manage to hit him. Iggy and Nudge can sulk however much they please, but there will be absolutely no fornicating under my watch. _None whatsoever._

Nudge came charging into my room, ballistic that Fang had picked her up by her ankles, upside down, and slung her over his shoulder, dropping her on the couch after he had walked downstairs while the two of them were eating each other's faces off.

Boo hoo.

"It's so unfair!" She complained, throwing herself onto my bed.

"You're too young." I tried to reason, though I knew I'd have better luck with a brick wall.

"Nuh-uh. Plenty of girls my age have _sex! _And I'm three times as mature as they are!" She retaliated, dropping her head onto my mattress.

"Okay, one, bring up sex again and I will personally go out, buy a chastity belt, lock it around your waist, and throw away the key forever. Two, those girls that you brought up end up on MTV. And three, you aren't ready for a serious relationship, especially with somebody so close to you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But you and Fang! You two- you two kissed and stuff at my age!" She exclaimed, kicking her feet out.

"No, at your age Fang kissed me once, sending me off on a crazed tantrum." I corrected.

"Well look at you now! Fours years later and you're having _sex_! You're _married_!"

"Fine, in four years you and Iggy can get together." I bargained.

"No! I promise not to do anything crazy, and we'll keep it PG, but I care about him, and he cares about me. I don't see him as my brother anymore, I see him as my _boyfriend, _and if you can't accept that, then you'll just have to deal."

"Nudge–"

"No! Don't 'Nudge' me! I'm mature, he's mature, and if he tries to take advantage of me I'll snap his skinny little arm like a twig. I really want you to be okay with this." Nudge argued, flashing me her damn Bambi eyes. Iggy might actually have an advantage with being blind.

"To be honest, Nudge, the idea of him- with you- I see you as my little sister. It's weird seeing his hands all over you. I'm not exactly okay with this, but give me some time. Let me adjust to this a little bit before I'm perfectly fine with seeing you play tonsil hockey right in front of me. Just, take it slow, okay?" I replied, absently twirling a piece of her hair with my finger.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, shooting into a seated position. "You give me your blessing?"

"Whoa! Slow down, sweetie. You aren't getting married. I said that you have my permission to hold hands and hug, but wait a little bit before pushing it past that. Besides, Fang is the one who really needs convincing." I responded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nudge squealed, wrapping her arms around me so hard that I could barely squeeze in a breath. She released her hold, bolting out of my room to presumably report back to Iggy. He was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and as I entered the room the pair separated from their embrace. Good, children.

"Here, Max. Try this." Iggy said, waving a spoonful of soup in front of my face as a token of his gratitude. Though as soon as I caught one whiff of it, I leaped towards the sink, hurling up today's lunch. So much for that idea.

"My god, Iggy, what is that?" I demanded, turning on the sink to flush my mouth out with water.

"It's just onion soup, Max. Are you sick or something?" He asked, pulling the spoon out of reach of my field of smell.

"It's probably just a bug." I replied, walking into the living room next to Gazzy and Angel and taking a seat on the couch, tuning in on whatever _Fear Factor_ episode they were glued to.

The night went by in somewhat of a blur, as did the following week. The Flock was starting to get concerned that I was still on the sicker side. The longer I lingered on it, the less I thought it was still just a petty little bug.

The nausea, the stomach pains, the weight gain. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't sick.

I was pregnant.

Call it a mother's inkling, but I could _feel _something inside me, growing, a mini cross between Fang and me. I know its impossible this early on, but I am positive that there is a little person in there. I'm sure of it.

But as sure as I was in my head, only a pregnancy test could really confirm. I let out a sigh, walking over to my backpack and pulling out one of the two white sticks that Nudge had sent me as a joke on my honeymoon from a hidden pocket inside. I kept them in case of this particular emergency arising, more than glad that I did.

With trembling hands I unwrapped it, walking over to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I unnervingly unzipped my pants, squatting by the bowl and letting a stream of urine trickle onto the rod. Wiping myself off, flushing the toilet, and washing my hands, I curled up in a ball by the sink and waited the standard five minutes before the results appeared.

_No matter what, _I thought. _No matter what happens, you'll survive. If it's a false alarm, great. If not, great. Fang's a great guy, he loves you, and you love him, and that's all that matters. _

Four minutes were left. A tear sneaked up on me, and I wiped it away quickly, cursing myself for becoming so weak. Hormones were no excuse, I was Maximum. I was always strong.

Time couldn't have gone any slower, for it felt like I was sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom for hours before the screen started to yield results. _Plus sign means positive, flat line means negative, _I reassured myself, barely peaking at what fate I had to look forward to.

A simple black cross stared at me, practically laughing at me for doubting myself in the first place. _I was definitely with child._

And just like that, I started to bawl. My emotions were swimming around my head, unable to control themselves. I was worried, as any new mother would be, but I was over the moon with joy, realizing that I'd now have two people that could never leave me. Sure, the flock would grow old and live lives of their own, but this child would always be made up of half of me, and that had to count for something. Angel would no longer be my only baby.

I gathered myself slightly, lifting up my shirt to see my belly. "Hi baby." I whispered, rubbing my stomach gently. "You have the best daddy in the whole wide world. We're going to love you and spoil you like there's no tomorrow."

Fang would make a great father.

And speak of the devil himself, down the hall the unmistakable footsteps of Fang grew closer and closer. I heard them just feet behind the door, my brain racing with how to handle him in this situation.

"Max? I thought I heard you crying. Are you feeling okay? Please let me in." Fang pleaded, standing inches away, yet hidden behind the locked wooden door. I wiped the remaining moisture off my face, pulling my shirt back down and sitting upright. Flicking the door handle, thus unlocking it, Fang carefully let himself in. "Please tell me you're okay." He whispered in concern, kneeling down next to me on the floor.

"Fang," I trembled, shaking with nerves. He didn't deserve to have this load dropped on him all of the sudden. He deserved the timing to be right. He deserved me to be absolutely confident with the situation.

But most of all, he deserves to know.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, collapsing into his arms. He hugged me tightly, stroking my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. I was a complete mess, completely vulnerable and out of control. I needed to be strong, for him, and for myself. Fang doesn't need two babies to look after.

"How?" Fang asked in disbelief, obviously knowing _how _and where babies come from, but not knowing how we ended up with one. We've never once had sex without some form of contraception.

"Birth control is only 99% protective in humans, and surely less in me. We weren't as careful as we thought we were." I admitted, ashamed that I hadn't made that conclusion earlier. We definitely could've been more careful.

"We're going to have a baby?" Fang exclaimed, taking a step back so he could look into my face. I nodded, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. His eyes flickered away from me momentarily, glancing over the positive test. All doubt was flushed from his mind; this was real.

"We're going to have a baby." Fang repeated, allowing time for the ripe information to sink in. I grew more and more nervous by the second, having a terrible feeling rip through me that Fang didn't want this baby, that he didn't want me. I could never afford to lose him again. He _promised _that he'd never leave me again.

Though unexpectedly, stopping the pool of salt water forming in my eyes, a smile grew ear to ear on his face like I've never witnessed before. He couldn't've been more ecstatic. I've never witnessed such emotion coming from his part. Still smiling like a person in an insane asylum, he kissed me. He brought his hands to my waist, inching my shirt up to allow his warm palms to rest where the baby was growing. His lips left mine as they descended down my body, finally resting above my navel with a feather-light touch.

"Hi mini-Maxie." He cooed, the vibrations of his voice jolting throughout my body. "Your mommy here is going to be the best mommy in the world." He said in a higher pitched voice than what I was accustomed to, and I wrote it off to be his baby voice. It was fucking adorable. He started laughing into my stomach, planting more kisses than I could ever count.

"I love you." He told our unborn child, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Both of you."

* * *

**If you think it's cliché now... oh just wait. I promise I'm trying my absolute best to stay away from hormonal Mommy Max and overprotective Daddy Fang, but this is seriously the most overplayed adaption of the entire series.  
**

**Boy? Girl? Twins? TRIPLETS? Leave your suggestions where they belong. Names can be put right in there too. I might even use the best one.**

**The next two chapters won't have much lemony Fax in them, because personally writing about pregnant Max having sex with Fang seems a bit too weird for my taste, but I promise I'll throw in some delicious flashbacks and maybe even a little Niggy while I'm at it. Yes? No? Leave it in my review box. Thanks for reading!  
**


	32. Epilogue Part 2: New Knowledge

**Where have all of you marvelous reviewers been all this time? I've never had this many reviews, so thank you one million times over. Some of you had some really great names, and a bunch will be thrown around in this chapter. Sorry that it took a month to post! Read, enjoy, and certainly, review. I haven't decided on a name yet, so feel free to keep them coming!**

* * *

Pregnancy sucks. The cramps, the cravings, the nausea, the muscle aches. It. fucking. sucks. For all of you skeptics out there not giving a rat's ass over consequences, hear this and hear it well: having a growing human in your uterus is not fun. It is not glamorous, and it is certainly not worth the five seconds it would've taken to put on protection.

Seriously though, new public message, practice safe sex. I'm sure and STD would be a bitch too.

Don't get the wrong idea though, I _want_ this baby. I want it so bad I might rip it out of my stomach myself to avoid the next seven months I have with it inside me. I want it out, _now. _

It's been a full eight weeks, give or take a day or so. I'm going off the last time I had my period and the probable time of conception, since seeing a gynecologist for an ultrasound is not really high up on my to-do list. I'm still not really showing the famous "baby bump", and that is really the only reason why the Flock is still in the dark about the whole thing.

That and the fact that Fang and I have been exerting every ounce of energy to hide the whole shebang.

The announcement is going to be big. It's going to be messy. It's going to be four little flying twerps all cracking puns and throwing around baby names like its nobody's business. It's going to be hell.

That's why I was letting Fang take the blow for this one. We would gather the kids up together, I would tell them that we had news, but Fang would be the one to break it. He just didn't know it yet.

"Fang!" I hollered, sitting upright in my bed. Surely enough, as he has been doing since the moment he found out about his little spawn inside of me, he raced to my side, tackling me with concerns and worries.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby? Do you need to throw up again? Here let me get the bowl–" He blabbered, acting as overprotective as any soon-to-be new father could.

"I'm pregnant, Fang. Not disabled." I scolded, keeping the volume down so the Flock wouldn't overhear it.

"Sorry. What's up?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"I've gained eight pounds." I confessed, lifting my shirt as proof.

"You're worried about your _weight? _Max, sweetie, I don't care if you gain fifty pounds– you will always be beautiful to me and you–" He started rambling, completely getting the wrong idea, _per usual._

"I mean, eh hem, I gained eight pounds _and _it is starting to become noticeable. I guarantee that the Flock won't just pass it off as me eating too much for much longer."

"Well, to be fair, you have been eating for two."

"Your fault." I joked, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ew," He cackled, pulling away. "Morning breath."

"Fuck off." I joked, flopping onto my back.

"Did you really call me all the way up here because you've gained a few pounds?" Fang pondered aloud, impatiently waiting for his answer.

"No. I called you all the way up here because _you _are telling the Flock that _you_ knocked me up." I ordered, studying his face to determine whether or not Bambi eyes would be necessary.

"Alone?" Fang inquired.

"Of course not. I'll be standing next to you, patting you on the back as you tell them the three little words that they need to know before the swarm me like an infectious disease. Lucky for you the baby is in _my _uterus." I instructed.

"Do we have to do this _now_?" Fang whined, pouting his lips like a four-year-old.

"Yes, we do. Now help me up." I requested, extending my arms.

"Please, you aren't _that _pregnant." He joked, complying to the demand anyway.

"C'mon." I asserted, stretching out my arms.

Fang gracefully levied me up, escorting the both of us out my bedroom door and to the staircase. He was his usual stoic self to the rest of the Flock, yet I had the upper hand of knowing his tendencies much better. As he descended down the final step, his breath hitched a barely audible extra time, his feet were heavier on the ground, and his inhalations were sharper and more aggressive. Fangie-Bop was nervous.

I've seen Fang wear practically ever emotion, yet this one was unfamiliar in so many terrains. He was always the rock, hiding his every emotion (except for rage, of course) away from everyone around him. Since our love unfolded, more feelings started creeping in, joy and sadness first, followed almost directly by worry and passion. Deeper ones slipped by as time passed, true love topping the list with remorse and doubt shortly proceeding.

He stumbled into the living room, tapping his foot as I summoned the rest of the Flock. Nudge and Iggy crept in with guilt masking both of their faces, raising large suspicion on my part, but for the time being I let it slide. Lecturing the two of them on sexual boundaries before breaking the news that I was with child due to surpassing said boundaries would not only be hypocritical, but downright idiotic as well. Their clothes were still intact and unruffled anyways.

I cleared my throat as everyone was present, ushering Fang to break the news. I refused to look at anyone besides him, my heart fluttering faster than normal due to the nerves I was facing. This was my family, my everything. These people were the sole reason behind my survival. I owed them everything, and their judgement mattered to me more than anything.

"We're pregnant." Fang confessed, ripping off the band-aid while simultaneously widening the eyes of four feathery freaks.

"You mean _both _you and Max are pregnant? Is that even possible?" Gazzy freaked, biology not being one of his greater subjects.

"No, dumbass. Max is pregnant; Fang is just the one that knocked her up." Iggy explained to his younger crime partner sarcastically, smacking him lightly on the head for being such an absolute idiot.

"For cereal?" Angel cooed, still using that same tired pun at every chance she got. I put the blame on that Disney Channel she watches obsessively.

"Yes, sweetie. _For cereal._" I confirmed.

"ZOMG! Baby Fax!" Nudge squealed, bouncing on her toes at an unquantifiable speed. "It's going to be so freaking cute! I've always wanted another baby Flock member! I'm going to be an aunt! You should name it Robin or Skylar or Tiffany-Paisley, ooh but if it's a boy he should be named Shadow or Ryder! But what if you have twins? Or triplets?" She continued, not silencing until Iggy wrapped his arm around her blabbering pie hole.

"Oh god, the five of you are hard enough to manage, and one baby will probably put me into the insane asylum in which I belong, you mean to tell me that you want me to have _double_ that? And dare I hear _triple?" _I questioned, shaking my head at her ideals.

"Ha, you're going to get fat!" Gazzy tormented, mentally picturing me thirty-some pounds heavier.

"More to love." Fang defended, protectively pulling me into an embrace. I rolled my eyes, not thrilled with the concept of being ridiculed for a natural consequence of pregnancy. I mean for Christ's sake, I will be carrying another person, cut me a break.

"More like more to run screaming in the opposite direction of." Iggy sneered, receiving a perfectly timed high-five that typically leads me question his actual blindness.

"Be nice or you're catching the head." I threatened, the thought suddenly dawning on me that I had absolutely no way of safely delivering this child. Hospitals were always a no unless imminent death was on the table, and especially in this case, doctors fondling my winged mutant infant wouldn't even make the cut. I will never risk my child winding up in the hands of sociopathic 'scientists'.

"Well I think this is great!" Angel chimed in, breaking the long pause, probably hearing every syllable of my thoughts.

"Me too!" Nudge agreed, her heels still bouncing out of the soles of her shoes.

"Me three!" Gazzy piped, tapping Iggy on the leg for his reply.

"Good for you lovers. As long as you're happy, I'm down with it. What's one more mouth to cook for?" He responded. I let out a deep sigh of relief, finally able to completely let go of my anxieties. There was no doubt in my mind that my child would be loved.

The excitement of my condition lasted past dinner, resulting in a bird kid by my side at every moment of the day, even waiting outside the bathroom door as I did my business. The Flock's definition of pregnancy seemed to be different than the rest of society's, because they were literally treating me like I was a terminal patient. It was like they were wired to be overprotective of their young.

Oh, wait.

With any regard, the Flock being overly nice, though it startled me, was not a bad thing. It was actually sweet, them taking care of me for a change. Nudge had even made me a 'nest' on the sofa with blankets and pillows. Iggy had Gazzy research meals that were 'pregnancy-friendly', or specifically nourishing for pregnant women. Angel has been obsessively staring at my stomach, as if she were waiting for it to grow. It was creepy, but I had to remind myself that she was still barely nine, and the ordeal must frighten her, or at least throttle her thought process. None of us have parents in our situation, she practically being an orphan herself. I could understand her innocent obsession with my unborn baby.

Iggy had assigned me a 'bedtime', claiming that ten plus hours of sleep was necessary for my womb. He had brewed up some kind of herbal tea to aid me in my slumbers, probably spiking it with drowsy medication to speed up the process. I had been graciously tucked into bed, Fang lingering by the door until the Flock emptied out. He climbed under the covers with me, embracing me from behind.

"What are we going to name our child?" I puzzled, flipping over to meet Fang's caring gaze.

"We have seven months to figure that out." Fang reassured, petting my arm lightly.

"Maybe. Who knows if the gestation period of an avian mutant is as long as a human." I rebutted.

"That's what you're worried about? Not having the security of a statistic?" Fang chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, but it's not exactly something to ignore. I don't know if I can do this on my own." I admitted blatantly, looking down at the bedsheets.

"Ouch." Fang exclaimed, shaking his hand as if my words had burned him.

"You know what I mean." I scolded, kneeing him playfully in the gut.

"Your mother is still a practicing vet..." Fang stated, suggesting the obvious.

"You think we should fly over there?" I asked, considering the ordeal.

"While you can still get off the ground." He poked, ribbing me in the arm. I stuck my tongue out at him, flipping back over to face away from him. He pulled my waist inwards, spooning my backside.

"Just consider it. It won't result in anything that would hurt them. Though _n__ot _going might." Fang advised, resting his chin on the top off my head.

"Ensley." I stated, cuddling his arm.

"What?"

"If we have a daughter, I want to name her Ensley. Or Pavana. One of the two- I want our child's name to be special."

"Ensley and Pavana. I like them. And if we have a boy?"

"Ari." I whispered, bracing myself for his response.

"You really want our baby to be named–"

"Yes." I interrupted, having already put much thought into the idea. Ari couldn't help what was done to him, and his name deserved the chance to live on.

Fang was silent, never exactly replying to my confession. I drifted off to sleep, the tea kicking in, knowing well that he was deep in thought as I left my state of consciousness. Knowing well that my world was whole again.

* * *

**So...? Thoughts? I was lost with this chapter, so I hope I still got by okay. In case you were wondering, yes, Ensley, Pavana, and Ari were three of my favorite suggestions- though others will continued to be petitioned by other winged members. Keep submitting them, nothing is set in stone! **

**I know I've gone what- 2 chapters (3, maybe?) without any lemons, but I promise to slip one in during the next chapter. Would you guys prefer this one to be in Fang's POV? Any suggestions for what it should be on? (Niggy is definitely on the table).**

**Anyways, as always, thanks for your time. Please x100000 review! I promise that I read every single one of them!**


End file.
